


One Bad Day

by Kingless



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Drinking, Face-Fucking, Human!Woojin, Kidnapping, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Non-Idol AU, Overstimulation, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Vampire!Chan - Freeform, Vampire!Minho, Violence, Voyeurism, Witch! Seungmin, Witch!Felix, human!changbin - Freeform, human!jisung, vampire!hyunjin - Freeform, vampire!jeongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 42,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingless/pseuds/Kingless
Summary: Jisung hasn't had the best luck. Not when he got kicked out at eighteen, or got dumped by his girlfriend on his birthday, or when he lost his crappy job. Or even right now, when he's lying in a dirty alley, a stab wound in his gut. Jisung had terrible luck, but when a handsome stranger finds him maybe his luck would turn. Just maybe.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix
Comments: 16
Kudos: 329





	1. Don't Go Into Dark Alleys

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the most triggering thing I've ever written just because there is r*pe depicted. I'll mark the beginning of that section with a little '*' just so you're aware. I'll mark the chapter too. Sorry, I love you all

Jisung had a great smile, everyone said so. His aunties when they would pinch his round cheeks and coo at him. His teacher when he got an award and he beamed. His girlfriend when she would give him a kiss. Heart shaped and sweet, she would say. But Jisung supposed that wasn't enough. Because he was staring at his phone, and through warm tears he could see the words 'I want to break up'. She couldn't even call, she just texted him. 

Jisung rubbed his eyes, sniffling. Another text came in with a ding. He blinked, peering at his screen again. 

'Sorry to do this on your birthday...' It was his birthday, he was eighteen. And single. Jisung deleted her number, chest tight as he tried not to sob. He locked his phone and got up, going to his bedroom door. He grabbed his keys and left, practically running down the stairs. 

"Sung-ah?" his mom called from the living room, Jisung stopped on the bottom step, breath stuttering. He wiped his face with his sleeves, taking a deep breath to steady himself.

"Yeah?" he called back, 

"Come in here please, I need to talk to you" his mom said from around the corner, Jisung had the urge to curse. How could today get any worse? Jisung stepped off the bottom step and went into the living room, hoping he didn't look like he'd been crying for the last half hour. Jisung's mom and step dad were in the living room, Haemin was standing, his arms crossed. His mom was on the couch, her expression a bit concerned. "Sung-ah, I know it's your birthday but..." oh no... "we think it's time you moved out, we'll give you the rest of the month but you're an adult now, and you have plenty in savings" she said, gaze flicking to Haemin who looked...smug. Jisung couldn't have stopped the tears, every emotion he could think of forced them out of him. He covered his face, sobbing. 

"Eomma...eomma please don't...make me leave" Jisung choked, 

"Yah, be a man! If you're going to cry we'll kick you out tomorrow" Haemin snapped, 

"Haemin-ah, please be-" 

"You've babied him long enough, that's why he's so soft. He needs to toughen up" Haemin cut Jisung's mom off, "pack a bag and find a place to go, or else I'll throw all your stuff on the lawn tonight" Jisung's chest heaved, he dropped his hands into fists at his side, still crying heavily. 

"Y-you said, the-the month" he hiccuped, 

"Look at you, you can barely talk. Now I'm saying get out, go" Haemin growled, Jisung could hardly breathe but he turned around and bolted upstairs. He couldn't believe this, he couldn't believe any of it. First Yeseul, now this. Jisung slammed his bedroom door behind him, dropping to his knees and hiding his face in his hands. He was practically shaking, it was hard to breathe when he was crying so hard. He didn't want to leave, this was his home. He couldn't even bare the thought of packing a bag. But Haemin followed him up, banging on his door. 

"Pack a bag, hurry up, or I'll drag you out myself" he boomed, Jisung sniveled, wiping his face some more. He heaved a few breaths and stood up, he didn't have a choice. He forced himself to grab his backpack, he packed a change of clothes and the stuff from his bathroom. He packed his phone charger and anything else he thought he'd need. He didn't know what Haemin would do with his things if he couldn't find a place, but he didn't really want to think about it just then. Instead he tried to gather himself enough to leave the house with dignity. But when he left his room and went downstairs, he saw his mom in the hall looking nervous. And Jisung couldn't help the tears that rolled down his cheeks. She smiled at him, a pitiful twitch of her lips. Jisung looked away from her, heading to the door. He couldn't look at her, he couldn't. He felt so betrayed. 

Jisung loved his mom, but he knew her. She couldn't tell Haemin no. So if Haemin said kick your son out...she would. Jisung shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked down the street, away from his house. His home. The tears wouldn't stop. 

He took his phone out of his pocket, dialing his best friend. It rang three times and Changbin picked up, 

"Hey! What's up?" he said when he answered, Jisung wiped his nose, clearing his throat. 

"Binnie, can I stay the night with you?" he asked, his voice rough from crying. 

"Huh? Yeah, sure, are you okay Sung-ah?" Changbin asked, sounding worried. 

"I...yeah um...I'll be there after work, thanks" Jisung mumbled, 

"Sure thing, and happy birthday Sung-ah!" Changbin said cheerfully, Jisung had almost forgotten. Instead of excitement or even gratitude, all he felt was a twinge of pain.   
"Thanks" Jisung said brokenly before hanging up, just one six hour shift and he could cry into his best friend's pillow and go to sleep. Maybe he could forget. Maybe tomorrow would be better. Even if he got hit by a bus tomorrow it would still be better than today. 

Jisung worked at a little hole in the wall diner downtown. He had to take a bus to get there, since he was working a late shift he would have to walk all the way to Changbin's. He didn't really want to think about how much his feet were going to hurt either. 

When he arrived at the diner it was quiet, there were only maybe three people eating inside. Jisung didn't really pay attention to them, though. He headed into the back and went to his locker, weaving through the kitchen. 

"Jisung-ssi" a voice called, Jisung glanced up as his manager approached him.

"Ah, sorry I'm late, it's only three minutes" Jisung said, putting his backpack into his locker. 

"It's not that...I'm sorry to say you're being laid off, the diner hasn't been busy in a long time and the owner is thinking of downsizing, bus boys are being cut first" his manager explained, it was one more glass plate shattered. One more thing dropping on Jisung that day that made his heart drop and his stomach roll. 

"Wh...what?" Jisung breathed, his manager held a white envelope out to him. 

"You're a good worker, so I made sure you got severence pay on top of what you made. Sorry again, it's been nice knowing you kid" he said, Jisung was stunned, but he took the envelope. He stared at it, everything crashing down around him. Not even around him, right on top of him. What was he going to do without a job? "You can clean out your locker and go home, you still got paid for today" he said, patting Jisung on the shoulder before leaving him with his white envelope. 

Jisung squeezed his eyes shut, they burned from crying so much. He opened his eyes, vision a bit blurry. What was he going to do...? 

At that moment, he cleaned out his locker and left out the back way. He sniffled, wiping the tears off his face even though they were being replaced rapidly. He sobbed, stopping in the place where the alleys crossed. Why did this have to happen like this? Why now? This was awful...

"The sun is going down" a voice said, startling Jisung bad enough that he squeaked as he whipped his head up. A man stood across from him, hands tucked into his jacket pockets, hood low over his brow. Jisung swallowed, wiping his nose. The man took a small step closer, "it's going to be dark soon, you should get home" he said, Jisung felt a sense of foreboding crawl up his spine. This man was dangerous, that's what the voice in the back of Jisung's head said. 

"I-I was just on my way" Jisung said nervously, voice a bit hiccupy. The man moved a bit closer, tilting his head. 

"You can come home with me, I've got plenty of room for a pretty boy like you" he said, Jisung shivered, his nervousness quickly becoming fear. 

"I'm oka-okay, thanks" Jisung turned around, ready to make a run for it. But before he could even take a step, before he could draw another breath, two hands gripped him by the shoulders and threw him back. He gasped, his feet flying out from underneath him as he was thrown down. The man was taller than him, and apparently stronger than him. Jisung hit the ground, the air punched from his lungs with the impact. 

The man was fast, pinning Jisung with a knee to his stomach, digging it in painfully. Jisung wheezed in pain. He tried to grab the man, to wrestle him off. But the man whipped a knife from his jacket and Jisung froze, eyes wide and teary, nearly trembling with fear. 

"You really are pretty, I think the color red would look good on you" he grinned down at Jisung, who could hardly breathe let alone scream. And without a moment more of hesitation the man drove the blade into Jisung's chest, right into what Jisung could only assume was his heart. The pain was...indescribable. A high pitched noise wheezed out of Jisung, a sob choking out of his throat when the man withdrew the blade. He tilted his head the other way, smiling as blood began to gush from the wound. Jisung was trembling now, lips parted, eyes wide. But the man wasn't done, he cut open Jisung's shirt, drawing the blade along his ribs. And he began cutting, carving. 

Jisung choked, gurgling as blood began to bubble in his throat. He thrashed, begging with every choke and cough. 

"Pl...ergh- ease!" he sobbed, shaking violently. His whole chest throbbed with pain, blood painting his skin. "Plea-se!" Jisung screamed hoarsely, the man gripped Jisung's cheeks, squeezing hard and forcing a whimper out of Jisung. 

"Don't worry, it won't be long now, if you don't move you'll live a little longer. Maybe long enough to pray" the man smiled, Jisung sobbed. The world was becoming blurry, because he was right. Jisung was dying...  
The man stood, sighing as he wiped the blade on Jisung's leg before putting it back into his jacket. He peered down at Jisung who was sprawled, sparsely breathing, blood leaking from his mouth and eyes glassy. 

"Ah...so pretty" he murmured, and then he left, disappearing from Jisung's line of sight. 

Dying was...not what he expected. Jisung had never thought about how he'd die, or what it would feel like. But he never imagined it would be like this. The pain was beginning to ebb, but only because he was losing feeling in most of his body. It was hard to breathe, like there was cement in his lungs. And as his vision began to blur he thought of his mom. He wished he could say goodbye, or that he loved her. Something to help her get on in life. But he supposed his luck was just that rotten. 

Jisung felt a shuddering breath leave him, was this it? Was he going? His vision was darkening. Or wait...a face came into a foggy sort of focus. His vision wasn't going dark, someone was leaning over him. 

"What should we do?" a voice spoke behind the figure, Jisung blinked, trying to focus on him. And when he did he found a handsome man with a curl to his lips and large, dark eyes. He was looking at Jisung with a sort of disinterested expression, as if he were an inconvenience. 

"Leave him here, let the human police handle it" another voice spoke, Jisung didn't even have the mind to feel hurt. He moved his pinky, it twitched and Jisung took a hard, wet breath. He forced his hand toward his pocket, fingers scraping his wallet. 

"But he's in pain, should we just..." another voice said, the first one that spoke. The figure that had been leaning over him was still watching him, and his gaze was drawn to Jisung's hand. He crouched beside him, reaching for Jisung's wallet. He picked it up, 

"Is this what you wanted?" the man asked, Jisung wheezed and lifted his hand with what little strength he had left. He gripped the man's wrist, trembling. 

"Eomm...a....I..." he shuddered, his breath quickening. His chest was beginning to seize, his vision blotting. Oh no, oh- no, no, no- He gripped harder, his vision black, feeling leaving him. But before it all went away, before Jisung really fell away from the world, he heard and felt two things. He heard the far away words, "I'm...save him..." and felt hands on his face. And then everything was gone.


	2. More Questions and Less Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PTSD Warning - 
> 
> why have i done this to my baby

When Jisung was a kid he fell out of a tree. He had been the only one brave enough to climb up to get their soccer ball after a neighbor had kicked it too high. He remembered feeling so cool, everyone cheering him on. And then a squirrel jumped out at him and it was downhill from there. He screamed and tumbled backwards out of the tree. He had fallen on his head and passed out. Everyone had run away, scared he had died. He woke up a few hours later crying, and his mom had come to the rescue after hours of looking for him. She wrapped him up in her arms and rocked him, kissed his head and soothed him until he was only sniffles. 

Jisung peeled his eyes open, wondering if that had happened again. His head hurt like it had, he felt sticky like he'd been asleep for a lifetime. But this time, when he looked around he wasn't sprawled out on the grass with his mom nearby. Instead he was tucked into a bed that wasn't his in a room that he didn't recognize. It couldn't have been a hospital, it wasn't white. In fact, most of the decore was blue and grey, some navy mixed in. It was like a really nice guest room, and he was alone. 

Jisung lifted his hand to rub his eyes, but there was something smeared on the back of his hand. It was dry and flaky, like paint. But...it was a reddish brown, like dry blood. He sat up slowly, careful of his throbbing head. His hand went to his chest as he asked himself what happened. Because as the memory slowly came into his focus, his body remembered what had happened. 

That man, in the coat. He'd stabbed him, tortured him. Jisung felt his heart pick up, the heart that he'd been stabbed in. The heart that was now beating faster than he could count, he wasn't even aching anywhere. Except his head. He tugged his shirt aside, wait, this wasn't his shirt. It was difficult to breathe, not as difficult as when he'd been dying in a dirty alley, but difficult. Like, panic attack difficult. Jisung threw the blankets aside and clambored out of the bed, but the moment he tried to stand his legs buckled and he hit the ground heavily. He groaned, rolling onto his back as his head throbbed some more. He heard a sound, like a creak in the wood and then the door to his room opened. Jisung tilted his head back, peering at whoever had walked in upside down. 

It was a man in a sweater and jeans, he had a square face and caramel colored hair. He raised a brow at Jisung, his arms were full of a bundle of fabric. 

"I don't know where you're from, but here we lay in beds not on the floor" he said, Jisung rolled over, scrambling backwards until he was pressed against the side of the bed.   
"I-I uh, wh-" 

"Where are you?" the man filled in, coming over to put the bundle on a nearby dresser. "In our home" he answered, Jisung watched him carefully, nervous. "Considering our troublesome kids found you bleeding out in an alley and brought you here, you don't really have a reason to be nervous. They helped you" he explained, Jisung's brow pinched. The alley...oh, that's right! That man, the one with the big, dark eyes. Jisung used the bed to drag himself onto his feet as the man opened the dresser and began putting the bundle neatly into the drawers. 

"Um...that was last night...right?" Jisung asked, still a bit fidgety. 

"Yes, why?" the man asked, Jisung placed a hand over his heart. 

"Why am I not...hurting? I mean, I was stabbed, multiples times. And there's...there's not even-" Jisung tugged his shirt aside again, properly looking at where he'd been stabbed. There were very faint lines, soft and pink against his skin. "There's barely even a scar" he murmured, the man sighed as he closed the drawers. 

"I can't say much without inquiring a certain man's wrath" the man said, "but you were saved by someone who isn't inherently human anymore. However, the plan is for you to get some shoes on and go home. You can live normally, as if it had never happened. But do everyone a favor and stay out of dirty alleys at night" he said, putting his hands on his hips. Jisung's brow pinched, 

"Not human? What, like, an alien?" he asked, confused. The man's lips twitched, like he wanted to laugh. 

"No, not an alien just" the man paused, thinking. "Just don't worry about it, go home and be grateful you're alive" he said, Jisung didn't want to just let it go. But he was alive, breathing and not stabbed in the chest. So that was good enough, he supposed. "Your shoes are by the end of the bed, I'll walk you out when you're ready" he said, Jisung peered past the bed and sure enough his sneakers were tucked together at the end. He went over and picked them up, but it was itching at him. He turned around, shoes in hand. 

"Can I at least say thank you? To him, the one that saved me" he asked, the man looked thoughtful for a moment. 

"I think that can be arranged, get your shoes on and I'll be right back" he said, Jisung nodded and sat on the edge of the bed to slip his shoes on. The man left the room, closing the door behind him. 

Jisung thought of last night, the man leaning over him. But the memory was a little blurred, maybe because of the blood loss. Jisung was tying his shoes when the door opened again, he peered up as the man entered followed by someone who was just a bit shorter than him. Jisung found himself staring for a moment, at the man's slightly curled lips, his dark eyes, and over all just...attractive features. Jisung felt his face warm at his own indecent thoughts, he was still staring. The silence became uncomfortable and the man raised a brow at him, 

"He isn't brain dead, is he?" the man asked, oh no, his voice...it was so smooth. Jisung stood up a little too fast, bowing just as quickly. 

"U-um, thank you, for um, hel- um, saving me" Jisung stumbled over his words, embarrassed. 

"You're welcome" the man said simply, 

"Are you ready to go kid?" the other man interjected, Jisung straightened up, narrowly aviding making eye contact with the man who saved him.

"Ah, yeah" he said, 

"Okay, let's go" the man said, beckoning him. Jisung fidget a bit but went toward him, curling his fingers in the hem of his shirt. 

"Was that really it? I was expecting something interesting" the other man said, turning as Jisung passed him. 

"Minho" the first man said, a warning in his tone. Jisung blinked, finally looking the other man in the face. 

"Minho..." he murmured, almost habitually. It was his way of committing the name to memory. And it seemed to catch him off guard, especially with a lack of honorifics. "Uh, ah, sorry! I didn't, um-" 

"I think it's time to go, kid" the other man said, the man - Minho - looked at Jisung curiously. 

"What's your name?" he asked, Jisung curled his fingers again. 

"Jisung, thank you again, for...whatever it is you did" he said, the other man had said Minho wasn't human. But he looked human, what was he? Minho nodded his head in a small bow, 

"You're welcome, but don't expect anymore favors, I felt bad for you. You're just a kid" Minho said, putting his hands in his pockets. Jisung felt a twinge of annoyance at being called a kid, but he only bowed again and turned to go. 

The house was big, Jisung couldn't even count the turns it took until they were in a sort of foyer. The front door was a pair of tall laquered doors, like a manor rather than a house.   
"All you need to do is walk to the end of the drive and take a left, you should be able to get a bus on the main road" the other man said, Jisung paused for him to open the doors.   
"Thank you" Jisung murmured, stepping out. He turned, glancing at the man briefly. Jisung wanted to ask, he wanted answers to a lot of questions really. But he tried to think of one that wouldn't get him punched in the face or locked in a trunk. 

"What is it?" the man asked, giving Jisung an almost exasperated look. 

"Um...I know you're not allowed to say but um...what is he? Minho-ssi?" Jisung asked, the man pressed his lips into a line for a moment. 

"If you know I'm not allowed to say then why would you ask?" he questioned, Jisung felt his ears burn. 

"So-sorry, thanks again, um, bye" Jisung bowed before turning to head down the steps and find his way home. But as he walked, he realized...he had no home. Wait, where were his things? His phone!? Jisung patted his pockets and groaned, barely a few yards from the front door he turned around and jogged back to the manor where the man still stood, watching him go. "Um, Mr. did you happen to have my phone or backpack?" he asked, the man hummed. 

"I think Jeongin brought in your backpack, but your phone wasn't on you. Hold on" he turned to go inside, leaving the door open. Jisung couldn't help but follow after him a few paces, worried he'd lost all of his things. 

The man had gone into a sort of parlor on the first floor, there were a few people inside so Jisung hid just inside the hall, peering in. 

"Jeonginnie, where did you put that kids backpack?" the man asked, Jisung could see a head poke up from the couch beside another. It was a young boy, maybe even younger than Jisung. 

"Ah, um, I think I put it by the shoe rack" the kid said, 

"Okay, and can you please throw your laundry in? I'm running the washing machine tonight" the man said, 

"Okay, ah, Woojinnie-hyung, can we get tteokbokkie tonight?" Jeongin asked, leaning over the back of the couch. 

"Mm, I'll think about it" Woojin said, coming back toward the hall. Jisung pressed himself to the wall as Woojin left the parlor. "Why are you hiding? They know you're in the house" Woojin said, raising a brow as he passed Jisung to go to the front door. 

"Oh, um, I just...thought" Jisung hesitated, 

"Nevermind, here" Woojin had picked Jisung's backpack up from beneath a table beside a shoe rack by the front door, he handed it over and Jisung knelt to dig through it. He prayed his phone was in it, but low and behold...it wasn't. Jisung deflated a little, sighing as he zipped it up and threw it over his shoulders. 

"Thanks, I'll get out of your hair now" Jisung stood, Woojin had his arms folded, peering at Jisung curiously. 

"Do you want to call someone? I can lend you my phone" he offered, Jisung thought about it. The only number he'd memorized was his mom's, and that wouldn't do him any good now. So he shook his head, 

"It's okay, I'll go now, thank you again" Jisung said, going to the door and heading out. He could feel Woojin's eyes on him as he walked, up until he was on the street and on his way toward the city. 

The manor was far from the busy parts of the city, secluded and calm. Jisung would have loved to live in a place like that, but it probably cost a fortune. And he was jobless right then. 

Jisung kept walking until he found a familiar street, and when he did he headed for Changbin's house. He had no where else to go, after all. He didn't even know what he was going to do about his phone. 

When he finally reached Changbin's place he was exhausted and it was getting late. Jisung felt the darkness itch at him, making him nervous. But he was lucky enough that when he knocked on Changbin's door it opened right away. 

"Ah, Jisung-ah!" it was Changbin's mom, she sounded surprised. 

"Hello noona, is Changbin home?" Jisung asked, she nodded, moving aside so he could come in. 

"He's in his room, are you staying for dinner?" she asked, 

"Oh, yeah, thank you noona" Jisung said, mustering a smile to offer her before booking it into the hall to Changbin's room. There was music playing inside so Jisung didn't even bother knocking. He opened the door and found Changbin spinning in his computer chair, rapping in perfect sync with the song playing. When Changbin didn't notice him Jisung slammed the bedroom door, startling him enough that he fell out of his chair with a yelp. 

"Ah, what the hell dude?" Changbin complained from the floor, Jisung took his backpack off and put it on Binnie's unmade bed. Changbin got up, pausing the music on his laptop. "Where have you been? And why didn't you answer your phone last night?" Changbin asked, still sounding annoyed. Jisung sat on the edge of Changbin's bed, sighing deeply. 

"Well...I lost my phone last night when I got stabbed" Jisung started, the stress of the previous night beginning to pull him taut. Even the memory made his heart pick up speed. 

"What?!" Changbin sputtered, "y-you're kidding, right?" he asked, Jisung rubbed his chest. 

"No, I still have the scar but it's really light" he said, 

"Wh-what? Wait, if you got stabbed shouldn't you be in the hospital?" Changbin asked, 

"That's the thing, I should have d- Binnie, I should be dead right now" Jisung murmured, staring hard at the ground. "Some guy jumped me in the alley by the diner, and I was bleeding out. But this guy, he found me, and when I woke up I was in their house. And the stab was all closed up, this is all that's left" Jisung tugged on the collar of his shirt, showing Changbin the faint scars left. "The other guy, Woojin-ssi, he said the guy wasn't human. I have no clue what he is" Jisung murmured, finally looking at Changbin. Who was looking at Jisung like his head had just rolled off his shoulders. 

"Uh huh, and do you hear his voice in your head still?" Changbin asked, Jisung felt his eye twitched. 

"He's a real person Binnie! I just almost died and you seriously think I'm making this up!?" Jisung exploded, Changbin held his hands up. 

"No, but I do think you're bat shit crazy" he said, Jisung lunged at Changbin. He tackled him out of the chair and wrestled him to the ground, shoving his face into the carpet and pinning him while he cussed him out. "Hey, hey! Chill dude, alright!" Changbin cried, crammed awkwardly into the carpet. "So if he healed you, what the hell is he? Magic doesn't exist in the real world you know" Changbin said, sounding irritable now. Jisung sat back, huffing as he gathered himself. 

"I don't know man! I just- I know it happened, the memory is still...it's-it's haunting me, okay?" Jisung crawled off him, sitting against the side of his bed. Changbin sat up, rubbing the carpet burn on his chin. "You don't know what it's like Binnie, dying, it's awful. And the pain..." Jisung stared at the carpet by his feet, the memory swarming his mind like a waking nightmare. 

"Man, you're really freaked out, huh?" Changbin murmured, Jisung lifted his gaze to glare him. Changbin held his hands up again in defense, "alright, alright, I believe you. But, seriously, what was he?" he said, Jisung shrugged. 

"I have no clue, Woojin-ssi wouldn't tell me, he just said he wasn't human" he explained, 

"Who's Woojin?" Changbin asked, 

"I guess he lived in the house, there was another kid too, Jeongin" Jisung recalled, "he was there when Minho-ssi found me in the alley" he said, quieting. Changbin cocked his head, peering at Jisung. 

"So Minho is the one that's not human?" Changbin asked, Jisung nodded. 

"But he seemed human, just like a man" Jisung said, an extremely attractive man. Changbin got up, sitting in his computer chair and spinning around to face his laptop. He began tapping rapidly, Jisung peered at him. "What are you doing?" Jisung asked, 

"The only supernatural creatures that can heal people are..." Changbin muttered, Jisung stood up and went to read his screen over his shoulder. "Witches, warlocks, and the occasional vampire. Plus some greek dieties and what not, faeries" he read through the article quickly, Jisung leaned on the back of the chair. 

"So, what, he's a warlock or something?" Jisung said curiously, 

"Maybe, there's only one way to find out" Changbin said, turning around in his chair and forcing Jisung to stand up. 

"Really?" Jisung asked, Changbin nodded as he grabbed his phone and keys. 

"We ask him, do you remember where he lives?" he asked, 

"What? No way, I can't go back there" Jisung said, 

"Why not?" Changbin asked, 

"Dude, if he's really a warlock he'll like curse us or something" Jisung said, Changbin looked thoughtful for a moment. And then his gaze lit up. 

"I've got it, Felix!" Changbin said excitedly, Jisung's brow furrowed. 

"Felix? Like, the guy in your english lecture?" he asked, Changbin nodded as he went toward his closet. 

"Yeah, he dropped this book the other day and I picked it up for him and it had all these weird symbols on it. When I asked him what it was he just sort of freaked out and told me it was greek, but when I looked it up they were wicken symbols. So he's bound to know something about this stuff, right?" he reasoned, Jisung thought about it. 

"I guess, do you really think he'll know anything useful?" he asked, 

"Maybe, nothing wrong with asking. Besides, he's cool, I like him" Changbin said, putting his shoes on and grabbing a jacket. 

"Are we going now? It's late" Jisung said, peering nervously at how dark it was outside already. 

"No use in wasting time, and I know he goes to this coffee shop with his friend on fridays. He's invited me a few times but coffee shops aren't my thing" Changbin said, 

"What do you mean coffee shops aren't your thing?" Jisung asked, 

"Yeah dude, rail roads and like impromptu rock concerts are my scene, to keep up my bad boy persona" Changbin said, shucking on his jacket. 

"Like the leather jacket" Jisung dead panned, Changbin grinned. 

"Now you're getting it, let's go" he said, Jisung rolled his eyes but followed Changbin out of his room. 

Changbin borrowed his mom's car sometimes, even though he was a terrible driver. And since it was late and it made Jisung almost too nauseous to walk in the dark, they decided to borrow it. 

The coffee shop that Felix supposedly frequented was on the other side of town tucked on the corner of a busy street. It looked kind of grunge with a sign over the door written in tag that said 'The Zag'. As they went inside Jisung couldn't help but wrinkle his nose at the dark decor, 

"Are you sure this isn't your kind of place?" Jisung asked, 

"Actually, I kind of like it" Changbin said thoughtfully, peering around. "Oh, look! Felix is over there" he said excitedly, already rushing through the booths and tables to a corner of the cafe. Jisung chased after him, apologizing to a couple Changbin startled on his way by. "Lix-ah!" Changbin said loudly, Jisung had met Felix a time or two. He was a lanky kid with pale hair and a smattering of freckles. He was cute but he wasn't really Jisung's type. Not that he...had a type. Ahem, anyway. He was a nice kid, only a year or so younger than Changbin and Jisung. 

"Binnie-hyung?" Felix sounded as surprised as he looked when Changbin went to pat him on the back and take a seat, "what are you doing here?" Felix asked, eyes still a little wide as Jisung bowed to him and took a seat at his table. 

"I needed to ask you about something" Changbin said, Felix looked confused. 

"If it's about the project directions you slept through, I already said I would-"

"N-not that!" Changbin cut him off quickly, ears turning red. Jisung snickered, "ahem, that book you dropped a few weeks ago, you remember the one you said had greek writing all over it?" Changbin said, and it was like a switch had been flipped. Felix's face drained of color and he looked a little sick, 

"I-I don't know- I don't know what you're talk-king about" Felix stuttered, gaze searching the booths and tables. 

"Felix-ssi, are you-" 

"Lix-ah?" a voice asked just behind Jisung, a boy with fluffy brown hair and soft features put two cups on the table. 

"Seungminnie, uh, these are um, friends from school. Or, er, Binnie-hyung is, but um-" Felix looked at Jisung, 

"Ah, I'm an acquaintance" Jisung bowed briefly to Seungmin, who returned it respectfully. 

"Hello" Seungmin sat, "ah, I would've ordered extra cocoa if I knew your friends were coming" Seungmin grumbled, pushing a cup toward Felix who took it shakily. 

"Ah, haha, it's um, okay, I'm sure they were going soon anyway" Felix said, smile tight. 

"Yah, I really needed to ask you-" 

"I'll email the information to you for the project hyung! Don't worry about it" Felix said, still grinning a bit psychotically. Jisung cleared his throat, standing up. 

"That should be okay, right Changbinnie?" Jisung said, giving him a pointed look. Whatever this was, Felix didn't want anyone else to know. And at this point, Jisung was okay with that. Changbin frowned but got up, 

"Alright, thanks Lix, see you at school" Changbin waved to Felix who was slowly regaining his composure, once outside Changbin grumbled about wasting time. 

"Let's just go back for tonight, I honestly don't want to know what Minho-ssi even was. I feel like my life will be much easier if I live in blissful oblivion" Jisung said, kicking some gravel on the curb, hands in his pockets. 

"We're already so close, though" Changbin frowned, 

"And that's close enough, isn't it?" Jisung asked, giving Changbin a pleading look. He didn't seem happy with it, but with a sigh he conceded. Jisung just wanted the day to be done, that's all he wanted. For now, at least.


	3. *The Handsome Stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Big r*pe warning, the deed has been done in this chapter

Felix did, in fact, email Changbin that night. The email not only consisted of a meeting place and time, but also a few choice words for Changbin. Jisung felt he deserved them. Either way, Felix wanted them to meet him at the library that afternoon. So they went. 

"Is he even going to show up?" Jisung asked, leaning against a book shelf idly watching the door on the level below. 

"He said he was going to, he's taking forever though" Changbin said, leaning on the banister to monitor the door as well. Jisung had second thoughts about the whole thing. He didn't need to know what Minho was, it wasn't his business. He should just take Woojin's advice and live his life as if it had never happened. "Ah, there he is!" Changbin said, waving to someone below. Jisung sighed, he supposed it couldn't hurt just to talk to Felix. 

Felix joined Jisung and Changbin on the second level, tucked by the computers in the corner. More or less out of sight and ear shot of anyone on the second level. 

"So Lix, what can you tell us?" Changbin asked once they were seated, Felix didn't look happy. 

"Hyung, I don't even know what you wanted to ask me" Felix said, 

"Ah, right" Changbin said, smiling bemusedly. 

"Felix-ssi, why do you get so freaked out when Changbinnie mentions your book?" Jisung interjected, Felix immediately became a bit ill looking. 

"It was an accident, I wasn't even supposed to have it with me. I broke a lot of rules and the biggest one was letting Binnie-hyung see it" he said quietly, tugging on his bangs nervously. 

"What is it?" Changbin asked,

"I really can't tell you" Felix shook his head, Changbin frowned. 

"It's okay, we were just wondering-" 

"What do you know about witches and warlocks?" Changbin cut Jisung off, Felix's eyes widened a bit and he grabbed Changbin's hood, yanking it down over his head. 

"Keep your voice down" he whispered, Jisung smothered his laughter in his hand. "Listen to me, you can't be asking around about that stuff, especially when I'm around. I could get into a lot of trouble!" Felix hissed, 

"We won't, we just- I just need to know, do you know anyone named Minho?" Jisung asked once he was able to stop laughing at a disgruntled Changbin, Felix frowned a bit. 

"I don't, sorry" he said, Jisung wasn't sure if he was relieved or disappointed. 

"I met him only once, I just want to know who he really is" Jisung explained, Felix hesitated. 

"I don't really get around much, but a friend of mine or more a friend of Seungminnie's might know the person you're looking for" he explained, Jisung's nerves twisted a bit. 

"Can you get us into contact with them?" Changbin asked, 

"Probably, I'd have to ask Seungminnie first. But if you don't mind my asking, who's Minho? Why are you guys looking for him?" Felix asked, glancing between the two. Changbin looked at Jisung who swallowed dryly, 

"He saved my life, I just kind of wanted to know how..." Jisung explained, Felix blinked. 

"Saved your life? What happened?" he asked, Changbin coughed and Jisung smiled a bit crookedly. 

"He found me after I was stabbed, when I came to I was in his home and healed up. Barely even a scar left" he said, Felix regarded him for a moment. 

"I'll talk to Seungminnie tonight and I'll let you know tomorrow if his friend will talk to you, I'm sorry but that's all I can do for you" he said, standing. Changbin and Jisung stood with him, their meeting adjourned. 

"That's fine, thanks Lix" Changbin said, clapping him on the shoulder. 

"No problem, I'll see you guys around" Felix said, when they left the library Felix headed his way and Jisung headed home with Changbin. 

"Who do you think his friend is?" Changbin asked, Jisung shrugged. 

"Who knows, it's probably someone we've never even heard of" he said, 

"Probably" Changbin said, 

"Binnie, isn't it okay if we stop here? I mean, I don't really need to know" Jisung said, kicking a rock off the pavement. 

"But aren't you curious? What if this is some big conspiracy?" Changbin said, 

"Yeah but what if it's dangerous? If Felix is really some kind of warlock that means there are tons of things that exist that we don't know anything about" Jisung said, Changbin shoved his hands into his pockets. 

"Yeah, maybe, but wouldn't it be better to know? You know, to be prepared" Changbin said, shrugging. Jisung didn't know if that logic was very sound. But he didn't think about it, Changbin's ringtone interrupted his train of thought. They paused so he could dig it out of his pocket, instead of answering right away he stared at the screen. 

"Who is it?" Jisung asked, 

"It's you" Changbin said, showing the screen to Jisung. Sure enough it was his goofy picture and phone number, 

"Answer it, maybe someone found my phone" Jisung said, excited. Changbin answered, putting it on speaker for Jisung to hear. 

"Hello?" Changbin said, 

"Hello" the voice that spoke was smooth, male, unfamiliar. "Are you friends with a Jisung?" the man asked, 

"Uh, yeah, this is his phone, would we be able to pick it up from you?" Changbin asked, the man hummed. 

"Of course, I'll text you the address to meet me at. It'll be a public place, for my safety" the man said, and something in his tone made Jisung hesitate. He sounded almost...amused. 

"Sure, would we be able to pick it up tomorrow?" Changbin asked, 

"I'm actually here now, if you want to come by quickly" the man said, 

"Uh..." Changbin glanced at Jisung, it was about six o' clock with the sun hanging heavily in the sky and it was only getting darker. Jisung nodded slowly, the sooner he had his phone back the better. "Yeah, sure, we'll be there soon" Changbin said, he hung up and moments later a text came in. The address. 

"Something about him bothers me" Jisung murmured, 

"He's probably just some homeless guy that picked up your phone" Changbin said, putting the address into his maps. "Huh..." he murmured, 

"What is it? Where does he want us to meet him?" Jisung asked, trying to look at the screen. 

"It's downtown, so we have to drive. I think it's a nightclub" Changbin said, brows raising. 

"Nightclub?" Jisung murmured, a sense of worry overcame him. "Maybe we should just leave it, I can always get a new phone" he said, 

"With what money dude? You're homeless and unemployed" Changbin said, Jisung shot him a glare. "We'll take some pepper spray, get your phone, and go home, alright?" he said, Jisung didn't like it, but he didn't really have any arguement aside from the feeling he got. So he relented and they went home to get Changbin's mom's car. 

Jisung had never been to a nightclub, he had never even been to a party that wasn't for some family member. So when they arrived and were stopped by a bouncer, he had no clue what to do. But Changbin did, apparently. He took a small wad of fives out and tucked it into the man's hand, and moments later they were engulfed in a dark hall. 

"What was that?" Jisung asked in a hush, 

"I got us in, that's what that was" Changbin said, 

"Yeah but since when do you know how to get into a club?" Jisung asked, pausing behind Changbin as he opened the door at the end of the dark hall. 

"My cousin taught me how, now come on, he said he's by the bar" Changbin said, and when he opened the door Jisung felt the warm air crawl across his skin, the music pounding in his ears as they found themselves in a dimly lit, glowing night club. People were dancing, drinking, the music was loud and Jisung immediately wanted to go home. 

Jisung could hardly think as he followed Changbin through the crowds. It was dense and Jisung narrowly avoided a woman who grabbed at his ass as he walked by. It was a bizarre place and Jisung really didn't like it. But they made it to the bar mostly unscathed, Changbin had gotten caught by an elbow in the head. Jisung rubbed the sore spot for him before looking around, trying to figure out who could possibly have his phone. There were only about five people at the bar, and Jisung noticed a small group on the end in a sort of VIP section. Changbin trailed his way in the opposite direction, searching. So Jisung had no choice but to go toward the small crowd, eyeing each bar goer, hoping to spot the culprit soon. He made it all the way to the velvet rope, pausing to peer at the small group on the couches behind it. They were all dressed in silks and dark colors, pale skin dewey and on display. A group of handsome men, three of which were watching him with mild curiosity. Jisung had gotten his eyeful when he turned to leave, but the one at the center of them all raised his hand and between his two fingers was Jisung's phone, his pikachu hanging from the end. The man was handsome with dark eyes and full lips, his expression almost bored. He wore a nice suit, neat and dark.

Jisung turned, looking for Changbin. He was no where to be seen and Jisung felt his heart rate pick up, nervousness making his palms sweat. Or maybe that was just the heat in the room. Jisung had the urge to leave, but another man who looked like a bouncer lifted the velvet rope for him. The man holding his phone beckoned him with a finger and Jisung had to move closer, he had a funny feeling running now would be a bad idea. He stopped a few paces away, hands balled at his sides. The man stood, he was much taller than Jisung, he was willowy and graceful. He lifted the phone, offering it to Jisung. Jisung swallowed dryly, reaching out to take it. But the moment his fingertips brushed the edge the man grabbed Jisung's wrist, pulling him flush against him. Jisung felt heat blooming beneath his skin as the man peered down at him, 

"You should be cautious, leaving your phone in a puddle of your own blood is a very bad idea" the man whispered, his voice just as smooth and velvety as it was over the phone. Jisung was nearly trembling as he nodded, "it was sweet, I was drawn to it. Are you aware of how delectable you are?" the man tilted his head a bit, Jisung couldn't speak, he had no clue what to say. He was terrified. "No matter, sit with me" he said, slowly taking a seat and drawing Jisung down with him. He set Jisung's phone aside, far enough that Jisung would have to lunge over the man to get it. 

"I-I really need to go, it's late" Jisung said, his fingers tapping his knees nervously. The man folded his legs, leaning back as he regarded Jisung. 

"You can't spare a few minutes? I did you the kindness of returning your phone" the man said, Jisung chewed the inside of his cheek. 

"Only-only a few" he relented, the man smiled and Jisung had to admit, it made his features that much more handsome. 

"Your name is Jisung, and mine is Hyungwon, you may call me hyung" the man, Hyungwon, said. Jisung nodded, "how old are you Jisung-ah?" he asked, 

"Twenty one" Jisung said, Hyungwon reached out, brushing Jisung's jaw affectionately. 

"So young" he cooed, "do you like being twenty one?" he asked, Jisung nodded hesitantly. "If I could pick an age to be forever I think it would twenty eight, twenty eight was a good age for me" he said, sounding fond. 

"I guess I wouldn't know what twenty eight would be like for me" Jisung said, trying to relax a bit. He didn't seem malicious, just aloof. 

"Not yet, but you will. Unless you'd prefer to stay at twenty one, maybe even twenty five" Hyungwon said idly, Jisung blinked. 

"How-how do you mean?" Jisung asked, Hyungwon peered at him, smiling a bit more as he pressed a thumb against Jisung's bottom lip. 

"I believe I fancy you, so I'd like to keep you. But of course, I'll let you choose which age you are turned at. I think that's fair" Hyungwon said, lips pursing a bit. 

"I don't...follow" Jisung murmured, avoiding his thumb. Hyungwon removed his hand and leaned against his fist, he opened his mouth and Jisung watched as a pair of fangs grew from his canines. He smiled, the tips of his fangs poking between his lips. 

"I'm what you would call a vampire, however the proper terminology is nightwalker. And I believe I've picked you as a new consort, your blood is very sweet, as are your cheeks" Hyungwon pinched Jisung's cheek, but he was in shock. Jisung could only stare, in utter disbelief, at the fangs now in Hyungwon's mouth. It wasn't really computing, but before he could even attempt to process it there was commotion at the velvet rope. 

"Sung-ah!" Jisung whipped his head around, Changbin was trying to get over the rope and the bouncer was restraining him. 

"Binnie-" 

"Jisungie, look here" Hyungwon guided Jisung's head by his chin, and before Jisung could even jump he sank his teeth into his neck. The pain was sharp and Jisung was stunned, Changbin was still yelling. 

"Yah, Hyungwon-ah" a voice said, Hyungwon pulled back, licking across the wounds in Jisung's neck. Jisung found it was difficult to breathe, and he was a little dizzy, vision fuzzy. "There's a hunter here, we should go" one of them nearby had stood, Hyungwon had wound his arms around Jisung so he couldn't go anywhere. But Jisung stretched his neck, looking at Changbin as the bouncer dragged him away. 

"Very well, carry him please. And keep your fangs out of him" Hyungwon said, lifting Jisung with ease and handing him over to his friend who was a very broad shouldered man. Jisung whimpered, trying to kick his way out of his grasp but he didn't have a chance. He was like a baggie of grapes to the man. They moved swiftly, ducking from the vip section into the crowds. They parted for them, barely sparing a pause in their dancing to let them through. 

Jisung was shaking like a leaf, eyes beginning to water as he tried to spot Changbin, begging someone to save him. Before long they were outside, heading toward a nice car parked in the gravel. Jisung felt panic begin to take him, they were really kidnapping him. 

Before they could reach the car there was a blur, a figure tackling one of the men ahead of Hyungwon. They rolled, pinning him to the ground at a painful angle. The man on top lifted his head to glare in their direction, he was handsome with a swoop of dark hair. 

"Hyungwon-ssi, freeze" a voice said, Jisung had to crane his neck to watch as two more figures moved into the clearing before the cars. One man was broad shouldered and tall, he was the one that addressed Hyungwon. The third man had a swoop of black hair and handsome features, though they were cold as they regarded Hyungwon and his co-conspirators. "You're being detained for conspiring to kidnap and turn a human" the man said, 

"Jaebum-ssi, I assure you I had no intention of such a thing" Hyungwon spoke calmly, the man, Jaebum, shifted his gaze to Jisung. 

"And the boy Wonho-ssi is carrying?" Jaebum said, Hyungwon smiled and gestured. Wonho slowly put Jisung on his feet, though it was hard for him to stand with the strange dizziness that seemed to cling to him. 

"Jisung-ssi is a friend, he's going with us to meet his friend Changbin" Hyungwon spoke carefully, meeting Jisung's gaze when he said Changbin's name. Something felt wrong, very wrong. And Jisung's worst fears were confirmed when one of Hyungwon's friends handed him a phone, Changbin's phone. Jisung swallowed the nausea roiling through him, what have they done? 

"Jisung-ssi, is that true?" the third figure spoke, Jisung tore his gaze from Changbin's phone to look at him. No, it wasn't true. But if he said otherwise, what would they do to Binnie? Jisung forced himself to nod, Hyungwon seemed pleased. 

"So we'll be going then" he said, reaching to take Jisung's hand and guide him toward the car. Jisung forced his legs to move, though they barely cooperated. And as Jisung passed between Jaebum and the other man he met his gaze, Jisung practically begged him to understand. This wasn't right, he needed help. Please. 

"Jinyoung-ah!" a voice called, "he's got a hostage!" a thin man was running full speed toward them. 

"Jackson- ergh!" one of Hyungwon's friends tackled Jaebum, Jisung whipped around as a full brawl broke out. Hyungwon's men descended on the three, the fourth man joining the fray once he was close enough. Jisung felt panic making his limbs wobbly, but before he could run he was grabbed by the arm. He was wrenched back and thrown into the backseat of the car, Hyungwon closed the car door and got into the drivers seat. Jisung's breathing was erratic with fear as he tried to open the door, but it was locked. Hyungwon peeled out of the parking lot, bouncing onto the street and screaming away from the club. 

"Pl-please, let me out, let me go. I don't want-" 

"You will be silent, or your Changbin will disappear" Hyungwon said, voice impossibly even. Jisung sucked in a breath, trembling now that he had nowhere to go. Hot tears began to fill his eyes, rolling down his cheeks. He pulled his legs up, hugging them tightly, making himself as small as possible. He didn't understand what he'd done in a previous life, he wish he could apologize for whatever it was. He couldn't understand, really, what he'd done to deserve all of this. He just wanted to know Changbin was okay and to go home, he missed his mom, his home. His chest hurt so much, the sobs he was keeping there ripping him up inside. 

Jisung lifted his head, peering through the tears to see at least where Hyungwon was going. Maybe if he could get out he could run...but he had to be slower than a vampire. A vampire...this was insane. 

Hyungwon drove for a long while, so long that Jisung had nearly cried himself to sleep by the time the car rolled to a stop. When it did, though, Jisung jerked his head up. Hyungwon turned the car off and got out, coming around to open the door for Jisung. Through the wind shield Jisung could only see the side of a house. Then Hyungwon was opening the door, offering his hand. Jisung only stared at it, staying tucked up on the seat. 

"If you wish to be difficult, I can be just as difficult to endure" Hyungwon said coldly, Jisung swallowed dryly and finally unwound his arms from his legs, taking Hyungwon's hand. His body groaned as he unfolded himself, various joints popping. 

Jisung peered around, they were...on the coast. The ocean was visible from over the rise in the distance. Jisung peered back at the house they were at, it was big, nice. It was at the end of a long drive and surrounded by trees. 

"Come, this will be your new home" Hyungwon said, letting go of Jisung's hand to lead him toward the porch. Jisung peered back at the forest, hesitating. "If you attempt to run, I'm not above breaking your legs" Hyungwon said calmly, stopping at the front door of the house. Jisung felt fear crawl through him, he turned away from the forest and follow Hyungwon up to the door. He unlocked it and pushed it open, revealing a wide foyer with a banister just over a hallway arch, a set of stairs on the left. There was another archway to the left as well, and as Hyungwon stepped in with Jisung following Jisung could see it was a sort of parlor. "You're welcome to lounge anywhere in the house, there will be human food available at all times. You will have your own room upstairs, though I hope you'll be in mine more often than not" Hyungwon smiled, the first time Jisung had thought of how handsome the gesture made him. Now it just seemed cruel. 

"Wh...why me?" Jisung murmured, hands tucked together in front of him, nails pressed nervously into his palm. Hyungwon came toward him, Jisung froze as he gripped his chin delicately between two fingers, peering down at him. 

"Your skin is soft, your scent is intoxicating, there are far too many physical attributes of yours" Hyungwon sighed, if it had been any other way, any other time, Jisung would have blushed and fallen in love just a little. It was kind of sad that it took him to be actually kidnapped for someone to talk to him like that. "It's late, we should retire" Hyungwon let him go, moving toward the stairs. Jisung idled in the foyer for a moment longer, just sort of...thinking. But that was a bad idea, so he followed Hyungwon up the stairs and down the hall. 

The room Hyungwon stopped at had a large bed, a dresser, and a tv. A window to the right as well, the forest lurking at the edges of it. 

"This is my room, when I'm here" Hyungwon said, closing the door behind them and going to the bed. He sat down on the end of the bed, peering at Jisung. "Come here" he murmured, Jisung felt himself tense all over. He didn't move, staring at the ground as fear wound through him. Why him...why him...? "Jisung-ah, now" Hyungwon's voice became icy, and Jisung forced himself to move in fear of punishment. He went to Hyungwon, close enough that Hyungwon reached out to tug him between his knees. 

Jisung held his breath as Hyungwon gently ran his hands up Jisung's sides, pushing his shirt up to reveal his soft stomach for a moment. Hyungwon hummed, "while I'm out you should consider working out, this isn't very attractive" he pinched the bit of fat on Jisung's tummy, making him flinch. Jisung wasn't a body builder, but he wasn't terrible to look at either. It kind of stung that someone that was supposedly so enamored with him thought he should lose weight. "But for now, please show me what you can do" Hyungwon shifted, reaching to his buckle and undoing his pants. Jisung felt bile rising in his throat. Hyungwon tugged Jisung down, situating him on his knees between his legs. He reached into his pants and pulled his flacid cock out, "come now, be a good boy" Hyungwon purred, Jisung swallowed the vomit in his throat and leaned forward. 

Jisung liked to think that his brain was kind, because he thought of literally anything else and he became distracted. Despite the bitter taste in his tongue, the ache in his jaw, or the occasional gag that pulled on his stomach when Hyungwon became impatient. 

"You're no good at this, or perhaps it's because you're distracted" Hyungwon murmured after at least ten minutes, Jisung pulled off, coughing as drool dripped from his chin. 

"I don't...I don't like to give head" Jisung rasped, throat aching. 

"Is that so?" Hyungwon said, "then let's use the better half of your body, turn around" he said, standing up. Jisung felt fear skitter up his spine, 

"B-but-" Hyungwon grabbed his jaw, squeezing and forcing a small whimper out of him. And it was like it all came back, making Jisung become rigid, tears filling his eyes. Hyungwon's features were blurred, the man that stabbed him was there. He was going to kill him, again, Jisung was going to die. Jisung ripped himself away, a wail filling the room as he tried to escape, panic making his heart race. 

"No-no, please-please! No please- I don't wan-wanna die- please" Jisung sobbed, pulling at his hair and curling up. A pair of hands grabbed him, tearing his hands away from his hair and slapping him across the face. Jisung's senses were jarred loose, his vision blurring for a moment. Hyungwon came into focus, and he looked pissed. Jisung could hardly breathe but he wasn't screaming anymore, just staring with wide, terrified eyes. Hyungwon blew a huff, picking Jisung up and tossing him onto the bed. 

"Go to bed, I expect you to preform when I return this weekend. I'll have the security alarm turned on so if you try to leave, I will know, and I will find you" Hyungwon said, gaze cold as he turned off the light and left, closing the door behind him. 

Jisung was left trembling, breathing labored and tears rolling freely down his cheeks. Why him...? 

Days passed and Jisung didn't even find it in him to move from the bed until the second day. He explored the house, almost hoping to find a way to contact the police, or anyone really. But there was nothing. No phone, no wifi, and true to his word Hyungwon had turned on the security. He was trapped. And that weekend, when Hyungwon returned, he'd want Jisung to 'preform'. Jisung was...a virgin. He dreaded the thought of being ripped up inside by that monster. But what would he do? 

Hyungwon was a literal monster, like, from lore type of monster. Jisung was powerless against the man. 

Jisung found himself in the bathroom midday saturday, the day Hyungwon said he'd return. He had to take his precautions, he had to make sure he would survive this entire ordeal. And the only way he could think to do that was...to prepare. It hadn't taken long for Jisung to find the lube in the nightstand, but from there he had really no clue what to do. 

So there he was, bottle of lube in hand, staring at the shower. He was still wearing his clothes, too. That's how lost he was. Jisung was...straight, he didn't know how to get ready to take it like he wasn't. He hadn't even tried anal with his girlfriend, it just wasn't a thing that interested him. 

Jisung took a deep breath, he supposed the best way to do this was to clean himself first. To save himself the nausea. So he put the bottle of lube on the sink and turned the shower on. It was cold so he got undressed while he waited for it to heat up. By the time he'd worked himself down to his boxers the bathroom was filling with steam. Jisung pulled his underwear off finally and stepped into the shower. He figured the cleaning process couldn't be that difficult, so he grabbed some soap and spread it on his fingers. He turned his ass toward the stream of water, letting it wash over him for a moment. Then he pressed his soapy fingertips against his hole, rubbing it around and scrubbing gently. Then he carefully pressed his pointer fingertip in, jaw tight as he tried to wiggle it around with little no success. He huffed, he had to relax. 

Jisung closed his eyes, trying to force himself to relax by thinking of literally anything else. Like school or his favorite coffee place...but that didn't help. Okay, he tried thinking of his girlfriend. Of her body, how milky and soft it was...just like Hyungwon described him. Jisung felt his cock twitch in interest, so he pressed his finger in a little futher. He hissed a bit at the burn, he kept his eyes closed and tried to think of what turned him on. But his girlfriend's face was becoming distant...and then he was reminded of the last time his memories became foggy and who had peered down at him. 

Jisung could see him so clearly, Minho, his dark eyes and the curl of his lips. Jisung huffed, pulling his finger gently out of his ass only to push it back in. He continued like this, thinking of Minho and the few moments he had to look at him. His voice, so smooth and low. Jisung gripped his slowly hardening cock with his free hand, driving his finger deeper into his ass as he cleaned it. If they had met some other way, if Minho had been human and he'd seen him at school. Would he have been interested in him? Would Minho flirt with him or put his hands on him? Jisung shuddered at the thought, his cock at full mast now. But he didn't pump it, he only kept his hand curled around it, his finger still working to clean his hole thoroughly. It took only a few more moments for Jisung to decide that he was clean. He removed his hands from himself, turning the water off. 

Jisung was still fully hard as he stepped out of the bathroom, the bottle of lube clutched in one shaky hand. He went over to the bed, climbing to the middle and spreading himself on his back. Jisung huffed to himself and he bent his legs, adjusting so that he could reach his hole effecitvely, his cock softening a bit with all the distraction. However, the moment Jisung coated his fingers with lube and closed his eyes his cock twitched again. It was like the very idea of Minho turned him on. Those lips and eyes, his voice. Jisung repeated his earlier ministrations, but it seemed almost easier with the lube. He was able to get his finger much deeper, so much deeper that Jisung startled a whimper out of himself, precum beading on the head of his cock. He figured that was a good sign, so he kept going. He rubbed around, massaging the lube around his hole as it fluttered.  
Jisung tried to replay the memory of Minho saying his name in his head, the smooth syllables making his cock twitch so much that Jisung had to take hold of it, pumping it languidly as he fingered himself open. After a while of huffing and whimpering Jisung was able to get another finger inside, stretching himself as much as he could with the awkward angle of his wrist. The whole ordeal made him feel a bit tingly, it was definitely a new sensation but not a bad one. Jisung almost liked it, even the idea of being full kind of turned him on. He could imagine begging Minho to fuck him, to fill him up with his cock. He could see Minho smirk at him, amused but still willing to indulge him. Jisung imagined Minho to be a tease, to bring Jisung to the edge just to let him rest on it. So that's exactly what he did, he tugged his cock until he was whining, begging to cum. And then he stopped, fingers still fingering his hole with fervor, keeping him right there. Teetering. Then it would recede, the need to cum. And he'd do it all over again. He was so busy with it all that he didn't hear the front door shut, or the steps, and he didn't even know anyone was there until they were opening the bedroom door. 

Jisung jolted as Hyungwon appeared, dark eyes curious as Jisung tried to cover himself up. 

"Look at you, you're doing well, aren't you?" Hyungwon murmured, hunger in his eyes as he shed his jacket and shirt, stalking closer to the bed. Heat flushed Jisung as he covered himself, scooting up the bed. 

"I-I didn't- I was-" 

"I don't need an explanation" Hyungwon said, shoving his pants down to his knees. "I only need you to preform" his lips curled and Jisung shivered, Hyungwon crawled onto the bed after he divested himself of all his clothes. Hyungwon had a nice figure, lean and long. It made sense that he was able to maneuver Jisung into his lap, his half hard cock nearly bumping Jisung's still mostly hard one. "I've had a long week, I'll consider this a gift" Hyungwon said, pumping himself to full hardness while Jisung watched with wide eyes. Like the rest of him, Hyungwon's cock was long. And Jisung became nervous when he lined up, he opened his mouth to protest, to halt him for just a moment. But Hyungwon gripped Jisung's hips and forced him down in one foul swoop, making Jisung yelp in pain and surprise. The feeling of something foreign intruding was uncomfortable as it was, but at that strength and pace was even worse. Tears burned Jisung's eyes as Hyungwon began to fuck up into him, ignoring Jisung's small cries to stop, begging him to slow down. But it was lost on him, Hyungwon took what he wanted and Jisung was only along for the ride. 

Jisung realized a few things that night. One, he needed a lot more time to prep to avoid the bit of blood staining the bed sheets after. And two, he kind of wished Minho would have left him in that alley instead. Anything was better than this...


	4. The Aftermath and Then Some*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning! At the end!!!! 
> 
> Sorry for the wait, I've had a good amount of my time taken up by daily responsibility and another fic I'm writing. Check it out if you want <3 ps it's an ateez ot8 fic :* 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!!

His head was swimming, and he heard seagulls. Where was he..? Changbing peeled his eyes open, head throbbing in the back. He could see the sky, and when he shifted he felt sand grind between his body and some concrete. With some effort and a small grunt, Changbing pushed himself into a sitting position. He could see the ocean, and there were shipping containers everywhere. They had left him at the docks. Changbing muttered a curse, rubbing his face as he recalled the events of the night before. The club, being snatched, the guy with the pouty lips threatening Jisung if he didn't cooperate. They were monsters, Changbin's neck and forearm were sure of that much. He touched the bite marks tentatively, anger flushing him. And then fear, because...what had they done with Jisung? 

Changbin didn't know what to do, but since he was far from home without his phone or wallet, he thought about it while he walked. He'd be missing class today, that was for sure. And his mom was probably freaking out by now. It would have to wait, though. 

One thing was for certain, Jisung was in trouble. And the only person that could help him was Changbin, but he didn't know how to help him. He could go back to that club, but he'd probably be killed this time. And those people that had chased them out of the club, were they bad guys too? He had no clue, all he knew was that one of the men holding Changbin in the bathroom had growled the word 'hunters' and then dragged him out and through the club. Then he spent the better half of the night in the back seat of a silver car being the main event for pouty lips and his shitty friend dimples. It hadn't been pleasant. 

By the time Changbing reached the city, he'd made a decision. He only knew two people that knew about the underground world of vampires and kidnappers. Kind of. Felix and the guy that helped Jisung the first time, Minho. Well, maybe he didn't know Minho, but maybe Felix could help him find Minho. And then Changbin remembered, they were supposed to meet with Seungmin's friend about the whole thing. Changbin groaned as he leaned against a stop sign, this was a mess. 

It took a long time, but Changbing eventually got home. His mom fretted over him, and he hid the bites from her while reassuring her he was okay. Then he went to his room and opened his laptop. He opened his messaging app, pulling Felix's contact up. He hit face time and waited, scratching as some dried blood in the crook of his arm idly. After a few rings he picked up on his phone, it looked like he was outside somewhere. 

"Hi hyung, what's up?" Felix asked, silently Changbin yanked his computer camera up to his neck. "What...whoa, hyung, is that-" then he showed him the bites on his forearms, and when Changbin put his laptop back and sat back in his chair Felix's eyes had blown wide. 

"Jisung is missing, I think the assholes who did this took him" Changbin said, Felix sputtered and nearly dropped his phone. 

"Wha-what!?" he said, terror evident in his features. 

"I don't know what to do Lix, do you think Seungmin's friend might be able to help?" Changbin asked, Felix gathered himself. 

"I don't-I don't know, maybe, he's supposed to come over to our dorm tonight so I can-" 

"Great, I'll be there" Changbin said, already reaching for his mouse. 

"Wait! Hyung, you can't just bust in and start asking things. I could get into a lot of trouble" Felix said, 

"Then what do I do? Felix, they have Jisung, what if they're doing something worse to him" Changbin said, the stress making his head hurt some more. Felix looked crossed between guilty and worried, 

"I know I just...hyung, there are rules we have to follow. If I want to stay out of prison, then I need to follow them. And Council prison is a lot worse than regular prison, trust me" Felix muttered the last part, "so I need to follow the biggest rule, which is hiding my identity. I can't tell anyone who isn't of magic or supernatural decent" Felix explained, "it's like the biggest no-no in the book" he said, 

"Felix" Changbin said carefully, "they-have-Jisung" he pronounced carefully, Felix made a frustrated noise. 

"F-fine! But if anyone asks, I didn't tell you anything. You found out on your own, b-because you were attacked by vampires. There, not technically a lie" he said, 

"Good, I'll see you tonight" Changbin said, Felix pouted a bit into the camera. 

"See you hyung" he mumbled, he hung up. Changbin sighed, rubbing his neck. He needed to fix this, it was all his fault. He had no clue where Jisung was, if he was okay...Changbin felt like the shittiest friend ever. But he didn't have time to feel bad, he got up to take a shower and change. 

So far, his game plan was to talk to Seungmin's friend. Maybe he knew Minho, or knew where he could maybe find Minho. And if Minho saved Jisung once, maybe he'd save him again. 

Changbin's mom was adamant about keeping him home, especially since her car was missing. A tidbit of information Changbin forgot to relay. But Changbin needed to get out there and look for Jisung, so he pulled the 'adult' card on her and stormed out the front door. He'd feel bad about it later. 

The dorms for their school weren't on campus, but they weren't far. Even then, considering the walk and the night Changbin had had he was a little sore. He made it though, just before the sun went down. He picked his way through the dorm building, finding Felix's dorm with ease since he'd been invited over before. He knocked and waited for an answer, which came quick enough. Felix was in a comfy sweater and sweats when he answered the door, 

"Ah, hyung, Seungmin and his friends got here a little while ago" Felix said, moving aside so Changbin could enter. The dorm was cozy, and the people in question were sat on the couch against the far wall. Changbin recognized Seungmin, but the other two people were strangers. One was pale with a large nose, messy pale hair across his forehead over a pair of circle, thin wire glasses. The other had a swoop of dark hair and a small smile on his lips. "Um, hyung, this is Jae-hyung and Wonpil-hyung" Felix gestured to the pale haired man first, then the dark haired one. 

"Hello, I needed to speak to whichever one of you would know a man named Minho" Changbin said, Jae raised a brow and Wonpil blinked in mild confusion. 

"Straight forward" Jae murmured, 

"U-uh, hyung, a little tact" Felix murmured, Changbin rolled his sleeves up and showed them the bites. 

"I know about vampires, unfortunately, and I know about witches too. So I need you to tell me if you know Minho, or anyone that might know him" he said, Wonpil's eyes became wide at the bites. Jae only raised both his brows this time,

"This about some grudge?" Jae asked, 

"Have you had those checked out?" Wonpil murmured, 

"Oh my god" Seungmin muttered, hiding his face in his hands. Felix went over and rested a hand on his back, looking guilty .

"No, some guys last night at a club, they were vampires. They took Jisung, and I...I need him back" Changbin said, stomach churning a bit. 

"He was taken?" Wonpil asked, brow pinching. 

"Yeah, I was hoping that...maybe, since Minho saved Jisung once he'd do it again. Because I...I don't know what I'm doing" Changbin gritted his teeth, worry and fear winding him up tight. Wonpil and Jae exchanged a look, 

"Look, uh, what was your name again?" Jae asked, 

"Seo Changbin" Changbin answered, 

"Look, Changbinnie, we're witches. We don't hang around vampires much, whole birds of a feather thing" Jae began, "but lucky for you, I may know the guy you're looking for. And if we're talking about the same person then I wouldn't get your hopes up, Minho isn't the most selfless person. His sire might be, but I couldn't guarantee anything" he explained, Changbin's hopes rose. 

"Really?" he asked, 

"Yeah, in fact, I'm supposed to have drinks with him this weekend. But seeing as how your friends time is limited, at least if he's still alive, I'll have him meet us at a bar tonight instead" Jae said, Changbin sagged with relief. 

"Thank you, seriously, this means a lot" he said, Jae pulled his phone out. 

"Don't thank me yet, like I said, he may not be willing to help" he said, dialing and putting the phone to his ear. Wonpil shifted, 

"Seungminnie, we can hang out still, we can just go to the bar instead" he smiled, Seungmin lifted his face from his hands and sent Felix a deadly glare. 

"I'm sorry this dingus intruded, on your only free night to hang out at that" he said, Felix withered a bit. 

"S-sorry Seungminnie" he murmured, Seungmin huffed and folded his arms. 

"Hey, Channie, what are you up to?" Jae said suddenly, Changbin turned his attention back to the elder. The person, Chan, must have picked up. "Great, meet me at the Cauldron in like twenty minutes...because I miss you....no, I won't put any nightshade in your drink tonight...yeah, okay cool, see you soon" Jae hung up, "you drug a guy one time and he never trusts you again" Jae shook his head as he stood, Wonpil standing with him. "Looks like we're on, I don't think everyone will fit in my car but I'm sure you don't mind sitting on a lap or two" Jae headed past Changbin, patting him on the shoulder. 

"Wait, we're all going?" Felix asked, 

"Yes" Seungmin said, standing and grabbing a jacket from beside his closet door. Felix's expression fell, but he followed them out the door anyway. 

"This really means a lot" Changbin said again, once they were outside. 

"Yeah, well, I know what it's like to get caught up in things you know nothing about. That's how I ended up in Guantanamo Bay a couple years ago" Jae said, 

"I had to bail him out" Wonpil said, 

"And by bail me out, he means break me out" Jae grinned, Changbin blinked. Who were these guys..? 

Jae's car was a little silver toyota, so Changbin ended up crammed in the back between Seungmin and Felix, which was fine. At least, if it weren't for the passive aggressive arguing going on. 

"I can't believe you did this, you know how excited I was to hang out with Wonpil-hyungnim finally" Seungmin muttered, 

"I'm sorry, it was an emergency, Jisung-hyung's been kidnapped" Felix whispered back, 

"Sure" Seungmin rolled his eyes, Changbin felt his temper tick. 

"Are you blind, huh punk?" Changbin shoved Seungmin's shoulder, "these bites are real, and the sick son of a bitch that did it has my best friend. Sorry I got in the middle of your hang out or whatever, but I need to find him before something really bad happens to him" Changbin said, Seungmin's face turned pink with shame, but he didn't say anything else.  
The bar Jae was talking about, the Cauldron, wasn't all that far. But it was definitely deeper into the city. They parked a ways down a dark street and climbed out. 

"I'd keep close, there are all sorts of unsavory characters around this place this time of night" Jae said, Wonpil looped arms with Seungmin, smiling. 

"We can get some drinks and snacks while we're here, oh, did you listen to the new Black Rose album?" Wonpil asked, that seemed to lift Seungmin's mood. But Changbin wasn't paying so much attention to that, he was walking beside Jae as they approached a building with a blaring purple cauldron signage. Jae held the door open for them as they filed in. The bar was dim, but not too busy. A few patrons here and there. But Jae didn't go to the bar once they were inside, he moved toward the back where there were booths. And in one of them was a group of people. 

Changbin didn't have the chance to look at all four of them, because the moment they approached he met the gaze of a man who was the very definition of a wet dream. His dark hair looked a little wet, parted toward the side a bit. His lips were plush and his features were smooth but feline. The shirt he wore was big, the buttons open enough that Changbin caught a peak of a smooth, firm chest. His pants were practically painted on too. Changbin dragged his gaze back up, heat crawling up his neck. The man's gaze glittered in the fluorescent lightning as he realized Changbin was staring at him. 

"Channie, long time no see" Jae's voice snapped Changbin out of it, he blinked a few times and tore his gaze from the man. Beside him sat a man with big, glittery eyes and an almost natural smirk to his lips. He wore a dark turtle neck with a jacket over it, stirring a glass of amber as he watched them approach. The man beside him stood, he was blonde with dark roots, a jacket over broad shoulders. He was good looking in a manly way, the grin he wore when he shook Jae's hand over the table made him all the more handsome. And sitting beside him was a timid looking boy, adorable and pale, sipping away at his drink. 

"Hey, yeah, how you been?" the man, Chan, had an accent. Like Felix, Australian. 

"I'm alright, I actually brought someone who'd like to meet you" Jae slapped a hand on Changbin's back, forcing him forward a step or two. Chan looked at him, Changbin's mouth dried up a bit. 

"U-uh, ya see um...my friend has been taken by some of your kind, and-" 

"Our kind? What do you mean?" Chan asked, expression unreadable. Changbin swallowed dryly, 

"M-Minho-" Changbin forced out, "he saved my friend, Jisung, when he got stabbed" he said, Chan's gaze didn't waver. "And now he um, he's been taken. And I know you're or er, um he is a vampire. I just figured if anyone could find him, then he could..." Changbin dwindled, becoming anxious as Chan continued to level his gaze on Changbin. 

"Mm, I did, but I won't be sticking my neck out for him again. I told him before, the last time was chance" the man in the turtle neck spoke, Changbin looked at him. 

"You're Minho?" he asked, the man tossed back the rest of his drink. 

"I am, and you're leaving" Minho said, folding his fingers together as he smiled at them. 

"Wh-what? Please, the guys that took Jisung aren't good people. They did this-" Changbin pulled his sleeves up to show them the bites, "who knows what they're doing to him" he said, 

"I'm sorry, we really don't involve ourselves in things like this. The rules set on us by the Coven are already strict as is, if he was taken then the guys who did it aren't the kind of people we want to associate with" Chan spoke up, Changbin felt his hopes dwindle. 

"If it's any consolation, the only reason a vampire would kidnap a human is to feed or turn them. Your friend is either dead or a vampire, and if he's a vampire then he's dead anyway, the Coven doesn't sanction the turning of humans anymore" the man that Changbin couldn't take his eyes off spoke this time, Changbin felt nauseous at his words. 

"Yeah, don't think that helped Hyunjin-ah" Jae murmured, putting an arm around Changbin's shoulders. "Thanks anyway, I'll see you again sometime Chan" Jae steered Changbin toward the bar where Seungmin, Felix, and Wonpil had made themselves comfortable. Jae slid onto a stool beside them, Changbin had no choice but to sit beside him. He put his elbows on the bar, resting his face in his hands and he tried to fight off a headache and figure out what he was going to do. 

"How did it go, hyung?" Felix asked, munching on some fried pickles. 

"They're staying out of it, they've gotta cover their own asses" Jae answered, Changbin rubbed his face roughly. 

"What am I going to do? I can't just call the police" he said, eyes burning a little. 

"Well, you could always go to a Hunter branch, they may be able to help you" Wonpil said, sipping a pink drink with an umbrella.

"You're just throwing words at me here" Changbin said blandly, 

"The Hunter branch was instated by the human government to protect people, they hunt down rogue vampires and werewolves, keep an eye on fae that pop in and out, and take down bad witches. Basically, anything within the supernatural realm that causes trouble, they do their best to take out" Seungmin explained, waving a fry around for emphasis. 

"Supernatural police?" Changbin summed up, Jae shot a finger gun at him. 

"Bingo" he said, 

"Could they even do anything? I don't know if I could even pick the guys out a lineup at this point" Changbin said, 

"Maybe, it wouldn't hurt to talk to them" Felix said, sucking grease off his thumb. 

"Alright, where do I go?" Changbin asked, 

"I've got nothing to do tomorrow, I'll take you around three if you're not busy" Jae offered, leaning over to steal a pickle off of Felix's plate. 

"Yeah, that's fine" Changbin said, Jae smacked a hand on his back. 

"Don't worry, we'll find him. Hyunjin was just talking out his ass" he said, Hyunjin...Changbin glanced over his shoulder at the table full of vampires. Hyunjin was talking to Chan and sipping a tall drink of his own. Changbin peered at his lips as they pursed around his straw, he felt heat grow in his stomach and looked away quickly. Jeez, get your head out of your ass Changbin. 

"Yeah..." Changbin murmured, Jae ordered him a drink and they hung out for a while. Changbin had the urge to keep looking back at the table, to keep looking at Hyunjin, but he'd be mortified if Hyunjin caught him staring. He'd already done it once. 

"I don't....I don't know if I can do it" Wonpil slurred, leaning heavily on the bar. 

"You can, I believe in you hyungnim" Seungmin hiccuped, taking Wonpil's hands, which left him a bit unsteady. 

"No, you don't get it-" 

"You can...do it!" Seungmin cut him off loudly, Wonpil whined. 

"I can't, I'm sorry" he groaned, 

"Okay, I think it may be time to head out" Jae said, sliding off his stool. "I'm pretty sure Felix is dead and they've been arguing about Wonpil buying a cactus for like twenty minutes" he said, helping Wonpil off his stool. Changbin had only had one drink, so he felt fine. 

"I tuned it out after a while" he said, 

"Help me get these idiots to the car" Jae said, keeping an arm around Wonpil. Changbin gave him a thumbs up and helped Seungmin off his stool, Felix had been resting his face on the bar for a while now. Changbin would have been worried about him quietly slipping away in the midst of the cactus talk, but he was snoring soundly. Changbin decided to come back for him as he helped Seungmin toward the door, 

"Binnie...can I call you Binnie? Are you older than me?" Seungmin asked, squinting as he stumbled his way to the door. 

"I'm your hyung" Changbin corrected, Seungmin wrinkled his nose. 

"Binnie-hyung" he compromised, Changbin sighed as he nudged the door open with his foot. 

"Sure, Binnie-hyung, whatever you want Seungminnie" Changbin said placatingly, Jae already had Wonpil in the car. He was a very calm drunk, it seemed. Jae was buckling him in, so Changbin had to lean Seungmin against the car to get the back seat door open. And once he did Seungmin insisted on getting himself into his seat, but when he leaned down to climb in he face planted into the seat. Changbin bit back a laugh, 

"That was smooth" Jae said, "is Felix still inside?" he asked, 

"Yeah, yeah" Changbin said, voice laced with amusement as he pulled Seungmin into a sitting position and maneuvered him into his seat properly. 

"Alright, I'll get him" Jae said, hopping onto the curb and heading back inside. Seungmin was mumbling something about little umbrellas and the desert, Changbin was still holding his laughter as he got Seungmin buckled. 

"You're a sweet friend" a voice said, startling Changbin into standing up so fast he smacked his head into the roof of the car. It jarred his sense and made him stumble back, his heel catching the curb so he that he fell on his ass. He groaned, holding his head. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you" that voice said, Changbin glanced up and found none other than Hyunjin standing on the curb beside him. 

"W-well you did, be careful" Changbin said, Hyunjin moved closer and crouched, nearly eye level with Changbin and way too close for comfort. Hyunjin smiled, Changbin's heart almost stopped. 

"Sorry, does it hurt?" Hyunjin reached up and gently smoothed a hand over Changbin's head, then down to the back of his neck, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

"I'm...I'm fine" Changbin murmured, lost in Hyunjin's gaze for a moment. Then he shook his head, clearing his throat as he stood. "Did you need something from me?" he asked, closing the car door since Seungmin had dozed off. 

"No, but I figured you needed something from me" Hyunjin said, folding his arms. 

"What would I need from you?" Changbin asked, 

"Well, you said you were looking for your friend, the one Minho-hyung helped" Hyunjin said, 

"Yeah, and your leader kindly told me to shove it" Changbin said bitterly, 

"I know, and I felt bad, so I thought I'd tell you something you might want to know" Hyunjin said, gaze glittering. Changbin was a bit suspicious, he didn't think it was a great idea to trust anyone as pretty as Hyunjin. Especially a vampire as pretty as Hyunjin. 

"What would that be?" Changbin asked, 

"There's something like a social hierarchy among vampires, you know, the eldest get more respect and so on" Hyunjin rolled his wrist for emphasis, 

"Yeah, and?" Changbin prompted, 

"Well, whenever a vampire of higher stature rolls into town we know about it. Chan likes to keep tabs to avoid who he thinks will pose a threat to our little coven, and last night we heard that an older vampire had been spotted downtown. And he'd been chased out by a group of Hunters, they were at a club called Neon. It's off of-" 

"Forty Fifth and Century" Changbin supplied, 

"I figured you'd know it" Hyunjin smiled, Changbin had to glance away briefly to avoid getting distracted. 

"Do you know their names? The guys...the vampires that took Jisung?" he asked, 

"I know their leader's name, the head vamp to so speak. Choi Hyungwon, and I know he isn't one to be trifled with. I'd be very careful pursuing him" Hyunjin said, Changbin committed the name to memory. "I heard you and your friends talking about going to the Hunter branch, that would be the best course of action for you" he said, 

"You think so?" Changbin asked, glancing at him again. 

"Yeah, they're already hot on Hyungwon's trail. If anyone can get your friend back, it'll be them" Hyunjin said, Changbin blew air out his nose. 

"Weren't you the one saying that he was probably dead or a vampire?" he asked bitterly, Hyunjin at least had the sense to look sheepish. 

"Sorry, that's usually a comfort for people who know our world. There are worse things than being dead, and sometimes dead is the best option" Hyunjin explained, voice softening. Changbin didn't like the sound of that, 

"Well, thanks, for the information" he said, Hyunjin smiled again and reached out. Changbin almost had the mind to flinch, but Hyunjin cupped his face and turned it, laying a kiss on his cheek. 

"That's another apology, maybe I'll see you around sometime" Hyunjin's hands left him sooner than Changbin wanted, but Jae was coming out of the bar with Felix in his arms bridal style. 

"This kid sleeps like the dead, Changbin, get the door" Jae grunted as he waddled toward the car, Changbin turned to say by to Hyunjing, but he was gone. Nowhere to be found. So with a stifled sigh Changbin got the door for Jae, they put Felix between Seungmin and himself. Then headed home. Changbin thought about what Hyunjin had told him, and he decided it would be better to tell Jae. Changbin didn't know what he was doing, after all. 

"Hyunjin told me the name of the vampire that took Jisung" Changbin said, Jae peered at him through the rear view mirror. The other three were snoring soundly, so it was a better time than any. 

"What? When did he do that?" Jae asked, 

"While you were getting Felix" Changbin said, 

"Sneaky bastard" Jae murmured, "who did he say it was?" he asked, 

"Choi Hyungwon" Changbin answered, Jae swerved a bit. 

"S-seriously?" he said, eyes wide as he tried to drive and look at Changbin. 

"Yeah, do you know him?" Changbin asked, 

"Hell no" Jae said adamantly, "but I know of him, the guy leaves a body dumb everytime he comes to town" he said, Changbin paled a bit. "Ah, b-but that doesn't mean he killed Jisung, don't worry, I'm sure he's alright" Jae said unconvincingly, Changbin rubbed at his throat nervously. He hoped going to the Hunter branch would be the right move, this Hyungwon guy sounded like bad business. 

Jae asked Changbin to help him get Seungmin and Felix into their dorm, and since Jae was doing him the favor of taking him to the Hunter branch he couldn't say no. Plus, Changbin still had no clue where he moms car was. That was one more thing to deal with tomorrow. 

It took some manuevering and muscle, but they got Felix and Seungmin into bed. Jae said he'd get Wonpil home, so he took Changbin home next. He hopped out right out front,  
"Hey Binnie" Jae called, Changbin paused in the driveway, glancing back. "Jisung will be alright, I'm sure of it" he reassured him, Changbin wasn't so sure himself. But the sentiment was nice, so he mustered a smile. 

"Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow" Changbin said, Jae waved before he drove off. Changbin sighed and headed up to the stoop, unlocking the door as quietly as he could since no lights were on. It was late, so he had already figured everyone would be asleep. That left Changbin to creep up to his room. He didn't even bother turning his bedroom light on after his door was closed, he went straight to his bathroom. He didn't feel tired at all, so he decided to take a shower. 

Changbin turned the water on and waited for it to heat up. He shed his clothes in the meantime, mind moving sluggishly through the day. Where he woke up by the docks, walked all the way home, and then met Felix and his friends. Then the bar, the vampires and what he'd learned. And Hyunjin...he kept appearing in Changbin's mind. Sparkly eyes, full lips, and tight pants. Changbin let go of a shuddering breath, cock stirring at he thought of those lips wrapped around him, swallowing him down. Would Hyunjin whine? He seemed like the whining type. But he was so sexy and confident, adorable too. He was way out of Changbin's league, but he could still think about him. Right? Was that creepy? His cock didn't seem to think so. Changbin huffed, gripping his semi briefly before reaching out to test the water. Steam was already rising from the tub, so Changbin stepped in.  
The water felt amazing, just on the hotter side of warm. Changbin let it wash away the sweat from the day, he tipped his head back. Then he gripped his cock again, picturing Hyunjin on his knees for him. He was much taller than Changbin, so he'd probably have to lean down to get his mouth on him. Changbin wouldn't mind, he'd even stand on a soap box if it meant he could get that gorgeus mouth on him. Changbin stroked himself slowly, squeezing at his head on each upstroke. It felt so good, it had been a while since he'd gotten off. Hyunjin's image was the perfect canon fodder for a quickie. 

Hyunjin seemed like a top, but Changbin would love to top someone like that. Make him drool and beg, Changbin shuddered. He couldn't even imagine Hyunjin begging for cock, but the idea brought Changbin barreling toward his orgasm. He stroked faster, hips bucking. He rested his free hand on the wall, holding himself up as he jerked off. 

"Hah...fuck" Changbin breathed, pressing his thumb into his cockhead, making him jerk. "Shit" he hissed, almost there...

Changbin wondered if Hyunjin was sensitive, if Changbin could talk him into a hard on like he'd had done to him a few times. Suddenly, an image of Hyunjin with his mouth open, cum on his lips, flashed in Changbin's mind. With a soft cry and a hard jerk of his hips Changbin came across the shower wall. He shuddered, milking his cock until it was oversensitive. He sighed when he was done, washing his hand off and spraying down the wall. Then he grabbed his body wash, lathering up and washing off before he washed his hair and got out. 

After throwing on some boxers and nothing else, Changbin cllapsed into bed. It was a little easier to want to go to sleep after his shower. But even he began to sink into sleep, his mind worried. He worried about Jisung, and he worried that this Choi Hyungwon would never give him back. Changbin squeezed his eyes shut, tomorrow, he'd deal with it tomorrow.


	5. A Maze of Frustration*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another r*pe warning! And smut technically
> 
> I'm glad you guys are enjoying it so far, this is probably one of the darker things I've written :o but I'm a sucker for pain :*  
> Hope you enjoy!!

Changbin had class the next day, but he could hardly focus. Three o'clock was so close, and all he could really think about was what could be happening while he was sitting there zoning out. 

Luckily his lack of focus also made the day roll by relatively quickly. So by the time he'd gotten lunch Jae was calling him, 

"Meet me out front on Meyer Street" Jae said before hanging up, Changbin stuffed his burrito into his face as he jogged across campus to meet Jae. Sure enough his little silver car was parked on the curb outside the school gates in the parking lot. Jae unlocked the door as Changbin approached, 

"Hey" Changbin greeted as he got in, 

"Hey, you ready to go?" Jae asked, 

"Yeah" Changbin said, a bit of nerves appearing as he realized he'd be talking to the equivalent of the supernatural police. 

"Cool" Jae pulled out of the parking lot, rolling onto the street in the opposite direction of Changbin's house. "They probably won't be able to guarantee you anything, but at least they'll be able to give you some peace of mind" he said, 

"I don't really need peace of mind, I need to find Jisung" Changbin said, Jae gave him a sidelong look. 

"Yeah, I know, I'm just making sure you think realistically" he said, Changbin nodded but didn't say much else. This was his last option, he needed them to find Jisung. 

A while later Jae pulled into a parking lot just beside a building that looked like a bounty hunter's office. All it said on the window was 'BOSP'. Jae parked and got out, Changbin followed him. He strode toward the building, but he paused when he reached the door, glancing back. "This is probably gonna feel weird, let me know if you get dizzy" Jae said,   
"What's gonna feel weird?" Changbin asked, 

"You'll see, come on" Jae opened the door and went inside, Changbin followed him. From outside it looked like a regular old office, the kind you'd see on tv. And then, the moment Changbin stepped through the thresh hold, it shifted before his very eyes. Like a fade out on a power point, Changbin's head throbbed and he blinked a few times as he steadied his vision. Suddenly they were in a big room full of people, like a police station. A phone was ringing somewhere, people were talking, there was the sound of typing on a keyboard. "Follow me" Jae said, moving toward a window to the right where a woman sat filing her nails. "Hi, I'd like to report a kidnapping" Jae said, the woman glanced up. Her pupils were slit like a cat, and they narrowed a bit on Jae. Then she picked up a clipboard and slid it through the window, 

"Fill this out" she said, Jae gave her a tight lipped smile and took the clip board. He turned around and held the clipboard out to Changbin. He sighed, great. They sat on a bench on the far wall, Changbin began filling the paperwork out. But about half way through he became frustrated, 

"This is stupid, it's just as bad as the human police" he muttered, 

"Yeah" Jae sighed, arms folded. "But there isn't anything you can really do about it" he said, watching a man saunter past them idly. Changbin frowned, maybe not...or maybe...  
Changbin went back to the window, 

"The people looking for Choi Hyungwon, can I speak to them?" he asked, the woman turned a bored look on him. 

"Fill out the paperwork and maybe you will" she said, Changbin's jaw ticked. 

"My friend is human, and he was taken by him. I need to speak to someone that can help me" he said carefully, 

"Fill out the paperwork, and we will help you" the woman reiterated, Changbin slammed the clipboard down on her ledge, temper flaring. 

"Is there a problem here?" a voice said, Changbin looked over his shoulder. A man with a swoop of black hair stood there, brow raised. 

"My friend was kidnapped by Choi Hyungwon the day before yesterday, he's human" Changbin said, the man seemed caught off guard.  
"You...were you with him?" the man asked, Changbin nodded and rolled his sleeves up. 

"His friends kept me in their car and...did this" He lifted his arms, frowning. The man took a deep breath, looking unhappy. 

"Come with me" he said, moving past the window. Changbin glanced at Jae who made a 'go' gesture, so Changbin went. The man took Changbin to a back room with a table, some shelves, and a water cooler. "Please, sit" he said, Changbin walked toward the table and pulled a chair out as the man closed the door and shuttered the window. Changbin sat on the otherside of the table, tucking his hands into his lap. "My name is Park Jinyoung, I was part of the sting to capture Choi Hyungwon last night. I believe I owe you an apology, we knew he had a hostage we just didn't know where. It must have been you" he explained, taking a seat across from Changbin. 

"Oh, yeah...they threw me into a car and drove off, I guess it was your guys that scared them off" he said, Jinyoung nodded. 

"Ah, one second" he reached into his pocket and pulled his phone out, he tapped on it and then slid it across the table toward him. "Do you recognize any of these men? Go ahead and swipe" he said, Changbin glanced at the phone. Sure enough one of the guys that had thrown Changbin into the car. Pouty lips, Changbin swiped through the pictures. The third picture was the other guy, dimples. 

"The first one and third one, they were the ones that were in the car with me" Changbin said, sliding the phone back toward Jinyoung. But he pushed it back, swiping to the sixth picture. 

"And this one? Did you happen to see him? Did he speak to you?" Jinyoung asked, the man in the photo was attractive. He had sleepy features and neat hair. 

"No...is that him? Choi Hyungwon?" Changbin asked, a bit tired as he surveyed the picture a bit. 

"Yes, he's the one that took your friend" Jinyoung said, 

"And you haven't found him yet?" Changbin asked, Jinyoung took his phone back. 

"Not yet, we haven't begun assuming the worst yet" he said, "we're going to be having my team track one of Hyungwon's people, we were able to swipe some of their belongings from the last scene" he explained, 

"How do you do that?" Changbin asked, 

"We could have a tracking spell cast on the item if it's of enough sentimental value, or we can have one of our wolves track by smell" Jinyoung explained, 

"What if I had something of Jisung's?" Changbin asked, Jinyoung's gaze lit up. 

"That would be extremely helpful" he said, Changbin nodded. 

"I can bring something" he said, 

"Okay, great, just mention that you're here to see me when you come back" Jinyoung said, Changbin stood and Jinyoung followed. He opened the door for him, "we'll do our best to get your friend back" he said, Changbin nodded again but said nothing. He walked back through the station, finding Jae snoozing on the bench. Changbin roused him with a slight kick to the shin, Jae snorted as he startled awake. 

"What-what, I'm up" he rubbed his nose, standing. "What happened? What'd they say?" he asked, 

"I've gotta bring them something of Jisung's, so they can track him" Changbin said, 

"That's great! See, it'll all work out" Jae said, slinging an arm around Changbin's shoulders. 

"Yeah, I just...something feels off, I don't know what" Changbin murmured, 

"What do you mean?" Jae asked, 

"The night it happened, those guys knew the hunters were coming. They had way too much to steal Jisung and throw me into their car, you know? What if that happens again? What if they keep chasing this guy and miss him by minutes?" Changbin said, forehead aching a bit. 

"Seriously?" Jae murmured, when they stepped back out of the station he got the same headache. But he wasn't given much time to think, because the sun was setting.   
"How long were we in there?" Changbin asked, a bit caught off guard. 

"Don't worry about it, time moves a little faster in there, it's a tick they haven't quite worked out" Jae explained, that was bizarre...

"Jaehyung, Changbin" a voice said, they both glanced up as a figure leaned away from the wall. They wore a wide brimmed hat, sunglasses, and a face mask. They also wore layers and gloves. 

"Uh, can I help you?" Jae asked, taking his arm from Changbin's shoulders. 

"Come over here" the man beckoned them toward the shade, ducking around the corner of the building. Changbin exchanged a look with Jae, 

"Should we just leave?" Changbin murmured, 

"I dunno" Jae murmured back, shrugging. 

"Come on, I need to talk to you" the person hissed from the shade, and then they took their sunglasses off. Changbin startled as he met Hyunjin's gaze, 

"What the-" 

"Shh!" Hyunjin hissed, beckoning them with a crook of his finger. They finally obeyed, moving into the shadow of the building. 

"What are you doing out here in the sunlight?" Jae asked, 

"I knew you'd be here, and I needed to tell you something important" Hyunjin said, adjusting his hat a bit. 

"Couldn't you have texted me or something?" Jae said blandly, Hyunjin gave him a bland look of his own. 

"Just listen, Chan heard something the last night from Bambam" he said, 

"Who's Bambam?" Changbin asked, 

"He's a hunter" Jae supplied, 

"Yeah, he's on the team that tried to take down Hyungwon the night your friend was kidnapped" Hyunjin explained, "and he thinks there's a mole, someone's been alerting Hyungwon every time they make a move" he said, Changbin felt himself pale. 

"Wh-what?" he murmured, 

"Weren't you just talking about that? He said it felt like they had too much to kidnap Jisung" Jae explained, Hyunjin nodded. 

"They have someone on the inside, they won't be able to catch him at this rate" he said, meeting Changbin's gaze. "I'm sorry, they won't be able to get your friend back" he said, Changbin swallowed the spit in his mouth. 

"N-no, I think...I think I have an idea" he murmured, 

"What?" Jae said, 

"You're a witch, right? Can you do a tracking spell?" Changbin asked, Jae made a face. 

"No, I work in summoning" he said, 

"What the hell is that?" Changbin asked, 

"You don't know a damn thing about witches, do you?" Jae folded his arms, 

"No! I don't know about any of this stuff!" Changbin exploded, "all I know is that my best friend has been kidnapped by some psycho, and now there's no hope of finding him. Unless we go find him ourselves" He threw his hands down in frustration, Jae blinked at him. 

"Yeesh...alright, I think Felix is good at hedge witch spells like that, we could ask him" he said, 

"Good" Changbin sighed, he glanced at Hyunjin. "Thanks for telling us, it means a lot" He said, Hyunjin tugged his mask down to smile. 

"No problem, just be careful, even if you find your friend there's no way you'll be able to just get him out. Hyungwon probably has him locked up somewhere" he said, 

"Shit" Changbin muttered, 

"Doesn't he go those stupid parties? The ones your kind throw because you've got too much time on your hands?" Jae asked, Hyunjin gave him another unamused look. 

"Probably, Hyungwon is older than us. I can try to find out when the next one is while he's in town" he said, folding his arms. 

"Wait, he's going to leave?" Changbin asked, fear trickling into him. 

"Well, yeah, he doesn't live here. He just rolls into town when he has business to take care of" Hyunjin said, 

"So now we've got a timeframe too" Jae sighed, Changbin felt the odds stacking against them. He pushed a hand into hair, gripping it. What was he going to do? He was in over his head, but if he didn't do something Jisung was as good as dead. 

"Changbin" Hyunjin said, Changbin glanced at him. "Let me talk to Chan, he may not help us but he could get us some information. If we can just figure out when Hyungwon will be at one of these parties you can probably get to Jisung while he's away" he said, Changbin stared at him. 

"Thank you" he murmured, Hyunjin pinched his cheek affectionately. 

"Sure, just give me a few days" he said, Changbin nodded. 

"Okay, I should get you home then, I'll call Felix too" Jae said, Changbin was grateful for them. He could do this, they could do this. They could get Jisung back, they had to...He had to. 

~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~

It was gloomy outside, maybe it would rain. Jisung sighed, laying his head on his arms where they were folded on the windowsill. He was in his pajamas still, back and ass sore from the night before. Hyungwon was still here, he was taking a shower. Jisung could hear the water running, it was the only thing that brought him comfort. Because so long as the water was running, then Hyungwon was busy. Too busy to bother Jisung. 

It had only been a few days, but Jisung knew he had to cooperate. If he didn't, then he'd be killed. He was almost beginning to wonder if maybe that was better than this. But he pushed those thoughts aside, watching the sky some more. 

If it had been any other way, any other circumstance, Jisung would go outside. He'd sit in the grass and feel the wind on his skin, he's smell the rain in the air and enjoy being alive. He'd enjoy all of it. But there he was, stuck inside. 

The water was off. Jisung heard steps and then the bathroom door was opening, 

"I'm leaving a diet plan for you, you haven't lost any weight. In fact, I think you've gained some" Hyungwon said, Jisung felt bitterness tighten his lips. "Are you ignoring me?" Hyungwon asked, Jisung heard the steps approach. Then a hand was pushing into his hair, gripping a handful, and yanking his head back. Jisung winced, letting his head fall back to peer up at Hyungwon. He was dressed, hair wet and pushed back. "Do I need to repeat myself?" He asked, 

"No" Jisung murmured, Hyungwon hummed. 

"I'd teach you a lesson, but I have a meeting to attend. I expect you ready for me tonight" he said, he let go of Jisung's hair and moved toward the door. "I'll see you soon" he said, leaving the room. Jisung fell backward, sprawling on the floor and staring at the ceiling. He was sore...

Jisung had spent the better half of the last few days crying, and eating, so his weight gain made sense. Stress eating did that to you. What else was he supposed to do here anyway? 

Jisung sighed as he rolled onto his stomach. He'd be in class now, joking with Changbin or zoning out. They'd make plans to go get pizza or play video games afterward. He'd be looking for another job or do his best to study. He'd really study if he was given the chance now. He wouldn't take any of his freedom for granted. Jisung felt his eyes burn a bit, and tears filled them, but it was strange...he didn't feel much. Maybe some regret, an ache or two. But nothing that warranted the tears rolling down his face...what was happening to him? 

Jisung got up, not bothering to wipe his face as he went downstairs to the kitchen. He didn't go for the fridge, however. He went for the pantry, where he knew there was wine and brandy tucked up on a high shelf. Jisung pulled a stool from the breakfast bar and pushed it into the pantry, climbing up and searching the top shelf. Sure enough, three bottles of wine and two of brandy. Jisung grabbed one of the wine bottles, climbing down carefully. He didn't bother putting the stool back, only went to find a cork screw. 

The drawers were well organized, so he found it with the kitchen shears and knives. Jisung paused as he picked the cork screw up, peering at it and then the knives in the drawer. Shiny, silver...sharp. An image filled Jisung's mind suddenly, a flash of silver, a sharp pain across each wrist, and then mind numbing stillness. He'd be done...

Jisung slammed the drawer shut with a choked noise, he jammed the cork screw into the cork of the wine. With a few hard twists and a harsh tug the cork came loose with a cartoonish pop. Jisung tossed the cork screw into the sink with the cork still stuck to it. Then he tipped the wine bottle back, taking a healthy swig. It was kind of bitter but fruit, he didn't mind the taste. So he kept drinking, until he stomach felt swollen and he felt sick. Then he sat on the floor against the cabinets, coddling the bottle and staring at nothing in particular. 

"I'm tired..." Jisung whispered, rubbing his eyes. After a little while he felt fuzzy, sleepy and fuzzy. He stretched across the kitchen floor, dozing in and out. Each time Jisung came to the light had shifted and he took another swig of wine, keeping himself sufficiently buzzed. 

It was maybe the tenth time Jisung had dozed off when he realized the sun was mostly down, Hyungwon would be home soon. And then he'd want...this. Jisung's hand crept down the front of his pants, touching his cock. It had become kind of sensitive with the amount of times Hyungwon made him cum. The lightest touch and he was getting hard, filling out in his pajama pants. Jisung huffed, turning fully onto his back and shimmying his pants down. His cock was free but still laid against his stomach, Jisung didn't touch it right away. He was still more or less loose, so he reached down and plunged two fingers into himself with a moan. His back arched a bit as he scissored them, feeling around for his prostate. It wasn't an easy task, but it got the job done. He'd be prepped for Hyungwon, and his cock was drooling precum like no tomorrow. A win-win, he supposed. 

The front door was being opened, Jisung could hear it. But he didn't stop, he only shifted and pushed his fingers as deep as he could. He heard steps, and then Hyungwon appeared around the corner of the kitchen aisle. Jisung met his gaze, pulling his fingers out and spreading his legs, his pants hanging off one foot. 

"I'm ready" he murmured, Hyungwon smiled slowly and undid his belt. 

"You're a quick learner, Jisung-ssi" he said, Hyungwon apparently had no complaints and took Jisung on the floor. When he finished, thoroughly satiated, he left him there. And Jisung didn't move, he stayed on the floor, chest still rising and falling rapidly. Cum dribbled out of him, legs open where Hyungwon left them. "Clean that up when you're done" Hyungwon said, fixing his clothes. Then he glanced at the wine bottle, mostly empty beside Jisung. "Did you eat today?" he asked, Jisung reached out and dragged his fingertips along the bottle, chilly from being left on the floor for so long. "If that's how you wish to diet, then be my guest. But at least eat a slice of bread, you'll get alcohol poisoning otherwise" he said, going back around the kitchen aisle and disappearing from sight. 

Jisung stared at the dark ceiling, it was warm where Hyungwon's cum dripped out of him. It was cold everywhere else...Jisung picked up the bottle of wine and took another swig. Actually...it was warm where the wine filled his stomach too. 

~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~

Felix was freaking out, Changbin was watching him pace back and forth. 

"This is a bad idea" Felix said for the fifth time since meeting in their dorm,

"Then don't do it" Seungmin butted in, reading quietly on his bed. 

"He has to do it" Changbin pushed, 

"No he doesn't" Seungmin said simply, Changbing scowled at him. 

"Look, the party is three weeks, that's what Hyunjin said Chan told him" Jae said from the couch, Wonpil had tagged along too. Apparently he was also a hedge witch, so he was there to assist Felix. Two heads were better than one, after all. "So we need to figure out where Jisung is so that we can be prepared for whatever we need to do to get him out when Hyungwon leaves, we won't have a huge time frame so if we've gotta get past people or a cage or something, we need to know" he said, 

"B-but what if I do it wrong, what if they track us back? Agh, I can't do this" Felix crouched, holding his head like he was going crazy. 

"Felix, I'll be here to help you, it'll be a simple tracking spell" Wonpil reassured him, 

"It's a bad idea" Seungmin said, 

"Would you shut up?" Changbin snapped, Seungmin gave him a bland look over his book. "Felix, if you two do it together it'll be more secure, right?" he asked, Felix nodded, eyes wide. "Then you'll be fine, but we need to do this now. We don't have a lot of time, and if there are people guarding Jisung we'll need to come up with a more complicated plan. So please" he said, Felix seemed hesitant, but he eventually nodded. 

"Changbin, what did you bring of Jisung's?" Wonpil asked, standing up and approaching them. Changbin took his backpack off, kneeling and digging around inside. He pulled out Jisung's favorite sweater, the same one from high school. They'd gotten matching ones and Jisung wore his all the time. The bee mascot was faded on it, he'd washed it so many times. "That's perfect, here" Wonpil held his hand out, Changbin gave him the sweater. "Felix, get the candles please" Wonpil went to the center of the room and got to his knees, he pulled his own satchel around on his hip. He dug into it, pulling out a roll of paper and some purple paint, a paintbrush too. He rolled the paper out, uncapping the paint and dipping the brush. Changbin stood and went to sit beside Jae on the couch, 

"What's he doing?" he asked in a murmur, 

"It's a basic conjuring circle, all magic uses something similar. Usually you do it on the floor, but since it's a tracking spell it'll scorch the carpet. The paper keeps that from happening" Jae explained, Wonpil was in fact drawing a circle. But within it he was drawing all sorts of symbols, a few of which Changbin recognized from his research. Felix returned from his closet with five candles, he placed them neatly on five of the symbols on the paper. Then Wonpil put the sweater in the middle, Felix knelt beside him and they held hands. 

"Ready? Don't be nervous" Wonpil said, smiling. Felix nodded, they shifted so that they both faced the circle, holding one hand and hovering the other over the sweater. Felix began mumbling in a language Changbin didn't know, Wonpil joined him. The lights in the room flickered, then went out. Changbin straightened up, nervous at not being able to see. And then, the candles sparked, lighting up without a match. Changbin could see them glow on Felix and Wonpil's faces, their eyes had begun to burn blue. There was a strange electricity in the room as the flames began to dance, shadows moving in toward the sweater. Changbin watched in awe as the sweater was eaten up by flames, turning it to ash in seconds. And then the ash began to swirl, an invisible wind picking them up and pressing them in tighter and tighter until they formed a grey orb. Then Wonpil reached into the circle, letting the little pebble fall into his palm. He turned to Felix who held a sort of locket in his hands, Wonpil pressed the pebble into it and Felix snapped it shut. The top was made of glass, and the ash inside glowed like it was burning. Wonpil swept his arm over the circle, murmuring another word Changbin didn't know. All the candles went out, leaving them in darkness again. And then the lights flickered back on. 

Changbin blinked, vision adjusting. 

"Whoa..." he murmured, 

"Yeah, it's pretty cool" Jae agreed, Felix stood up and came over to Changbin. 

"This'll show you where Jisung is as soon as you put it on" he said, Changbin let him place it in his hands. It felt warm, but not hot. How weird...

"Thanks" he said, 

"Go ahead" Wonpil urged him, Changbin nodded and lifted the chain over his head. He lowered it and the locket fell against his chest, and the moment it touched him an image flashed in his mind. "Close your eyes" Wonpil said softly, Changbin did as he was told. And when he did, he could see him. Jisung, he was in bath robe, sitting on a couch with a bottle of wine between his ankles. He looked...sickly. Tired and gaunt. He was in a house, and it was like Changbin was being pulled from the house through the front door. He was pulled down a dirt drive onto a road, he was pulled and pulled, catching sight of each road sign until he was slammed back into his own head from the door of the dorm.   
Changbin took a startled breath, opening his eyes. 

"Where is he?" Wonpil asked, 

"S-some house, it's like an hour away, up the highway" Changbin said, recalling each sign with clarity. 

"Was he alone?" Jae asked, 

"I think so, he looked sick" Changbin said, 

"They might be feeding on him" Felix murmured, Changbin didn't like that possibility. 

"So, if he's alone we might be able to get him now, right?" Wonpil asked, 

"I don't know if that's the safest bet, we should wait till the party just in case" Jae said, 

"But what if something happens to him before then?" Felix asked, 

"I don't know man, I don't know how vampires work" Jae said, sounding a bit frustrated. 

"Changbin's friend does" Wonpil said, 

"You mean Hyunjin? He-he's not my friend, he's just been helping me so we can save Jisung" Changbin said, 

"Against he's own coven's wishes" Jae pointed out, Changbin felt his face warming. 

"That doesn't mean anything, and even if I wanted to talk to him I have no way to get a hold of him" he said, 

"Dude, I can just call Chan" Jae said, 

"I thought Chan wouldn't help?" Felix asked, 

"Yeah, but Hyunjin talked him into giving him some information. Maybe he'd be willing to give a little more" Jae said, already pulling his phone out. 

"It couldn't hurt to ask" Wonpil said, Changbin sighed. 

"Fine, call him" he murmured, Jae was already dialing. He put it on speaker this time, it took a few rings but he picked up eventually. 

"Why are you calling me...the sun is up" it was Chan, accent and all. But sounding groggy, 

"Sorry buddy, I just needed to ask you something" Jae said, Chan sighed but relented. "If a vampire kidnapped a human and kept them alive, and hasn't turned them yet, why would they be keeping them exactly?" he asked, Chan groaned. 

"Are you still talking about that kid?" he asked, 

"Some of us have morals, Channie" Jae said, Chan made an disgruntled sound. 

"Just because I'm not willing to put my coven in danger for one kid I don't know doesn't mean I don't have morals" he said irritably, 

"Fine, fine, can you just answer the question?" Jae asked, Chan sighed. 

"I don't know, they could be feeding off him. But usually they keep a bunch of humans on hand for that, like livestock" he said, 

"They're keeping Jisung in a house, he's by himself and he's not chained up" Changbin butted in, 

"Wh- do you have me on speaker Jaehyung?" Chan said, 

"Yup, sorry princess" Jae said, 

"How he gets away with speaking to a vampire like that, I'll never know" Wonpil murmured, shaking his head. Jae only shot him a wink, 

"Ugh, whatever...he could be keeping him as a consort, he'll probably turn him eventually too. Hyungwon thinks vampirism is a gift instead of a curse, and if he likes Jisung that could be why he took him" Chan explained, 

"Consort?" Changbin murmured, 

"L-like for sex" Felix whispered, Changbin felt his stomach churn. 

"Listen, Hyunjin was trying to be sneaking about this whole thing, but I know he's been feeding you information. So let me put my two cents out there, if you're going to try to get your friend back, be very careful. Hyungwon doesn't take being stolen from lightly, and he's very careful about keeping his things safe. Even if you get Jisung home, Hyungwon will come after you" Chan said, sience blanketed the room. Changbin swallowed thickly, 

"Wh-what do we do?" Felix asked quietly, what did you do when someone as powerful as that wanted you dead? Someone that couldn't be stopped by conventional means? 

"We...we kill him" Changbin murmured, all eyes turned to him. 

"You make some interesting friends, Jae" Chan said through the phone, 

"What?" Felix said, eyes nearly bugging out of his head. 

"W-well, he's powerful and strong, he's got influence. And the hunters can't catch him, and even if they did who's to say he won't be able to send someone after us? If we-if we kill him, then-" 

"Then his goons come after us for killing their boss" Jae said, 

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Changbin asked, losing steam fast. 

"What if...what if we have another coven take in Jisung?" Wonpil asked, 

"What?" Changbin asked, 

"What he means is, if you can find another coven that's stronger than Hyungwon to turn Jisung then Hyungwon will let it go. He won't be willing to go through all that trouble for a consort" Chan jumped in, the phone still sitting on Jae's knee. 

"What covens are stronger than Hyungwons?" Jae asked, 

"Well, there is Jihyo's coven" Chan said idly, 

"Wait, what about you? Your coven?" Changbin asked, 

"Ah, um...well...if we had more people, maybe. Hyungwon is only a few years older than me, not even a decade. But we have an understanding, we stay out of each other's way" Chan explained, 

"Jisung would be one more person, right? Please" Changbin pleaded, 

"Listen kid, turning humans is already prohibited by the Coven Accords. Any group who takes Jisung will already be putting themselves at risk, and to earn Hyungwon's wrath on top of that won't be worth it. My coven is small, we'd be eradicated" Chan said, it was like every time they found a solution a wall was thrown up. Changbin was becoming fed up with it. 

"But if Jisung is sick, or dying, he can give consent, can't he?" Wonpil asked, 

"Well, yeah, but it would have to be sanctioned by a hunter or the Coven itself" Chan said, 

"So, what, you beat Jisung-hyung half to death and then have a vampire turn him?" Seungmin jumped in for the first time since they'd begun talking, 

"It could work" Jae said, 

"But that still leaves the issue of finding a coven that will take him, if we have him turned and he isn't sired under a coven he'll be put down" Jae said, 

"That's correct" Chan confirmed, Changbin pushed his hair back, frustrated. 

"What the hell do we do?" Changbin muttered, staring at the ceiling as he tried to think. 

"What about the other coven? The first one you mentioned" Jae said, 

"Jihyo's, yeah, she settled her coven in Arcadia a few cities over. They're bigger, they might be willing to take him" Chan said, 

"Could you get them to meet us?" Changbin asked, 

"I could pass on a message, but I can't guarantee anything. Jihyo's really particular about who she lets in" Chan said, 

"We have to try" Changbin said, 

"Alright" Chan sighed, "I'll call you as soon as I hear anything, till then, I'd suggest not making any moves" he said, 

"We'll stay low" Jae said, then hung up. 

"As long as you're wearing that pendant you'll be able to see where Jisung is, you can check in on him every so often" Wonpil said, offering a smile. 

"Thank you, for everything" Changbin said, Wonpil patted him on the shoulder. 

"You're welcome, I hope everything works out" he said, Changbin did too. 

Jae offered Changbin a ride home but he refused, deciding he'd rather walk. And as he did, he watched Jisung. He hadn't moved from his spot on the couch, taking heavy swigs of the wine bottle in his lap every so often. It was already late in the day, but Jisung didn't like he'd be eating or showering. Or doing anything, really. Changbin got home a while later, ready to take a shower himself. But he decided to do something else instead. 

He got onto his computer and googled vampire weaknesses. If he ran into any of them, he needed to prepared. So he let himself fall down the rabbit hole of research, keeping his mind occupied because he didn't know how long it would take the other coven to respond to Chan. He hoped it wouldn't be too long, Jisung didn't look like he was doing well. Just hold on...please, hold on.


	6. A Compromise*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another * warning! 
> 
> Y'all cute in the comments btw, ily <3

Chan had called Jae, and Jae had called Changbin. Since all he was doing was homework, Changbin dropped everything. Jihyo wanted to meet with them. 

Changbin didn't know if there was a standard to how you should dress when meeting a vampire who could potentially save your best friends life, but he threw on some jeans and a jacket and practically ran downstairs when Jae texted him that he was there. 

"Chan said not to get your hopes up, Jihyo just wants to talk to you" Jae said when Changbin got into the car, buckling up before Jae drove off. 

"I just have to plead Jisung's case, right?" Changbin said, 

"Something like that" Jae said, 

"Where are we meeting her?" Changbin asked as Jae pulled onto a main street, 

"A coffee place nearby, it's called the Villa" he answered, avoiding traffic expertly. Changbin knew that place, it was fancy and vineyard themed. He could spot the big, green umbrellas before they'd even arrived. Jae parked on the street, since it would be easier. "Chan said they'd be on the balcony" Jae said, putting quarters in the parking meter before hopping onto the curb to walk with Changbin. 

"Chan came?" Changbin asked, opening the door to the shop. 

"Yeah, he figured lending his presence would help your case" Jae said, since it was a seat yourself kind of place they went up a set of stairs and out onto the second level balcony. Changbin spotted Chan seated at a table, wearing something similar to what Hyunjin had worn the last time Changbin saw him. And across from him was a woman in something similar, though her clothes were a little less baggy and her hat was a wide sunhat. Chan spotted them from beneath his baseball cap, beckoning them. The woman reached up to take her sunglasses off when they approached, 

"Jihyo, you remember Jae" Chan gestured, the woman had a curious gaze. She shook Jae's hand, "this is Changbin, the one who wanted to meet with you" Chan said, Changbin bowed and shook her hand. They took a seat at the table, there were only waters before them. 

"So, explain this situation to me again, Changbin-ssi" Jihyo said, folding her glasses and placing them on the table. Changbin swallowed as he gathered his thoughts, 

"My friend was kidnapped by Choi Hyungwon, I guess-I guess he's keeping him as a consort. I need to save him from this, and the only way is to have him turned and taken in by a stronger coven. The hunters that are trying to catch Hyungwon have a mole, so they can't help" Changbin explained, Jihyo listened intently, gaze unwavering. 

"Tell me about Jisung" she said, 

"H-he's smart, and he's got a big heart. He's way too caring for his own good, and he's funny. Really funny, he does whatever he can to make other people laugh and lift their spirits. He's a great person, he's...he's my best friend" Changbin dwindled, heart aching for his friend. Jihyo hummed, 

"You care for him" she said, 

"He's like family" Changbin said, there was a moment of silence. And then Jihyo sighed, 

"I'm sorry, I can't help you" she said, Changbin felt his stomach drop. 

"P-please, there's no other way-" 

"He sounds like a wonderful boy, but my girls are cut throat. They'll tear him up, he's too soft" Jihyo explained, Changbin curled his hands into fists, teeth gritting.  
"Please, he can toughen up, just give him a chance" he pleaded, but Jihyo was already standing. 

"Listen, I've known Hyungwon a long time. We butted heads more than anyone in this city" Jihyo said, "and if there's anything I've learned over the years, it's that even if you save your friend, he won't be the same person you knew. Hyungwon excels at shattering fragile minds" she said, Changbin felt her words pierce him. 

"Thanks Jihyo" Chan said blandly, Jihyo winked at Chan before picking up her sunglasses and slipping them on. 

"Maybe next time you call me we can play poker like the old days, see you around Channie" Jihyo waved as she left, Changbin put his face in his hands, eyes burning with frustration. 

"I'm sorry Changbin, maybe you should consider letting his parents know that he's missing. If anything, involving the human police will be a pain in Hyungwon's ass" Chan said, Changbin choked on a sob. How could he face his parents after all this? After discovering what he had, and going through what they'd been through. How could he just look them in the face and say he was missing? Jae rested a hand on Changbin's back, "I have some things to attend to, I...I really am sorry about Jisung" Chan said, standing to go. 

"Thanks Chan, I'll talk to you soon" Jae murmured, 

"Sure" Chan said quietly, then his steps receded. Changbin cried there for a while, sobbing while Jae patted his back. He'd failed him...he couldn't save him. 

After a while, Changbin cried himself dry and Jae took him home. His mom wasn't home so Changbin went to his room and fell into bed, but he didn't sleep. It was only two in the afternoon, after all. So he just stared at his wall, memories of Jisung swarming his mind. Would he really never see him again? Was Jisung lost? There really was nothing Changbin could do to change that...

Changbin growled in frustration, rubbing his face into his bed and then rolling over, smacking his hands over his face again. He wanted to cry again. Then he felt something dig into his armpit, Changbin tugged on the chain around his neck. The pendant slipped over his chest, resting over his heart. Changbin closed his eyes, finding Jisung again. He was sitting in the bathroom, by the toilet, he was throwing up. Changbin felt a sob wrack his body, tears slipping from his eyelashes as he watched Jisung. It had only been maybe two weeks, but he looked like he was losing his weight. His cheeks were sunken, he was still pale. Changbin opened his eyes, vision blurred by tears. 

"I'm so sorry Sung-ah..." Changbing whimpered, closing his eyes again. But now, he just stared at the back of his eyelids. I'm so sorry...

~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~

Jisung didn't really have a sense of time anymore, the days and weeks were lost on him as Hyungwon came and went. Each time leaving Jisung a little more empty than the time before. Jisung didn't do much, he spent his time in a blur between waking, sleeping, fucking, and drinking. But that was it...this was what he had become. 

Today, that's what Jisung was doing too. He was sprawled on the couch, a glass of straight vodka on the coffee table beside him. He was staring at the ceiling, he could hear his heart beat in his ears. Was he dying? Why was his heart beating so fast? It was so loud, and everything was so...quiet. Why was it so quiet? Jisung was alone, that's why. He didn't like it, it was getting under his skin. It was too quiet. 

Jisung sat up, scratching at his forearms. He could hear it, the drag of his nails on skin. Because it was so quiet, that's why he could hear his heart beat, the blood flowing in his veins, the scratching. It was so loud because it was so quiet. Jisung scratched harder, breathing picking up. The woosh of air in and out of his mouth, he could hear that. He hated it, he hated this. He stood up, panic making him pace back and forth a bit, scratching and pulling at his hair. 

"Too quiet...too quiet" Jisung muttered, he picked up the remote and turned the tv on as loud as it would go. It wasn't loud enough to drown out the silence. Jisung continued to mutter as he began tugging on his hair, falling onto the couch. There were tears in his eyes again, he had no clue where they'd come from. The news was on, and then a commercial came on. It was for some kind of music festival, Jisung looked up as a song came on in korean. It was some band he didn't recognize, but his native language soothed him. 

Jisung felt his heart slowing down, he curled up on the couch and wrapped his arms around himself. He was exhausted suddenly. So he let his eyes fall closed, fading in and out as the tv made noise. It filled the empty space, it was comforting. 

Maybe he was actually asleep, but as soon as someone turned the tv off he jolted awake. And then a hand was closing around his throat, Jisung choked as he focused his blurry vision on Hyungwon's face. It was pinched with anger,

"Are you trying to test me? If so, this won't end well for you" he said lowly, Jisung was having difficulty getting air past the pressure Hyungwon had on his throat. 

"N...o...ple...ase" Jisung choked out, Hyungwon let up. 

"Everyone within a half mile could hear the tv, if someone came looking or called the cops we would have a problem. A problem that will only be fixed by murdering whoever comes looking and then making you clean up the blood, do you understand?" Hyungwon said testily, Jisung nodded beneath his palm. "Good..." he murmured, then he leaned down and parted Jisung's lips with his tongue, slipping it inside. Jisung felt nauseous, but he swallowed the bile in his throat and let Hyungwon have his way. 

It took some shifting and manhandling on Hyungwon's part, but he soon has Jisung where he wanted him. Seated on his cock, legs spread with one of Hyungwon's hands in the crook of each knee. Jisung shivered, cock drooling but not hard as Hyungwon fucked him. Jisung had learned to keep himself prepped throughout the day so he wouldn't forget. He had made the mistake of forgetting to prep last week, it had taken days for Jisung's ass to properly heal. 

Hyungwon buried himself to the hilt, Jisung made a small noise when his cock brushed his prostate. Jisung's cock gave a valiant twitch but nothing more. Hyungwon, however, emptied himself inside of Jisung with a grunt of satisfaction. 

"You seem looser these days" Hyungwon said, lifting Jisung off his cock and pushing him onto his feet. Jisung stumbled, whimpering at the feeling of cum sliding out of him and down the back of his thigh. Instead of leaving, though, Hyungwon grabbed Jisung by the hip and dug two fingers into his hole. Jisung's knees almost buckled, he bowed forward and grabbed onto the coffee table as Hyungwon fingered him ruthlessly. "Maybe we should let up on using this part of you for a while, let it tighten up" Hyungwon hummed, scraping the cum out of him and massaging his prostate. Jisung huffed, trembling as his cock hardened a bit. "What do you think?" he asked, Jisung shivered. 

"I-if that's what you want" he murmured, thighs trembling as he felt his orgasm approach. 

"I think we will" Hyungwon said, Jisung cried out as he came, cum shooting weakly from his cock. Hyungwon slapped him on the ass, "clean that up and take a shower, I'm going to bed" He stood, leaving Jisung a panting mess. He dropped to his knees, leaning on the coffee table. He rubbed the palm of his hand into his eye, shaking still. It felt like it was from weakness rather than a good orgasm, though. 

Jisung tried to get up, but his body refused to cooperate. So he stayed there for a while, just resting. His mind wandered, was he dying..? This didn't feel like the last time...well, at least last time someone cared that he was dying. 

The thought brought to mind Minho, though Jisung could hardly recall anything aside from his big eyes. If only he'd save him this time too...if only. 

~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~

Changbin was deteriorating, his grades were suffering, he was hardly eating. He knew he'd been getting texts from his friends, especially Felix and even Jae. But he was ignoring them. He couldn't bring himself to talk to anyone, really. Because he was trying to gather the gall to talk to Jisung's parents. He was putting it off until the right moment, but it felt like that moment would never come. He was losing sleep over it. 

It was so bad that Changbin had begun walking to Jisung's house, stopping outside, and staring at the door. He just couldn't bring himself to go to the door. He couldn't imagine his moms reaction, she'd never recover from losing her only son. Changbin couldn't be the bearer of that news, he couldn't. But he still went, especially when he couldn't sleep. Like now, he had his hands in his sweater pockets, standing across the street. He was exhausted from the lack of sleep, but he could still see that squat house clear as day. It was like the little white door was mocking him. Calling him a coward. Changbin sighed heavily, 

"You're pathetic Seo Changbin" he muttered to himself, 

"You're a good friend" a voice said, startling Changbin into a half spin. He found Hyunjin standing on the sidewalk, hands in his jacket pockets. Since it was dark he didn't have to wear the getup from the last time, 

"What are-what are you doing here?" Changbin asked, a bit nervous. It had been weeks since Changbin had seen any of them, there was no reason for Hyunjin to be here of all places. 

"I was looking for you, Jeongin said he's seen you around here when he takes his walks" he explained, Changbin was a little unsettled by that. He'd never seen anyone out while he walked to and from Jisung's house, not a soul at this hour. Not a soul save for a young vampire, it seemed. 

"Oh...well, I just...this is Jisung's house, I haven't been able to um, tell his parents yet" Changbin murmured, Hyunjin gave him a tender smile. 

"It's okay, I actually have good news, but I need you to come with me so I can tell you" he said, Hyunjin was hot, and Changbin had done his share of jerking it to the memory of him. But he didn't necessarily trust him. He was still a vampire, after all. 

"It's a little late" Changbin murmured, a half assed excuse. 

"For you, this is early for me" Hyunjin smiled, Changbin's heart melted a bit at the sight. He's noticed that while the first time they met Hyunjin was sex incarnate, in reality Hyunjin had a sweet smile and a warm heart. Changbin can't say he likes that any less. 

"Well, whatever it is, can't you just tell me here?" he asked, Hyunjin balanced on his heels for a moment. 

"It's kind of a big deal, Chan wanted to be the one to tell you" he said, "but I guess I could tell you...Chan convinced the rest of the coven to take Jisung, but there are a few stipulations" he said, a smile growing on his face. 

"He- wait, what?" Changbin breathed, Hyunjin nodded. 

"That's why Chan wanted to talk to you" he said, 

"Well let's go, what are you waiting for?" Changbin said excitedly, for the first time in weeks his hopes were up. Jisung wasn't entirely lost, 

"For you to follow me, duh" Hyunjin said, nodding down the street. "He's at the donut shop on First" he said, 

"Okay, let's go" Changbin said excitedly, catching up to walk beside Hyunjin. "This is great, I thought I was really going to lose him" Changbin said, 

"I wouldn't get too excited, you may not agree with the ultimatum" Hyunjin said, scuffing his foot as they walked. 

"What is it?" Changbin asked, 

"I think it's better if Chan told you" Hyunjin said, it didn't entirely spoil Changbin's mood but it definitely made him a bit anxious. The donut shop Hyunjin referred to was one of the only ones that was open twenty-four hours, and Chan was the only one inside when they arrived. He smiled, 

"Hey, Changbin, long time no see" he said, Changbin slid into the booth across from him. Hyunjin slid in beside him, taking one of Chan's donut holes and munching on it quietly.

"Hey, yeah" Changbin said, 

"Okay, so you're probably wondering why I called you here" Chan said, folding his hands together. 

"Actually, Hyunjin told me" Changbin said, 

"Wha- Hyunjin" Chan complained, 

"Sorry, he wouldn't come otherwise" Hyunjin said, cheek full of donut. Chan huffed, 

"Okay, fine, whatever" he said, 

"So, what was the ultimatum?" Changbin asked, Chan sighed. 

"Fact of the matter is, we're a small coven. There are only five of us, and one of us isn't even a vampire" he explained, "Hyungwon could wipe us off the map with little repercussion, but I learned something pretty interesting about his coven recently" a smile curled the corner of his mouth, 

"What is it?" Changbin asked, 

"After the last sting, Hyungwon lost about half of his foot men. At least, that's what Wonho said" Chan explained, 

"Is he a friend of yours?" Changbin asked, 

"No, actually, he was Hyungwon's mate until he took Jisung. I guess he felt slighted so before he skipped town he came to talk to me, Hyungwon's coven is down to his six closest members and maybe a dozen foot men" Chan said, "he's almost on par with us, and he's already spread thin looking for new recruits to be inducted" he said, 

"What...what does that mean for us?" Changbin asked, 

"It means, taking Jisung would be good for us if we had a few more people inducted into our coven" Chan said, his look meaningful as Changbin took in his words. 

"You...you mean you need more vampires" he murmured, Chan nodded. Changbin felt his hands sweating, "u-um, what if...what if I...what if I was turned? Would that be enough? The two of us?" he asked, 

"Well, it's a start. But you need to think this through properly. If you join our coven, you have to leave everything behind. Are you really willing to do that for your friend?" Chan asked, Changbin thought about it. He really thought about it. He'd leave his mom, his home...but Jisung was suffering, he was being used and who knew what else. He couldn't live his life in peace knowing what was happening to him. Changbin swallowed the spit in his mouth, 

"I wouldn't be able to live knowing where I left him" he said, "so yeah, I'll do it...if it means Jisung will get out of there, I will" he said, meeting Chan's gaze. Chan smiled a bit, 

"Alright, then I'll give you your choice of sire. It'll be best to turn you first, give you a few days to settle in, and then we can put together a plan" Chan said, 

"Is it-is it gonna hurt? The whole turning thing?" Changbin asked, 

"The initial bite will hurt a little, but you already know that" Chan said, Changbin thought of the mostly healed bite marks on his arms. Yes, yes he did. "And it might be overwhelming when you first wake up, the worst thing will be the hunger when you come back. It'll last for a few hours, but if we get enough blood into you you'll be okay. We had to deal with a fledgling recently so we know how to handle it, don't worry" Chan reassured him, Changbin curled his hands a bit. 

"Okay...okay" he breathed, 

"I won't let Jeongin sire a fledgling so early, and Hyunjin is still relatively young. So you can have either me or Minho turn you, it's your choice" Chan said, Changbin blew air into his cheeks as he ran his hands down to his knees. 

"I-I guess I'd rather have you do it" Changbin said, Chan smiled warmly. 

"Alright, let's go" he said, standing up. Hyunjin stood too, but not without taking the rest of Chan's donut holes. 

"Wai-wait, we're doing it now? Right now?" Changbin asked, nervous but still sliding out of the booth after them. 

"Well, we already missed the first party. Which Hyungwon didn't actually show up to, so we're going to hit the next one in about two weeks. We're going to send Minho and Hyunjin in to make sure Hyungwon's there this time, and then we'll send you out to the house since you have the pendant" Chan explained, going to the door with the two of them trailing behind. Changbin reflexively touched the pendant on his chest, he had only taken it off to shower since he'd gotten it. It was the only way he could make sure Jisung was okay. Or, as okay as he could be. 

"When did you come up with that plan?" Changbin asked, 

"Actually, it was Hyunjin that came up with it. I guess he didn't stop thinking about it" Chan said, Changbin looked at Hyunjin who quickly stuffed two donut holes into his mouth to avoid having to talk. "Come on, we've gotta get this done while the moon is up" Chan said, heading out the door. Changbin paused though, stepping into Hyunjin's way. He leaned up, resting his hands on Hyunjin's shoulders to press a kiss to his cheek. 

"That's a thank you" Changbin said, his face beginning to burn with mild embarassment. Hyunjin swallowed the donut in his mouth, 

"I wonder what I'd get if I saved your friend" he hummed, moving past Changbin and out the door. Changbin hid his face, 

"Oh my god" he muttered, he went outside. Chan apparently drove a really nice, black camry. Hyunjin got into the passengers seat and Changbin climbed into the back. Chan pulled away from the curb, "so, where are we gonna do this?" he asked, 

"The woods out past Aimestown, it's safest away from people. Minho and the others are already there, Woojin too" Chan said, 

"Who's Woojin?" Changbin asked, 

"Our resident mom and human" Hyunjin said, 

"Something like that, Woojin is a familiar. He lives with us because he needs consistent doses of my blood" Chan explained, 

"What? Why?" Changbin asked, 

"Vampire blood has healing properties, but it can only do so much" Chan said, 

"Woojinnie-hyung has stage four liver cancer, it's advanced and every time he'd pay for a dose of blood he'd have to come back within days" Hyunjin explained, 

"Eventually we just asked him to stay, so he takes care of the house and stuff as payment for the treatment" Chan said, 

"And Channie-hyung fell in love with him" Hyunjin said slyly, 

"Alright" Chan grouched, 

"Why didn't you just turn him? He was basically doomed from the start, right?" Changbin asked, 

"Woojin didn't want to be a vampire, we respected that wish" Chan said simply, huh...

They drove in silence for a moment, but Changbin had so many questions. 

"So, what am I gonna do after I become a vampire? I mean, after we get Jisung back" Changbin asked, 

"Well, if things go well you'll settle into the house and look for employment. The change between being human and vampire isn't all that drastic, you can still do the things you'd do if you were still human" Chan explained, 

"Can I go to school?" Changbin asked, 

"Yeah, you'll have eternity after all" Hyunjin said, and it was those words that really sank the reality into Changbin's brain. Eternity...he'd have eternity...and so would Jisung. At least he wouldn't be leaving everything behind. 

The woods that Chan was talking about were pretty far, and once they arrived at a dirty road Chan parked and said they had to hike the rest of the way. Changbin was sweating and huffing by the time they'd reached a clearing, three people stood in it. Once he'd wiped the sweat off his face Changbin realized it was Minho and the other kid, Jeongin. The third was a man with a square, firm jaw. Fluffy brown hair and dark eyes too. That must be Woojin, 

"Great, everyone's here. Let's get properly introduced" Chan said, clapping his hands together. Hyunjin patted Changbin on the back, pushing him forward a bit. 

"H-hello" Changbin bowed deeply, when he straightened up everyone was looking at him. Minho had his arms folded, Jeongin looked like he felt awkward, and Woojin was frowning a bit. 

"Come on, be nice, make friends" Chan urged, Woojin sighed and moved forward, offering his hand. 

"I'm Woojin, nice to meet you" he said, Changbin shook his hand with a quick bob of his head. 

"You too" he murmured, 

"We've already met" Minho said, but offered his hand anyway. Changbin shook it, 

"Kind of, yeah" he said, 

"H-hello, I'm Jeongin" Jeongin said, bowing and then offering his hand as well. Changbin shook it, 

"Great, now that we're all on the same page, let's get started" Chan said, clapping again.

"So who'd he choose?" Minho asked, 

"Yours truly" Chan said, clapping Changbin on the shoulder. 

"Figures" Minho murmured, 

"Did he explain everything to you already?" Woojin asked, glancing at Changbin. 

"Um, kind of, I know he's going to bite me but that's about all I know" Changbin said, Woojin gave Chan a bland look. Chan held his hands up in defense, 

"I figured we could hash it out here" he said, 

"Look, what's gonna happen is Chan is going to bite you and let you bleed out. Right when you're sleeping away, he's going to feed you his blood. You're gonna pass out and in a few hours, you'll wake up brand new" Minho supplied swiftly, 

"Wh-what?" Changbin said, mouth drying up. 

"Don't worry, I've done this before" Chan said, coming over and putting his hands on Changbin's shoulders. It's for Jisung, this is for Jisung. Changbin took a deep breath, 

"Alright, let's do it" he said, air wooshing out of him. This was for Jisung...


	7. Under a Full Moon*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter's a little shorter today, but it's a necessary evil!!! 
> 
> And another * warning, i'm high key concerned that there's like o.o too much nsfw in this

Changbin was on the ground in the middle of the woods, surrounded by vampires. This would be concerning, and it was on some level, but Chan was squeezing the back of Changbin's neck soothingly. 

"Are you ready?" Chan asked, Changbin nodded. 

"As I'll ever be" he said, 

"That's all you can ask for sometimes" Chan smiled, it was comforting at least. "Okay, just relax" he murmured, leaning in. Changbin closed his eyes as Chan rested his lips on his juggular, he let go of a soft breath and then bit into his neck. Changbin winced, but the pain was only a faint throb and Chan drank some of his blood and then pulled away. He laid Changbin down, "this is going to take a little while, it'll feel like falling asleep though" Chan said, Changbin stared at the sky, gripping the pendant on his chest nervously. His neck felt wet, and Changbin knew it was the blood flowing steadily out of him. Someone else settled on Changbin's other side, he turned his head and found Hyunjin sitting beside him, a smile on his face. He took Changbin's hand, 

"Changbinnie, tell me about your life" Hyunjin said, Changbin swallowed, neck throbbing some. 

"I...I live with my mom, my dad passed away a couple years ago. I'm...I'm all my mom has, but even knowing that I haven't always been nice to her...I go to school, Jisung is my best friend. I've known him since we were in middle school" he said, still staring at the night sky. The stars were so far away but so pretty, "I don't really hang out with anyone else, but I made good friends with Felix. He's a good kid, I feel bad pressuring him the last few weeks...I used to have a dog, his name was Agi" Changbin said, 

"What happened to him?" Hyunjin asked, Changbin felt his eyelids becoming heavy, it was difficult to think too. 

"He got hit by a car when I was at school, I cried for days afterward" he said, "my fingers feel cold" he murmured, 

"Don't worry, that's supposed to happen" Chan reassured him, Changbin hummed. 

"You know, you're gonna be super strong and super fast when you wake up. Is there anything crazy you want to try?" Hyunjin asked, it was hard to focus but one thing did come to mind. Even with the edges of his vision becoming fuzzy and dark Changbin grinned crookedly, 

"Kiss you" he said, "am I slurring? My tongue feels heavy" Changbin mumbled, he heard someone giggle. Each blink was becoming longer and longer, until Changbin had to keep his eyes closed. He felt cold all over, aside from that he didn't feel much at all. And then he was swimming in darkness, blurry, thick darkness. This was it...

~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~

It was hard for him to breathe, there were tears in his eyes. But he kept his mouth open obediently, Hyungwon's cock buried in his throat, hips rolling languidly. Jisung was on his knees in nothing, Hyungwon was checking his email as he fucked Jisung's mouth. 

"Mm...swallow" he hummed, Jisung did. Hyungwon sighed, "I'm thinking of taking a trip, but I was also invited to a party. What do you think I should do?" he asked, thrusting a few times before pulling out to let Jisung breathe. He coughed a bit, wiping his mouth. 

"Whatever you want" he said, tired gaze sliding up to meet Hyungwon's. He seemed a bit displeased, 

"If you aren't going to contribute something of substance, then put your mouth to use somewhere else" he said, gripping his cock and rubbing the head against Jisung's bottom lip. He didn't hesitate to take it into his mouth, sucking and swallowing him down with purpose. Hyungwon rolled his neck, satisfied with Jisung's work. It took a few more swallows before Hyungwon came down his throat. Jisung pulled off, licking his lips and swallowing down the extra saliva in his mouth. "Good, open" Hyungwon said, picking up a glass from the bedside table. It was scotch, Jisung had seen him pour it earlier. He opened his mouth, Hyungwon gripped Jisung's chin and poured the scotch into his mouth. It was bitter and sharp, but Jisung swallowed it greedily. Hyungwon poured until the glass was empty, then put it aside. "I'll be leaving for a few days, I hope you won't be lonely" he said, moving away from Jisung. 

"I'll be fine" Jisung murmured softly, wiping his mouth. Hyungwon became angry when Jisung didn't respond properly, and he became furious when Jisung responded with a jab.  
"Good, I'm having a few of my men watch the house, don't do anything stupid" Hyungwon said, fixing his jacket before striding right out the door. Jising climbed into bed, curling up and tucked his arm beneath his head. What would he do for three days? Was there enough wine and vodka to last three days? He hoped so...

It was late, but as per usual Jisung didn't sleep. He rolled around for a while, listening to the night sounds. But after a while he got up, grabbing a bathrobe before going downstairs. 

He went into the kitchen, was he hungry? He hadn't eaten since...ah, last night. A sandwich, maybe. Jisung didn't remember. He grabbed an apple anyway, biting into it as he peered out the glass sliding door into the woods beyond the house. It was dark out and he couldn't see much, but he almost swore he saw someone standing in the woods. Maybe it was one of Hyungwon's men, like he'd said. How boring...

Jisung took another bite of his apple, licking his bottom lip. Whoever was out there shifted on their feet, disturbing the branches of the tree beside him. Jisung smirked slowly, an idea coming to mind. He was bored, frustrated, and he planned to jerk off before going to bed as it was. He may as well make it fun, since Hyungwon stopped letting him watch daytime tv. 

He put his apple down and went toward the glass. He rolled his shoulders, shucking off the bathrobe until he stood there naked. He lowered himself until his bottom touched the cold tile, a shivering creeping up his spine. He couldn't make eye contact at this distance, but he peered out into the woods as he spread his legs and ran a hand down his thigh to his softened cock. He tugged on it a few times, hissing at the contact. He reached down with his free hand, pressing at the furl of his hole until it gave. He pressed in, sighing as he jerked himself to full hardness. He peered up and found the person moving forward, Jisung felt a slight thrill as they moved even closer. Until they were standing in the backyard light, Jisung surveyed them and felt his heart pick up a few paces. 

Big, sparkly eyes. A natural curl to his lips. A swoop of dark hair. Jisung's eyes filled with tears, though there was a lack of emotion in his chest. Minho moved closer, testing the waters until he was at the glass door. Jisung closed his legs, retracting his hands and staring up at him. Minho wore a conflicted look, dark eyes burning in the darkness. He reached for the handle of the door, Jisung threw himself forward, hands slapping the glass. Minho froze. Jisung shook his head, heavy tears rolling down his face. If Hungwon's men hadn't seen him, then he hadn't been caught yet. But if he opened that door, he would be for sure. Jisung wanted to hope that Minho could get him out, but the risk was too much. If they got caught, Hyungwon would kill Minho. There was no doubt about that. 

"Alarm" Jisung said, Minho seemed to hear him and withdrew his hand. Jisung lowered himself onto his heels, hands sliding down the glass a bit. He mustered a smile, shaking his head again. "It's okay..." he murmured, Minho didn't seem happy. He lowered himself to his knees, gaze more or less level with Jisung's. Jisung tried to smile some more, "thank you" he said, Minho frowned a bit. 

Jisung didn't know how he'd gotten there, or why he was there. He was just happy to see him, a familiar face for the first time in maybe months now. Jisung let his gaze drag over Minho, and he spotted a bulge in his pants. Jisung salivated a bit, did he do that to Minho? Was it because of him? The very idea turned him on. 

Jisung sat back again, arching one leg and making brief eye contact with Minho as he dragged his fingers along his cock, which was still more or less hard. Minho's chest expanded, like he was taking a deep breath. Jisung fisted his cock, stroking himself and arching his back. Putting on a show. 

Minho shifted, watching Jisung's ever move. As he fingered himself open, hips twitching as he felt more pleasure than any time Hyungwon had fucked him. Jisung stroked himself faster, eyeing Minho's crotch briefly. What he wouldn't give to be on the otherside of the glass, to touch him and let Minho touch him. The thought was enough to have a steady stream of precum leaking from Jisung's cock, and then Minho reached for his belt. He undid his pants and Jisung paused, watching as he tugged his pants and underwear down to reveal a thick cock that was long enough to have Jisung mourning the fact that he could only have his fingers. The head was glistening with precum and Minho didn't hesitate to wrap a hand around it, stroking himself fast and rough. Jisung made a pathetic noise, rolling his hips and fucking himself on his fingers, free hand coming up to pinch at one of his nipples harshly. Jisung mewled, orgasm coming fast. His body hummed, gaze glued to how slick Minho's hand looked as he jerked off. 

"Shit" Jisung hissed, stilling and squeezing at the head of his cock as he came. A streak of white hit the glass, Minho cursed loud enough for Jisung to hear. Jisung leaned forward, crawling to the window and tapping gently. Minho looked up, Jisung stuck his tongue out and licked up the cum that had landed on the door. Minho gritted out another curse and tensed, cumming hard enough for his hips to kick a few times. Minho did the strangest thing, though. He cupped his hand around the head of his cock, catching the cum until it pooled in his palm. Jisung licked his lips and watched curiously as Minho brought his hand to his mouth, cleaning his palm with a few languid licks. Jisung shuddered, more satisfied than he'd been in a long time. 

Minho tucked himself away and fixed his pants, standing up. Jisung only peered up at him, Minho rested his clean hand on the glass briefly. Jisung mustered one last smile, and then Minho turned to leave. 

Jisung was left to wonder if what he'd experienced was a fever dream, or if Minho had really been here. Either way, Jisung took his robe and wrapped himself up in it before standing. He went into the living room and climbed onto the couch, tucking his arms beneath his head. And for the first time in a while, he drifted off to sleep without a drink to help him get there. 

~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~

It had almost felt like ripping off a metaphorical bandaid. It was startling, his lungs ached as he gasped like he'd been underwater too long. Everything was too loud and too bright, even if it was only the moon that had shined down on him. Changbin twisted, groaning and grabbing at the dirt beneath him. His whole body felt like it was on fire, but he was freezing. 

"Easy, Changbin" a voice said, Changbin pushed his head back to find Chan leaning over him. 

"Wh-why does it burn?" Changbin asked, panting a bit. 

"That's just your cells coming back to life, you've gotta drink some more, okay? Sit up" Chan helped Changbin into a sitting position, then he held his wrist up. It was already bloody, a wound closing slowly on it. Chan offered it to Changbin who wrinkled his nose, 

"I can't, I-" and then the smell hit him, and it wasn't as metallic or bitter as he expected. In fact, it was almost sweet. Changbin's mouth began to water and he gravitated toward Chan, which Chan took as a queue. He pressed the wound right against Changbin's lips, and he couldn't stop himself from lapping up all the blood that came dripping out of it. He drank ravenously, his senses and inhibitions slowly returning. 

"Alright, calm down, that's enough for now" Chan said, pulling his wrist away. Changbin growled, gripping his forearm tightly. Someone smacked him on the top of the head, startling him into letting go. And immediately, Changbin felt himself flush with embarrassment. 

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to do that" he murmured, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and glancing up as the person who smacked him came around to crouch in front of him. It was Woojin, Changbin had almost forgotten they were here. In fact...he glanced around. They were missing someone, 

"Where did Minho and Jeongin go?" Changbin asked, avoiding Hyunjin's gaze as he came over and knelt beside Woojin. 

"You were out for a lot longer than we expected, it's almost three am. So Minho thought it would be a good idea to scope out the house Jisung is being held in before we go through with our plan, he took Jeongin with him just in case things went south" Chan explained, Changbin's hand immediately went to his throat. The pendant was gone, he became immediately anxious. 

"O-oh..." Changbin murmured, 

"How do you feel?" Hyunjin asked, Changbin took a moment to answer that question for himself first. 

"I'm in one piece...alive...I feel a little achy, and everything seems...sharper" he tried to articulate what exactly he was feeling, 

"That's good, that means it worked" Chan smiled, "open your mouth, wide" he opened his own mouth for emphasis, Changbin did as he was told and Chan stuck a finger in his mouth. Changbin made a choked noise as Chan pressed his finger along his teeth, then winced a bit as he pulled his finger back out. He showed it to Changbin, a dot of blood welling on it. "Your fangs will grow into full ones in a few days, but they're still pretty sharp so be careful when you're talking too fast" Chan said, sucking the blood off his finger. Changbin ran his tongue gently along his canines, and hissed when he sliced his tongue. 

"Ah...it feels like a paper cut" Changbin murmured, Chan chuckled. 

"Yeah, kinda" he said, "come on, let's go to the house. You'll be safe to ride out the next few hours there" he stood up and offered Changbin a hand, 

"I feel fine, though" he said, taking the hand Chan offered. As soon as he stood up his head spun, "oh...maybe not that fine" he swayed a bit, 

"Yeah, the dizziness is the least of your worries. The blood I just gave you will be enough to tide you over for an hour or two, but the hunger is going to set in soon. We need to have you locked down before that happened" Chan explained, Changbin swallowed nervously. 

"O-okay" he murmured, Hyunjin secured an arm around Changbin's waist. 

"I could just carry you" Hyunjin said, Changbin scoffed a little dramatically. 

"I can manage, I'm not a baby" he said defensively, Hyunjin pulled him a little closer as they followed Chan and Woojin back to the car, and then Changbin tripped on a rock and Hyunjin had to reel him back to his feet. 

"Mhm, of course you can manage" Hyunjin teased, Changbin flushed a bit but said nothing else as they walked. They got back into Chan's car, Hyunjin sat in the back with Changbin. And while he felt fine for the majority of the drive, it was about twenty minutes from their house that Changbin started feeling...strange. 

His skin was crawling and his mouth was watering, he felt antsy and anxious. It was making him kind of angry. 

"How much longer?" Changbin asked, rolling his neck. 

"Just a few minutes, you alright?" Chan asked, Changbin swallowed and scratched at this throat as his senses sharpened again. 

"No" he croaked, 

"It's starting up" Hyunjin said, 

"Just hold him down, we're almost there" Chan said, Changbin shivered as cold crawled through him, underneath his skin. He smelled that sweetness again, but it was so much stronger this time. Changbin dragged his gaze over Hyunjin, then up to the front to Chan. And finally, it rested on Woojin. Changbin ran his tongue along his bottom lip, he smelled...really good. 

"Changbinnie, calm down" Hyunjin said, resting a hand on his Changbin's chest. He hadn't realized it, but he had already begun to lean forward. He wanted to get his hands on Woojin...he needed to. 

"I'm calm" Changbin growled, but it was like a rubber band was being pulled taut in his stomach. Right there, he was right there. 

"You're baring your fangs at me" Hyunjin said calmly, and sure enough he was. But he couldn't help it, Hyunjin was in the way. 

"I just...just let me-" Changbin lunged, but Hyunjin was faster. He grappled with Changbin, twisting around and pressing Changbin's body into the seat with his own.  
"Keep him down Hyunjin" Chan said tersely, 

"Working on it" Hyunjin grunted as Changbin sank his teeth into arm, an animalistic snarl rumbling in his throat. "Shit" he hissed, Changbin swallowed the blood in his mouth. But it wasn't as good, he wanted Woojin. He shoved at Hyunjin, kicking and wrestling as Hyunjin tried to keep him in his seat. 

"Get off!" Changbin snarled, digging his nails into Hyunjin's chest to push him off. It didn't work, however, and before Hyunjin could pin his arms the car screeched to a stop. Chan and Woojin jumped out, the back door was yanked open and Chan yanked Changbin out and onto the ground. Changbin cursed at him and scrambled to his knees, but before he could lunge Chan swung a kick at his head, making full contact. Changbin's senses were knocked loose and he collapsed, head swimming as he tried to gather himself. 

"Alright, let's get him into the house" Changbin heard Chan say through the ringing in his ears, a pair of arms were slid beneath him and another pair of hands grabbed his legs. He was lifted off the ground with ease. 

It took a few moments but Changbin was back to writhing and thrashing. He was inside their house and was being thrown into a chair, Chan held him down by the shoulders. 

"Get the rope, Woojinnie" he barked, Woojin's smell was strong in the room despite him not being there. It drove Changbin mad, made it thrash that much harder. Chan shoved his forearm against Changbin's mouth suddenly. "Bite" Chan said, gaze bright. Changbin opened his mouth to spit another curse at him, but Chan took the opportunity and shoved the flesh of his arm into his mouth. Changbin had no choice but to bite down, blood filling his mouth in seconds. He drank it down, gulping over and over until his breathing evened and his senses calmed again. 

"That should be enough" Chan said, Woojin had returned but only tossed the rope to Hyunjin from over the couch before leaving the room again. Maybe for his own safety, Changbin hardly had the mind to care. Chan was pulling his arm away, licking at the wound. It knitted closed in the blink of an eye. "This'll happen a few times, just try to keep a hold of yourself" Chan said, Hyunjin undid the bundle of rope and secured Changbin's arms behind his back around the chair. Then he tied each of his legs to the legs of the chair, keeping him still. 

"This sucks" Changbin slurred, head lolling. Chan smiled, 

"Yeah, but it'll be over soon" he reassured him, Changbin let his head fall back, eyes closing. He hoped so...

It was not, in fact, over soon. It went on for hours, Changbin losing his mind and Chan forcing him to drink his blood. Then he'd calm down, lull in and out, then it would happen all over again. It was exhausting, and Changbin was so out of it he didn't even noticed Minho and Jeongin had returned until around noon that day. Hyunjin had fallen asleep on the couch, Chan was standing nearby, arms folded as he spoke to Minho. 

"He looked a little worse for wear, but alive. The house was empty, no guards, but plenty of alarms" Changbin heard Minho say, he tried to focus on lifting his head again. 

"Are you-are you talking about Jisung?" Changbin asked, voice rough. Minho and Chan glanced at him, 

"Yeah, it looks like Hyungwon has him cozied up in a house just like you said. And Hyungwon comes and goes, so he'll definitely be at the party. We'll have eyes on him too, so we can break in and get Jisung out before he can get back" Chan said, Changbin felt relief flush him. He let his head fall back again, 

"Thank god" he breathed, and then he slipped back into unconsciousness.


	8. It All Comes Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did someone say slight cliffhanger? (answer - no, no one said that) but here we are!!

To say that Changbin had trouble adjusting to being a vampire was a bit of understatement. Aside from having to stay up all night and sleep all day, the physical part of becoming a vampire was also causing him some strouble. He was having way more trouble than most fledglings, apparently. At least, that's what Minho said the day Chan had him take Changbin out to the woods to get a handle on his speed and strength. They went out at night, Minho teaching him the ropes of being a vampire in the dark. Which he could see perfectly well in now. His night vision didn't help his issue, however. 

When he tried to flit, he over shot it and slammed full body into a red wood. When he tried to beat Minho in a fight he ended up face down in a pile of dirt and dead leaves. And when he tried to track Minho by scent, he was so distracted following it that he fell off a cliff. Literally. And now he was stuck on a crumbly ledge. 

"You should've been paying attention" Minho said, standing up on level ground over Changbin who glared up at him. 

"I was trying to follow your trail, how did you even get over the canyon?" Changbin gestured in frustration at the cavernous space behind him, 

"I jumped, once you get your undead legs under you you'll be able to do it too" Minho said, a smirk on his face. Changbin scowled, the canyon wasn't huge, maybe a few yards across. But Changbin was sure if he tried he'd just fall the rest of the way down. 

"Come on, just help me up, please" he pleaded, 

"Nope, you've gotta figure this one out yourself" Minho said,

"Seriously!?" Changbin cried, 

"Yup, consider it part of your training" Minho said, lowering himself to take a seat on the edge of the cliff, watching Changbin from above. With a huff Changbin first tried climbing, the wall was too crumbly so he kept sliding back down. Then he tried jumping, which got him no higher than about half a foot. He tried both methods a few times each, and then plopped down to glare down into the canyon, arms folded and legs crossed. "Giving up?" Minho asked, 

"I'm taking a break" Changbin snapped, Minho snickered. Changbin muttered a curse, how was this the guy that saved Jisung's life? He was such a douche. 

"What are you going to do if you find yourself on the bad side of another dangerous vampire? Or any supernatural with violent tendencies? Take a break?" Minho asked, Changbin looked up at him, a frown on his face. "If you don't fight, if you don't keep trying, they'll kill you. And as undead as you are, you can be killed" he said, Changbin swallowed dryly. "Look, we can't jump super high like super heroes. But we can direct our speed, we can flit high" Minho explained, "so if you can focus your speed, direct your body, then you can do it. Try" he said, direct his speed...

Changbin stood up, rolling his neck and then focusing as hard as he could. He tensed, taking a soft breath...and then he jumped. One moment he was on the ground, and the next he was soaring over Minho's head. Trouble was, every time he shifted he would flit in that direction. That left him screaming, flailing, and soaring right into another tree. He struck the wood with a hard thud, practically bouncing off. He hit the ground and rolled, groaning as he sprawled in the dirt on his back. He heard steps and then Minho was leaning over him, his usual smirk on his lips. 

"Not terrible, but not great" he said, Changbin huffed, draping an arm over his aching face. 

"Please, can we be done for today" he pleaded, 

"Yeah, sure, Chan wanted to talk to you anyway" Minho said, already moving away. Changbin moved his arm and sat up, 

"What? About what?" he asked, getting up and dusting himself off. 

"The party is tomorrow night, don't you remember?" Minho asked as Changbin caught up with him, 

"What!?" he said loudly, startled by how fast it had approached. 

"Yeah, we've gotta work out the details, and you need to get your friends on board" Minho said, friends? 

"Do you mean Felix?" Changbin asked, 

"The little Australian witch, Jae, and Wonpil. They are your friends, aren't they?" Minho raised a brow, 

"Uh, something like that..." Changbin murmured, he hadn't spoken to any of them in months. Not since he'd lost hope the first time...they didn't know about any of this, and he didn't want them to. "Why does Chan need them?" he asked, 

"I guess it's part of the plan, you can ask him yourself" Minho said, which was fine, the house was already just past the bunch of oak trees ahead of them. Changbin felt a bit anxious, but he ignored it as they headed inside. 

Changbin had become accustomed to the house, he even had a room now. Of course, Changbin was still missing a lot of his things, that wasn't exactly a priority. And between learning his new body and how it worked, he didn't have time to go home and get them. 

Chan, Hyunjin, and Woojin were in the kitchen, Changbin could hear Jeongin in the living room. That was another thing, his hearing was so good it was scary. He could hear a pin drop on the roof now. 

"Hey, how was your training?" Chan asked, 

"Minho made me fall off a cliff" Changbin said, sliding onto a stool at the breakfast bar. Minho scoffed, 

"He got distracted trying to track me and fell" he mended, 

"Alright, so...good" Chan smiled, Changbin shrugged. "That aside, we've gotta finish up the details for tomorrow night. I've had Hyunjin and Minho watch the house on and off, and it seems like Hyungwon's been gone a while. But he started coming back about a week ago" Chan began, "to ensure our safety and that this goes off without a hitch we need your friend, I already called Jae and he's agreed to have Wonpil cast a remote viewing spell" he explained, Changbin was a little nervous to see Jae. 

"If Wonpil-hyung can do it, why do we need Felix?" he asked, there was a knock at the front door. Changbin could hear Jeongin run to answer it. 

"Because we need more than one pair of eyes, Wonpil will only be able to view one person at a time" Woojin explained, Changbin could hear a few words being exchanged and then the closing of the front door. Someone was walking toward the kitchen, and then Changbin caught a whiff of something familiar. 

"It's been too long since I've seen this place, why don't you invite us over more often?" it was Jae, not just Jae, but Jae and Wonpil. Changbin rested his gaze on the counter top, fidgeting. "Hey! Changbinnie!" Jae came toward Changbin, slapping him on the back. "Where have you been? I thought you were dead" he said, Changbin mustered a smile. 

"Y-yeah" he said nervously, 

"Well, he is now, technically" Minho said, Jae blinked. 

"What?" he said, 

"Changbin-ah" Wonpil said softly, eyes wide in shock. Changbin smiled, showing off a pair of fully grown fangs. Wonpil's mouth fell open, Jae choked on a bark of laughter.   
"No way, what the hell happened man?" Jae asked, shaking Changbin by the shoulder. 

"It was part of our agreement, if we were going to take Jisung in we'd need extra muscle. Changbin volunteered to be said muscle" Chan explained, 

"Seriously?" Jae said, dumbfounded. 

"I had to..." Changbin murmured, there was a moment of silence. And then Jae sighed, shaking Changbin some more. 

"I get it, there was no other way to get Jisung out, alright. Now what do you need us for?" Jae asked, relenting. 

"Actually, we only need Wonpil" Chan said, 

"Excuse-" 

"His expertise, in particular" Minho cut in, Jae looked offended. 

"If Wonpil didn't need me to drive him home, I'd leave right now" he said, crossing his arms. 

"Can we please just tell them the plan already?" Changbin asked, a bit mortified. And so Chan did, he laid out the details for them. 

It seemed solid enough, they'd be careful and they'd have eyes everywhere. At least, so long as they could get Felix involved. 

"But there's a problem with this" Wonpil said, they all glanced at him. "The remote viewing spells, depending on the strength of the witch, can only be stretched so far. Felix is young, he might not be able to be more than a few feet away" he said, 

"I guess we'll just have to ask him and see" Chan said, looking at Changbin. 

"I'll talk to him" he said, 

"Great, I'll drive you" Hyunjin said, standing up. 

"I can take him, I've gotta take Wonpil home anyway" Jae said, 

"Don't worry about it, we have to go shopping" Minho said, 

"For what?" Changbin asked, 

"We're the ones going in to this party, we're not going to show up half assed. We're showing up in style" Minho said, a curl to his lips. 

"So we don't raise suspicion, you know?" Hyunjin smirked, 

"Uh huh, sure" Woojin chimed, 

"Okay, it's getting late, so we're going to head out. Changbin, get Felix on board with this, we need him to be able to pull this off" Jae said, clapping Changbin on the back. Wonpil gave Changbin a quick hug before departing. Changbin sighed, 

"We should go too, I know a place that's still open" Hyunjin said, grabbing Changbin by the wrists and pulling him off his stool. 

"B-but it's kinda late, Felix is probably asleep and-" 

"It's only ten o'clock, what college student isn't up right now?" Minho asked, not the least bit convinced. 

"Let's go" Hyunjin chirped, and so they did. Changbin shot Felix a quick text just to see if he was up, and sure enough he was. 

aussielix:   
HYUNG! WHERE HAVE U BEEN?!?!?

binnie:   
a little preoccupied, sorry i havent texted

aussielix:  
i was worried hyung   
are u doing ok?

binnie:   
im alright  
are u busy? 

aussielix:   
kinda :/   
seungmin dragged me to the donut shop by the dorms

binnie:   
which one? 

aussielix:   
rainbow donuts on main  
are u gonna come by?

binnie:   
yeah, stay there

"Felix is at Rainbow donuts on Main, by the dorms" Changbin said, Minho was driving and Hyunjin was on his phone. 

"I know that place, it's ten minutes away" Minho said, Changbin sent Felix his ETA and then tried to think about what exactly he was going to say. 

Hey, guess what, I'm a vampire now! And, I need you to help us break Jisung out of Hyungwon's place like some kinda magic spy. No, Felix would have aneurysm if he did something as flippant as that...this was going to be hard. 

Minho liked to drive fast, apparently. Because they arrived in a little more than half the time. 

"We'll wait out here" Hyunjin said, leaning out the window. Changbin gave him a quick nod before climbing out and heading up the sidewalk. He opened the donut shop door and stepped inside, glancing around. There was an old couple at one booth, and behind them were Felix and Seungmin. They were eating an entire box of glazed donuts, Changbin approached their table. Seungmin noticed him first, tapping Felix and pointing just as Changbin arrived. 

"Ah, hyung!" Felix said, scooting over so Changbin could sit next to him. 

"Hey...are you guys seriously eating a dozen donuts at ten o'clock at night?" Changbin asked, Seungmin gave him a bland look before shoving the rest of his donut into his mouth. "O-kay" Changbin hummed, 

"So where have you been? How are you doing after...after all that stuff with Jisung?" Felix asked, drawing Changbin's attention. He rubbed a hand up the back of his neck, trying to find the words one more time. 

"Um, I actually found a way to save Jisung" Changbin began, Felix choked on the piece of donut he'd had in his mouth. 

"R-really?" Felix coughed haggardly, Changbin nodded. 

"Well, Chan did anyway. A plan, and we're doing it tomorrow" he said, "Hyungwon is going to a party downtown, Chan knows the guy that's throwing it and Hyungwon already said he'd be there. So we're going to break Jisung out of the house and...have him turned" he explained, 

"Since when did you have a death wish?" Seungmin asked, taking another donut from the box. Changbin couldn't wait for him to feel the irony in that bit, 

"You found a coven that'll take him?" Felix asked, Changbin nodded. 

"Chan said he would...if he had more people in his coven, at least" he said, gaze flicking from Felix to the table and back again. 

"What does that mean?" Felix asked, confused. 

"Holy shit" Seungmin said, cheek full of donut. He reached across the table, Changbin opened his mouth to question what he was doing, but then he hooked his fingers in Changbin's cheek and pulled his jaw open. "What did you do, Changbin?" he asked, gaze shocked as he laid eyes on Changbin's fangs. Felix looked over and paled visibly, Changbin shoved Seungmin's hand away and licked the sweet taste of donut glaze out of his cheek. 

"I had to, alright. It was the only way Chan would help me get Jisung back, if he had more people in his coven he could keep Hyungwon off his back. So I-I volunteered" Changbin explained in a rush, 

"Hyung..." Felix breathed, 

"Look, we're going in tomorrow and I need your help. We need you to use a remote viewing spell so you can keep an eye on Hyunjin and Minho while they're in the party, to make sure they're safe. Wonpil-hyung is on board, he's going to be keeping an eye on me and Woojin while we break Jisung out" Changbin explained, 

"You aren't getting him wrapped up in this" Seungmin said, 

"Seungmin, we need-" 

"You need to find someone else" Seungmin snapped, Felix knocked on the table between them as Seungmin narrowed a chilly glare on Changbin. 

"Time out, hold on" Felix said placatingly, "all you need me to do is watch, right? Let you guys know if something goes wrong?" he asked, 

"Yeah, pretty much" Changbin confirmed, 

"Felix-" 

"I'll do it" Felix cut Seungmin off, 

"What?" Seungmin said, shock and anger evident in his voice. 

"Thank you" Changbin said over him, Seungmin stood up and slipped out of the booth. Felix sighed, 

"It's alright, he'll forgive me sometime" he smiled, Changbin reached out and wrapped his arms around him. Felix seemed a bit caught off guard, but he hugged Changbin back, patting him gently. 

"Thank you, seriously" Changbin murmured, 

"No problem hyung" Felix said, a smile in his voice. Changbin sniffed and pulled away, wiping his eyes that definitely weren't teary. 

"Okay, I'll text you where we're meeting tomorrow. It'll be late, so try to take a nap or something during the day" Changbin said, climbing out of the booth. Felix followed, 

"Sure, hyung, but I've gotta go make sure Seungmin doesn't burn my clothes first" he said, Changbin had the urge to laugh but he refrained. 

"Alright, see you tomorrow" he said, 

"See you hyung" Felix said, waving as he headed out. Changbin caught the door and went out, finding Hyunjin and Minho thumb wrestling in the car. Changbin got back into the backseat, 

"Oh, how'd it go?" Hyunjin asked, turning around in the passenger's seat. 

"Well, he's gonna do it, but Seungmin might burn his clothes" Changbin said, buckling up. 

"I've never met such a crotchety witch before, at least not one as young as him" Minho said, turning the car on. Changbin had to agree, only because the only witches he'd ever met were Seungmin, Felix, Jae, and Wonpil. 

"Now the fun part, let's go shopping" Hyunjin grinned, flipping back around and clapping excitedly. 

"How old are you again?" Changbin asked, 

"Don't you know it's rude to ask a priss his age?" Minho asked, pulling away from the curb. 

"Rude" Hyunjin complained, "and I'm only fifty five, thank you very much" he said, well, Hyunjin definitely took the cake for the most childish old man he'd ever met. Though, he'd never tell him that. In fact, Changbin didn't say much of anything as they went about their night. He was distracted because...tomorrow they'd put this plan into motion, there were a lot of moving parts. And Changbin was nervous. Very, very nervous. 

~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~

Jisung had spent his days while Hyungwon was gone thinking of Minho. He couldn't help himself. He had been not only the only other face but the only other dick Jisung had seen in a while. But his daydreaming was interrupted when Hyungwon came back a few weeks later, 

"I have a gift for you, darling" he said, beckoning someone from the front door. Jisung kept his distance as someone came in carrying a black sort of body bag and a little suit case, the man was a little pale with feminine features, but handsome. "I was invited to a party by an old friend, and I'd like to show you off. Minhyuck will dress you and get you ready, behave for him" Hyungwon explained, Jisung was wary but nodded slowly. Minhyuck smiled, going toward Jisung and offering his free hand. 

"Come on, I'll make you look pretty" he said, Jisung had never considered himself a great judge of character. Especially after Hyungwon. But Minhyuck felt...okay. So Jisung took his hand and let him lead him upstairs to his room. "I remember seeing you at the club, so I tried to pick something I thought would look nice on you" Minhyuck said once they were alone, Jisung was quiet. That day seemed so far away now. Minhyuck's smile fell a bit when Jisung didn't respond. "I thought 'he would look so nice in a dark blue, like a prince' so I picked this navy suit" he opened the clothing bag and pulled out what he'd brought, it was a two piece dark blue suit. The jacket had gold buttons and it seemed a little long, like it was supposed to be about thigh length. "I'm going to pick some makeup, you can get dressed in the bathroom if you want" Minhyuck offered him the clothes, Jisung took them carefully and stood. 

"Okay..." Jisung murmured, going to the bathroom. Jisung peered at himself, and he froze. What had the circles under his eyes become so dark? When had he become so pale? He looked like a walking corpse. Jisung's eyes filled with tears, no real emotion accompanying them anymore. Maybe emptiness, maybe sadness. But there were so many tears it was hard to see. Maybe he was mourning what he'd lost. He coudn't be sure, so he got dressed instead. 

The suit fit him a bit loosely, like they'd made a mistake about his size. But the tags were...the size that Jisung used to be. He sighed, brushing a hand down the front as he peered at himself in the mirror. The suit was nice, but he just didn't look right in it. He didn't look right in anything anymore. 

Jisung left the bathroom, finding Minhyuck in the bedroom with a small array of makeup laid out on the bed. He smiled when he saw Jisung, 

"I love it on you, now we've just gotta make you look a little more alive" Minhyuck beckoned him, he sat Jisung on the bed and started applying all sorts of things to his face. Jisung only closed his eyes when Minhyuck told him, opened them when he told him to. It took a while, but when he was done he looked very happy with the product. "Oh wow...it's no wonder Hyungwon picked you" he murmured, somehow...that made Jisung want to cry. And he guess he did, because Minhyuck made a tutting noise and began touching up his makeup. Wiping his eyes and fixing his cheeks. "Come on, we'll be late" he said, smiling as he took Jisung's hands and lead him back downstairs. 

Hyungwon was at the door, wearing another one of his nice suits. He surveyed Jisung when they arrived at the door, 

"Good job Minhyuk-ah, he looks human again" Hyungwon smiled, and Jisung wanted to punch him in the teeth. But he only adjusted his lapel briefly, "let's go then, we're already fashionably late" he said, gesturing out the door, a car waiting. 

Jisung could feel his heart picking up its pace, and it only sped up as he moved through the door outside. The cool night air on his skin made him shiver, it felt like he could breathe again. And it was nice, until he had to climb into the back seat of that car with Hyungwon sliding in just beside him. 

"Now, you are welcome to drink and eat, but you are not to speak to anyone. You may wander, but plenty of my people will be around to watch you. So if they tell me they saw you speaking to someone, there will be a punishment waiting for you when we return" Hyungwon explained, Jisung curled his feet in his shoes a bit. 

"Okay" he murmured, 

"Good" Hyungwon said, the car pulled away from the house. Jisung watched the woods as they rolled past, and the cars they passed. At least he'd get a moment away. Just a moment, then it was right back to that damn house.


	9. The Grand Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here we are, with a nice little bow on top <3

"If you don't stop tapping your foot, I'm going to break it" Minho said, Changbin scowled at him but stopped tapping. He was buzzing, anxiety and nerves filling him to the point of implosion. 

"Where are they?" Changbin murmured, finally voice his fear. That Felix and Wonpil wouldn't show up. Minho was already dressed, ready to go. They were both standing in the foyer waiting for the others to show up. Chan and Woojin were talking in the kitchen. Hyunjin was still getting dressed. 

After about an hour of trying over a dozen outfits Minho had settled on a nice, full black ensemble. Black turtle neck, black jacket, black slacks, and dress shoes. His hair was done neatly too. He looked good, that much Changbin could admit. Hyunjin had kept his outfit a secret, which didn't make sense to Changbin since they had dragged him along just to judge each outfit. 

"Alright, how's everyone feeling?" Chan asked, coming down the hall with Woojin just behind him. Jeongin appeared from the living room too, he didn't have an official role in the whole thing but he seemed happy just to be included. He was a really cute kid, Changbin had grown to like him over his time in the house. But Jeongin also had a sarcastic streak that could rival Minho's. 

"Nauseous" Changbin answered, 

"Fine" Minho said, Chan smiled. 

"Don't worry, it'll- ah, they're here" they could all hear the car roll up out front, as well as the doors and steps as they came up the stoop. Minho answered the door to find not only Felix, Jae, and Wonpil, but Seungmin too. 

"H-hey" Felix waved awkwardly, 

"Great, the whole gang's here" Chan clapped his hands together, smiling. "Everyone pile in the car, let's get this show on the road" he said, 

"Wait for me!" Hyunjin called, hopping down the steps. Changbin turned as he skipped off the last step, grinning when Changbin laid eyes on him. He was wearing sinfully tight pants, black of course. And a big white button down, but only one side was tucked in and it was unbuttoned about halfway. Exposing a good expanse of milky, unblemished skin. His eyes were lined in black, making them bright. He was...gorgeous. 

"Alright, that's enough" Woojin closed Changbin's mouth with a click, patting him on the cheek and then turning him around. "You have an important mission, right? Come on, all of you, and don't come back covered in blood this time. My rugs can't take it" he said, shooing them all toward the door. 

"Bl-bloo-" Felix swallowed, looking just as anxious as Changbin had been moments ago. Now Changbin was trying really hard not to be turned on. But he kept sneaking glances at Hyunjin, who seemed to be enjoying the attention. 

"Wait, Woojin isn't coming?" Jae asked, 

"Nope, the plan has changed a little" Chan said, Changbin took his attention from Hyunjin for a moment. 

"What? What do you mean it's changed?" Changbin asked, 

"I'll explain outside, come on" Chan beckoned them, and they had no choice but to go. 

"So, how exactly is this going to go down?" Jae asked, they gathered between the two cars they'd be taking. One was going to be going to this party and the other would be going to the house to get Jisung. It was really happening. 

"Hyunjin and Minho are expected at the party, so we'll have Wonpil cast his remote viewing spell on one of them, Felix on the other. The'll be in the parking lot with yours truly and Felix's lovely boyfriend" Chan said, gesturing at himself and then Seungmin who wore an indifferent look. Which was better than an angry look, Changbin supposed. "Changbin and Jae will go to the house to get Jisung. We just need to keep Hyungwon here long enough for you to get Jisung back to the house, if Hyungwon steps foot on our property we have the right to rip him apart. Which is why Woojin will be staying home with Jeongin" Chan finished, 

"But Woojin is human, what's he gonna do?" Jae asked, 

"He's lived with us for years, he's killed his share of vampires. And plus, he's got Jeongin" Chan said, seemingly comfortable with the whole situation. "And we do have a bit of a fail safe, Woojin is having guests over tonight" he said, gaze sparkling. 

"Guests?" Felix asked, 

"Yup, so don't worry about a thing" Chan reassured them, 

"We should probably head out, Hyungwon won't be at that party forever" Minho said, 

"You're right, okay...are we all ready for this? Remember, we just need to keep Hyungwon at that party long enough for Changbin and Jae to get Jisung back" Chan said, glancing at each of them. Everyone, despite looking a little nauseous or anxious, seemed ready. "Let's go" Chan said finally, they piled into their respective cars. Changbin rubbed his palms on his pants, okay...time to get him back. 

~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~

Extravagent was the word that came to mind they entered the mansion where the party was being held. Hyungwon lingered close to Jisung but didn't touch him. He took his coat off and folded it, handing it to Minhyuck who left them in the foyer to put it away. 

"That way, remember what I said in the car" Hyungwon said, directing Jisung toward a pair of double doors to their left. Jisung nodded and went toward them, pushing them open and peering inside. There were people of all sorts, all in gorgeous dresses and suits. There was soft music, glittery chandeliers, and tables of snacks and drinks. It was one of those kind of parties, the kind you saw in movies. Hyungwon nudged Jisung through the doors and he had no choice but to go inside. 

They were engulfed by the crowds, though Hyungwon was caught by a few people who Jisung had no hope of recognizing. So he slipped away, looking for his first drink of the night. He had to be careful not to drink too much, but he needed something to blur the edges. To make the rest of the night bearable. 

He found a table laid with fancy crackers and champagne flutes. Jisung picked one up, tossing the whole thing with a slight hiss before picking up another one. He peered at the bubbles, feeling a bit tired. 

"My, my, you're an adorable little thing, aren't you" a voice said, Jisung glanced to his left as a man wandered to his side. He looked young, but he could've been over fifty for all Jisung knew. So he heeded Hyungwon's warning and sipped his drink, ignoring the man. "You aren't a vampire, I can smell it on you. So who are you to ignore me? Your superior?" the man reached out, wrapping his cold fingers around Jisung's wrist. He pulled the drink from Jisung's lips and forced him around, "who do you belong to?" he asked, gaze sliding down his body and then back up. Jisung kept his mouth shut, which seemed to irritate the man. 

"Me" a voice said, but it wasn't Hyungwon that grabbed the man's wrist. Jisung glanced up and he could've collapsed at the sight of Minho in a black suit, 

"You? You're hardly passed your fifth decade" the man sneered, Minho's gaze became chilly as he twisted the man's wrist slowly. This didn't phase him, apparently. "Do you really think-" Minho twisted his own wrist with a harsh tug, and the man's wrist snapped with a terrible sound. The man's eyes bugged and he hissed, jerking his wrist out of Minho's grasp, coddling. "Lee Minho, I'll-" 

"Leave, you'll leave, now. Before I break more than your wrist" Minho said carefully, the man bared his fangs but whipped around, slipping into the crowd and disappearing from sight. Jisung was staring at Minho, taking in every feature. And then Minho caught him staring, but he only smiled that same smile, with the slight curl to his lips. 

"Wh...." Jisung closed his mouth, 

"What are you doing here?" Minho hissed, grabbing Jisung by the arm. He flinched a little and Minho's grip let up, Jisung wanted to ask what he was talking about. He wanted to beg him to get him out of there, fast. But instead, he let the warmth of Minho's hand on his arm warm him. He took deep breaths, catching Minho's cologne in the air. Anything he could commit to memory so that when Hyungwon took him back, he'd have something to hold onto. 

"Hyung, I have eyes on Hyungwon, he's-" a slim man slipped from between two women, but froze when he laid eyes on Jisung. "Wh...what is he doing here!?" the man hiss-whispered, eyes wide. 

"I don't know, but we need to tell the others" Minho said lowly, letting go of Jisung's arm. 

"Can't we just take him?" the other man asked in a whisper, Jisung startled a bit at that. 

"No, the rest of Hyungwon's men are here, I saw two by the wine table" Minho said, already peering around. 

"They're babysitting me" Jisung said quietly, they both looked at him. 

"Great, just what we needed" Minho muttered, 

"We need to get their eyes off him, then we can just slip him out" the other man said, making some hand gestures. 

"It won't work" Jisung murmured, they looked at him again. "Hyungwon has eyes everywhere, and even if you get me away...he'll find me again. It's okay, just like I told you before" he met Minho's gaze, "it's okay, so don't worry about me" Jisung mustered a smile, and Minho's expression became a bit pained. 

"Someone went through a lot of trouble to save you, someone who cares about you more than anything. We're getting you out of here, and you're going to cooperate. You owe him that much" the other man said tersely, eyes blazing for a reason Jisung didn't understand. His brow pinched, 

"Wh-who are you talking about?" he asked in a hush, 

"Seo Changbin, he's been doing everything he can to find you a way out of this. He's given...he's given up something important, don't make it all for nothing" the man said, the name seemed to plunge through all the cotton in Jisung's head. All of the cotton gumming up his chest where his heart should be. His eyes filled with tears, and like usual they fell silently. This time though, this time he felt something. Pain...mourning...longing. He missed his friend, his best friend who had been out there doing God knows what just to get Jisung back. 

"Excuse me, you've found my pet" a voice said, a familiar voice. Jisung stiffened up as Hyungwon appeared behind them, the other man stepped way back but Minho stayed close. Jisung wiped his face when Hyungwon surveyed Minho, almost challenging but mostly curious. 

"Yes he's...pretty" Minho said, meeting Hyungwon's gaze. 

"He is, isn't he" Hyungwon smiled, reaching out and lifting Jisung's chin. "And he's mine, normally I wouldn't have a problem passing him around, but I'm still training him" he said, pass him around...

"I'll be good" Jisung said, Hyungwon turned a curious gaze on him, Minho's gaze said 'don't'. But if he get Hyungwon to leave him along with Minho, then maybe...maybe he could get out. 

"I could pay, name your price" Minho said, catching on quickly. The other man slipped away silently. 

"He isn't for sale" Hyungwon said, smiling cordially. 

"Just an hour, I'll pay anything. He smells delicious" Minho said, Hyungwon hummed thoughtfully. He was considering it...

"Remind me of your name" Hyungwon said, Minho hesitated only a moment. 

"Choi Jisoo" he answered, 

"I don't think we've met" Hyungwon said, Minho offered his hand. 

"Nice to make your acquaintance" he said, Hyungwon shook it. 

"Likewise...I did pay quite the price for him, his time wouldn't be cheap" he said, 

"Let's talk then" Minho said, the whole conversation was too slow. Jisung's skin was beginning to crawl. Please...he had to get back to Changbin. 

~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~

The place the party was being held didn't have a parking lot, so Chan had to park on the edge of the drive just beside the beginning of the woods surrounding it. It was a mansion, huge and grand. Gorgeous, really. But Hyunjin wasn't thinking about that, not after he saw Jisung. He wasn't supposed to be there. The plan was shot, he needed to tell the others. Maybe Felix already saw, maybe they were on their way to tell Changbin before he set off the alarm. Maybe...but maybe wasn't enough. 

Hyunjin was slipping his way through the crowds, trying his best not to raise suspicions or garner attention. It was hard though, Hyunjin wasn't going to toot his own horn but people tended to look at him, to gravitate toward him. And with some skin on display, it was even harder to go unnoticed. He shouldn't have tried to impress Changbin, he should've dressed down. This was a rescue mission, not a night on the town. Hyunjin cursed himself internally for the whole thing. 

He was almost to the door, but before he could fully leave the crowd, someone caught his arm. Hyunjin whipped around, ready to bare his fangs. But when he met a familiar gaze he froze. 

"Jinyoung-hyung" he said, a bit confused. "What are you doing here?" he asked, 

"I...I'm here on a sting, what are you doing here?" Jinyoung asked, looking a bit tense. "Wait, is Chan here? Who else came with you?" he asked, Hyunjin slipped his arm from Jinyoung's grasp. 

"No, it's just me...hyung, what's going on?" Hyunjin asked, for the first time uncertain about Jinyoung's intentions. 

"What do you mean? It's a party Hyunjin, what are you..." Jinyoung narrowed his gaze, stepping close to Hyunjin who stepped back in turn. "Maybe I should be asking you that question Hyunjin-ah" Jinyoung said, Hyunjin tried not to think about the plan, tried not to feel anxious. But Jinyoung was already turning, searching the crowd. "You...you're here for the kid, Hyunjin, whatever you're planning-" the moment Jinyoung turned back around Hyunjin grabbed him by the front of the shirt, hauling him out of the crowd and shoving him through the double doors. He watched his back, but no one seemed to have noticed or cared. 

Jinyoung stumbled over his own feet as he backed away from Hyunjin, 

"Whatever you've done, I can't deal with it now" Hyunjin said, a bit hurt that his mentor had turned out to be dirty. 

"Hyunjin-ah, I told you, I'm on a sting" Jinyoung snapped, but his words were unsteady. He may have been the empath, but Hyunjin has had more time to study people. Jinyoung was lying, and Hyunjin was running out of time. 

"Later" Hyunjin growled, he swung a fist, punching Jinyoung square in the face. The man collapsed and Hyunjin gathered him up, tossing him over a shoulder before bolting out the front door into the yard. He searched for the car and found it where he'd left it, Chan looked a little startled at Hyunjin's presence. 

"What's going on?" he asked, opening the door and getting out. 

"I think Jinyoung-hyung is the mole, and Jisung is here" Hyunjin said, tossing Jinyoung onto the ground, fully unconscious. 

"What? Why didn't you guys say anything?" Chan whirled around, Felix had his eyes closed. 

"I-I honestly don't know what Jisung looks like, I was watching for Hyungwon" Wonpil explained, 

"I'm sorry...my vision is really blurry, I was trying to focus on Minho" Felix said, voice a mumble. 

"Shit" Chan cursed, "we need to stop Changbin from tripping the alarm, Hyungwon will kill him if he finds him there" he reached into his jacket, taking his phone out. He dialed Changbin and let it ring, and it did. Until the voicemail picked up. Chan groaned another curse, "what's Minho doing? Does he have eyes on Jisung still?" he asked, 

"He was trying to buy an hour from him, to get him alone. Hyungwon is with them" Hyunjin relayed, Chan's jaw ticked. 

"Hyungwon won't part with him, he won't trust another vampire not to kill him" he said, 

"What about another human?" Seungmin asked, speaking up for the first time since they'd arrived. They glanced at him, 

"He might, but you may not like the part you'll have to play" Chan said, 

"What do I have to do?" Seungmin asked, 

"You can't get in without a vampire of higher status, a coven leader or elder" Chan said, 

"So you can take Seungmin and get Jisung, I'll go stop Changbin" Hyunjin said, 

"One of you will need to get back, we have to be able to drive out of here with Jisung otherwise we won't get away in time" Chan said, 

"Um, I can hotwire a car" Wonpil spoke up, 

"What?" Seungmin said, Wonpil looked a bit bashful. 

"Jae taught me when we were in high school" he explained, 

"Okay, Wonpil will hot wire a car and I'll go stop Changbin" Hyunjin said, 

"Then take Felix with you" Chan said, 

"Guys-" Felix said, sounding a bit breathless. 

"He should stay here, you're stronger than I am hyung" Hyunjin said, 

"Guys!" Felix cried, lunging into the window of the backseat. 

"What?" Hyunjin asked, 

"What is it?" Chan reiterated, Felix looked terrified. 

"He's coming" he said, Hyunjin breathed a curse. They were out of time. 

"Go, get to Changbin. We'll meet you there, and Hyungwon's going to be hot on our trail. Whatever happens though, let's avoid casualties" Chan said, grabbing Hyunjin's face with a rabid grin. 

"Okay hyung" Hyunjin said, voice muffled by his own cheeks. There was a groan on the ground, Jinyoung was coming to. Chan let go of Hyunjin, 

"What do we do with him?" Seungmin asked, Chan glanced at him, then the car, then Hyunjin. They seemed to agree on an answer, 

"Felix, pop the trunk" Chan said, Felix blinked owlishy at them, and then popped the trunk. 

~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~

Jisung could feel his freedom slipping away, Hyungwon was just playing with him. He wasn't going to give in, and if Jisung begged he'd know something was up.   
"I don't think I can accept an offer like that, I'd be swindling you" Hyungwon said, they'd made their way to a pair of chairs just between some curtains. Jisung stood beside Hyungwon, quiet and obedient. Two traits he'd need to ingrain in himself now. Minho looked visibly frustrated, 

"You'd be doing me a service" he gritted out, Hyungwon hummed, that same infuriating smile on his face. 

"I beg to differ, I-" Hyungwon's pocket buzzed suddenly, he paused and fished it out. He answered it with a click, "yes?" he said, there was some talking through the line. Then his expression became sour. Jisung shifted, unccertain. "Jisung is here, with me, have Jooheon handle it" Hyungwon said testily, "what? Where is he?" he sounded more than irritated now, "fine, then you handle it" Hyungwon snapped, there was some more talking. Then Hyungwon let go of a long breath, he pulled his phone away from his ear and hung up. He stood, offering Minho another cordial smile. Minho stood, fingers curled into loose fists. "I'm afraid I have some business to attend to, it was lovely" He said, already striding away. Jisung didn't move, Hyungwon paused and glanced back. "I'm sorry, did I misspeak? I have business to attend to, so we're leaving" he said, Jisung swallowed dryly and met Minho's gaze. Jisung tried to let him know that he was sorry, that it was okay. And then he turned to follow Hyungwon. Jisung could feel his heart break for the first time in a while, and it was almost as bad as the first time. 

They went outside, Jisung enjoying the air one more time. 

"Hyungwonnie! Long time no see!" a voice crowed, Jisung glanced up as a pale man approached them, hands in his jacket pockets. Hyungwon didn't seem so happy to see him,   
"Chan, how funny, I thought you died a few centuries ago. You've been quiet" he said, Chan chuckled. 

"Yeah, I'm still kicking. What have you been up to?" he asked, 

"This and that, but I'm rather busy right now" Hyungwon said, moving to head past Chan. 

"Sure, sure...I'm sure you've gotta hold down the fort, make sure nothing was stolen" Chan said, Jisung blinked and glanced at him. Hyungwon turned fully, however. 

"What was that?" he asked, Chan smiled brightly. 

"The house, the alarm was tripped, right? You'll want to make sure nothing was stolen, is all I mean" he said, Jisung became a bit nervous as Hyungwon's gaze became stony. 

"What are you playing at exactly?" he asked, Chan shrugged. 

"No game, just business" he said, Hyungwon's smirk returned, though gaze remained cold.

"There is nothing of value that you can take from me, so whatever it is you're looking for leverage upon, you won't find it in that house" he said, certain of himself. Chan chuckled,   
"I'm well aware of that Hyungwonnie, well aware. Why do you think I'm here instead of there?" he asked, Hyungwon narrowed his gaze. Jisung didn't understand what was going on, but Chan was striding past him toward a silver car. "Have a goodnight...hyung" Chan grinned, climbing into his car and starting it. He peeled down the drive, like a bat out of hell. Jisung glanced at Hyungwon, 

"Get in the car, now" he said lowly, and Jisung was not going to argue. Hyungwon gave the directions to the driver, with a curt 'step on it'. They took off, but Jisung looked back for a moment. What was going on..?

~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~

The house was big and really nice. But the sense of foreboding that settled over Changbin when they parked at the end of the drive was terrifying. 

"So it's just a smash and grab, right? They have alarms?" Jae asked, turning the car off. 

"Yeah, let me see if I can find an open window or something though" Changbin said, climbing out of the car, Jae followed him out. There were no lights on, all the windows were dark. Maybe Jisung was sleeping, it was pretty late. Changbin circled the house, checking for any windows or weak links. 

"Bin...Changbin, come here!" Jae called from the otherside of the house, Changbin went back around and found him toying with a half open window. "The alarm will definitely go off when I open it, so you'll need to jump in and grab Jisung. I'll keep watch" he said, testing the window a bit. 

"Okay, I can do that" Changbin said, this was the perfect test for his speed. Jae readied himself, so did Changbin. Jae counted down softly, and then shoved the window open. Changbin lunged through, hitting a book shelf and knocking it over. Changbin cursed as he rolled onto the coffee table then the floor. The alarm went off, a high wine. 

"Very smooth" Jae said, leaning on the windowsill. 

"Shut up" Changbin grunted, getting up and taking a running jump over the couch. He flitted up the stairs and down the hall, he checked room after room. But it was empty. Jisung wasn't there. Changbin flitted back downstairs, barely winded. "He isn't here" he said, slowing beside the couch. 

"What? What do you mean he's not here?" Jae asked, straightening up. 

"I mean he's not here, the house is empty" Changbin said, a bit of panic seeping into his tone. 

"Son of a-" 

"What are we going to do? Where is he?" Changbin cut him off, the alarm was ringing in his ears and it was beginning to stress him out. 

"I don't know! We-we've gotta get out of here, if Hyungwon shows up we're screwed" Jae said, beckoning him. 

"But, Jisung-" 

"We'll figure it out. But you can't save him if you're shredded into little, bitty Binnie bits, can you?" Jae said curtly, Changbin muttered a curse and went to the window. He climbed out and dropped just outside, they ran back to the car. Where was he...? 

Jae yanked the driver side door open just as another car came screeching into the drive, 

"Shit!" Changbin cursed, dropping into a crouch behind the car. Jae threw himself down beside Changbin, muttering something Changbin didn't bother making out. 

"Changbin!" a voice called, Changbin leaned up. 

"Hyunjin?" he said, 

"Where are you?" Hyunjin yelled, Changbin got up, tapping Jae on the shoulder. 

"We're over here" he said, meeting Hyunjin half way. Felix was right behind him, "Jisung wasn't here, I don't know-" 

"He was at the party, we need to go. Chan stayed back to stall him, but he won't be able to for long" Hyunjin cut him off, 

"What? Wh-what about Jisung? What do we do?" Changbin asked, 

"We have to figure that out later, but right now we need to go" Hyunjin urged him, 

"Wait, is Hyungwon coming here?" Jae asked from behind Changbin, 

"He will be soon" Hyunjin said, 

"Then we need to go, now" Jae said, grabbing Changbin by the arm. But his feet didn't move, he was rooted there. By the sheer fury and pain of this whole thing. He was done, he would get Jisung back...even if he died trying. 

"Changbin, whatever you're thinking, it's not going to work" Hyunjin said, 

"Hyung, please, we can try again some other time-" 

"What other time?" Changbin exploded, "Hyungwon is ditching town soon, and when he does, he's going to take Jisung with him. And that's it, our window is closed. And Jisung has to stay that bastard play thing, can you even imagine what he's going through? The pain?" Changbin hissed, emotions boiling in his chest. 

"Hyung, please" Felix pleaded, but it was too late. Changbin felt it in his chest, just as another car came screeching up the drive. It skidded to a stop, the lights shinging on the dirt the tires kicked up. 

"Shit" Jae hissed, the back door of the car opened and a spindly figure stepped out. Changbin grabbed Felix by the arm, tugging him behind him as Hyunjin backstepped to stand beside Changbin. 

"I have had an interesting night gentlemen" it was him, Choi Hyungwon. In the flesh. "And I'd appreciate it if we could end this quickly, so if you'll bare your necks I'll be merciful and just rip your throats out. One quick swipe and a long nap" he smiled, Changbin felt his temper flare. 

"Where's Jisung?" he growled, Hyungwon hummed. 

"I don't think that's what you should be worried about at the moment" with a flicker Hyungwon was no longer standing beside his car, he was right in front of them, a breath away. "I'd be more worried about yourself" he said, smiling. Hyunjin lunged, but Hyungwon knocked him away with a swift kick to the stomach. Hyunjin was thrown back, skidding in the dirt. Changbin bared his fangs, swiping at Hyungwon's own throat. But Changbin was a fledgling, a child compared to Hyungwon. 

It was in the blink of an eye, a strike to Changbin's chest and all the air was punched from his lungs and he was sliding across the ground. He tried to catch his breath, but he heard a cry of pain. Changbin twisted onto his hands and knees, wheezing as he laid eyes on Hyungwon. He had Felix by the throat, feet dangling over the ground. 

"F-Felix" Changbin coughed, 

"You're rather pretty too, I may consider keeping you" Hyungwon said, turning Felix like he was inspecting a wine glass. Changbin mustered all the strength in his body and flitted at him, he was fast enough that Hyungwon teetered a bit as he dodged Changbin who went skidding past them. He twisted around, taking another lunge. This time, Hyunjin met him in the middle. But Hyungwon flitted out of the way. 

Changbin slammed into Hyunjin with a sickening crunch, they collapsed. Changbin made a pathetic noise, pain lancing from his neck down his spine. Hyunjin wasn't moving beside him. Changbin looked toward Hyungwon, unable to move. 

"You're rather boring, I think I'm done here" Hyungwon said, he lifted Felix a little higher and Felix struggled. He kicked and thrashed, trying to beg for his life. 

"Stop" Changbin croaked, Hyungwon smiled...and then there was a resounding crack. Felix stilled, his arms falling. Changbin felt tears burn his eyes, "no...no, please no..." he sobbed, vision blurred as he reached out. Hyungwon dropped Felix like a sack of potatoes, stepping over him and moving toward them. 

"Stop!" a voice screeched, Changbin blinked the tears from his eyes as someone bolted from the car at Hyungwon. They weren't fast, and when Hyungwon caught them around the waist Changbin realized it was Jisung. Jisung was here. "Stop! No more! Kill me! Just kill me!" Jisung cried, shoving and punching Hyungwon to no avail. 

"You're testing my patience, get back in the car" Hyungwon snapped, shoving Jisung hard enough to make him fall. Jisung choked out a sob, grinding his fists into his eyes. 

"Just kill me, please" he sobbed, Hyungwon ignored him and continued toward Changbin and Hyunjin. But before he could reach them, another car screeched up the drive. 

"Who could that possible be now?" Hyungwon growled, Changbin tried to see but he could hardly move. But he did hear more than one engine rumble before they were turned off. Then a variety of car doors, 

"Choi Hyungwon, you're being detained" a voice boomed, Hyungwon hissed a curse and flitted out of sight. There was running, and then Changbin saw at least seven blurs. Vampires, flitting after Hyungwon. 

"Changbin? Hyunjin?" a voice called, it was Chan. Changbin squeezed his eyes closed, trying to move again. He couldn't, but someone dropped beside him. He opened his eyes and felt his chest fill with warmth. Jisung put his hands on Changbin's shoulders, tears falling from his eyes and onto Changbin's face. 

"Hey" Changbin smiled, Jisung choked on a sob and curled over him, hiding his face in Changbin's chest. 

"You need to make the decision for him" a voice barked, 

"What's going on?" Changbin asked, trying to look past Jisung. 

"I-I don't know" Jisung said, 

"Help me sit up" Changbin said, shifting a little. Jisung slid his arms underneath him and levered him into a sitting position, every move made sharp pain shoot down his spine but he needed to see. Especially when he spotted Seungmin sobbing over Felix's body, Chan knelt beside them and Woojin standing over them, fists clenched. "Oh god...Felix" Changbin whispered, Seungmin moved back and Chan moved in. He shifted Felix into his lap, biting into his own wrist. He ripped the vein open, parting Felix's lips and forcing blood down his throat. "Wait-" Changbin tried to get up, again, he failed. The pain was unbearable. 

"It's the only way" Jisung said, Changbin glanced at him. He'd become so skinny, and his skin was pale. He looked like a ghost of who he was, and Changbin could feel how Jisung's hands trembled a little where he held him. There was a groan to Changbin's left, he glanced over as Hyunjin stirred. 

"Hyunjin-ah" Changbin said, Hyunjin lifted his head, blinking heavily. 

"That sucked, you totally snapped my neck" he muttered, 

"I didn't mean to" Changbin said, Hyunjin dragged himself into a sitting position. He glanced around, 

"What happened? Where's Hyungwon?" he asked, 

"He's being hunted down" another voice said, they all glanced up as a broad shouldered man approached them. He wore a badge around his neck, but he wasn't a cop, that was for sure. He reeked like wet dog, and not just like he'd been cuddling a rather stinky dog. "He won't get away this time, thanks to Woojin-ssi's tip we were able to raid the party he attended. Plenty of people are willing to cut a deal against Hyungwon if it means their freedom" he said, 

"Woojin..?" Changbin murmured, 

"Remember when Channie-hyung said Woojinnie-hyung would be having guests?" Hyunjin said slyly, Changbin blinked. 

"He makes really good cake" the hunter said, smiling. 

"Jaebum-ah" another man approached, "we have a situation" he said, pointing in the direction of Chan and Seungmin. 

"What is it?" the hunter, Jaebum, asked.

"The boy was on the brink, they brought him back. He's been turned" the man explained, Jaebum's expression tightened with concern. 

"Sanction it" Changbin butted in, Jaebum and the man looked at him. "If you sanction it, they won't get in trouble, right? Hyungwon is the one that almost killed Felix, Chan saved him" he said, pleading their case. 

"It isn't that simple, the dying person has to be able to give consent. From what it looks like, the kid wasn't able to give consent" Jaebum said, surveying them. 

"How do you know?" Changbin asked, Jaebum frowned. 

"Look, I don't know what you're-" 

"Ask Seungmin, th-the guy in the blue jacket. He found Felix first, maybe he gave his consent. Seungmin would know" Changbin stumbled on his lie a bit, Jaebum sighed. 

"I'll look into it, for now, we'll need you all to come down and give statements" he said, 

"Um...could we maybe pretend none of us were here if I gave you a really good tip?" Hyunjin asked, Jaebum raised a brow. 

"I didn't hear any of that" the other man said, walking away. 

"What kind of tip?" Jaebum asked, 

"Promise to let us go first" Hyunjin said, Jaebum frowned. 

"Considering I know how dealings with Choi Hyungwon go, I'll let it slide. But I don't ever want to see any of you in a situation like this again" he relented, 

"Not if we can help it" Changbin muttered, 

"Okay, Bambam told me you may have a mole problem" Hyunjin said, standing up. Changbin was feeling a little better, he began to wonder if he could do that yet. 

"Confidential information, but yes" Jaebum said, 

"Well, I believe I have your mole in my trunk" Hyunjin said, smiling. Jaebum blinked, Changbin's mouth fell open, and Jisung was as silent as ever. 

"Run that by me again?" Jaebum said, tilting his head and squinting a bit. 

"Park Jinyoung, he was at the party your raided. He threatened me and I threw him in our trunk, he's your mole" Hyunjin explained, Jaebum rubbed a hand over his mouth and chin. 

"Ah...that's a bummer, he was our top detective" he murmured, "take me to him, the rest of you clear out before our chief gets here" he said, giving us a pointed look. 

"Thank you" Changbin said, he shifted and Jisung helped him to his feet. The pain was beginning to subside finally. 

"Dude" Changbin glanced over at the hiss, Jae was crouched behind his car still. "Can we please get out of here now? Cops freak me out" he said, 

"Yeah, just take Wonpil with you, I think...I think he's crying" Changbin could see the man in the car a few feet away, he could hear his quiet sobs too. 

"You owe us, big time, like hot pot big time" Jae said, standing up and slipping toward the other car. 

"Noted" Changbin said, leaning gently on Jisung for a moment. "So..." Changbin glanced at him, Jisung smiled. But then his lips trembled and he threw his arms around Changbin, squeezing until Changbin squeaked in pain. Changbin patted his back, sighing. 

"Thank you Binnie...I owe you my life" Jisung whispered, choked with tears. 

"Don't mention it...seriously, don't. You have no clue the hell I went through to get you back, I just want you back" Changbin said, Jisung sniffled. 

"I am, I'm here" he hiccuped, 

"Changbinnie-hyung?" a voice said, just as hiccupy and sniffly. Changbin pulled back a bit, glancing behind them. Felix was on his feet, considerably paler, but alive. Changbin let go of Jisung briefly, enveloping Felix in a hug. He squeezed his eyes shut, the image of Hyungwon dropping a lifeless Felix on the ground too fresh in his mind. But Felix was there, sure his heart wasn't beating but...he was there. With a heavy sigh Changbin let go, 

"I think we should go on a vacation, all of us, somewhere sunny" Changbin said, 

"That would be great, except our skin would peel off" Chan said, a quirk to his lips. 

"Ah, that's right, well...let's go somewhere where it's always dark" Changbin back tracked, 

"Antarctica?" Hyunjin suggested, Changbin hummed. 

"Yeah, maybe..." he said, "or maybe we should just go home" he mended, slinging an arm around Jisung. He'd never let him go, not until he was in the ground and really dead this time. 

"I think that's a great idea" Chan said, "Felix's blood lust will be kicking in soon, we need to get him tied up" he rested a hand on Felix's shoulder, Seungmin and Woojin were joining their group as well. Seungmin's eyes were rimmed in red, but he took Felix's hand once he was close enough. 

"M-m-my what?" Felix said, eyes becoming wide. 

"Let's talk in the car, come on" Chan said, leading Felix away and taking both Seungmin and Woojin with him. Changbin was left with Jisung and Hyunjin. 

"We should go too, you look like you could use a shower and a good night's sleep" Changbin said, nudging Jisung a bit. He smiled weakly, 

"Yeah, if night last a couple of weeks" he said, Changbin laughed a bit. But the look in Jisung's eyes...it worried him. 

"Are we...missing anyone?" Hyunjin asked, walking beside them as they made their way to the other car. Changbin glanced around, 

"Jae and Wonpil left" he said, 

"Yeah, I saw that I just...I feel like someone's missing" Hyunjin said, brow pinched. 

"You're probably just a little off, I broke your neck, remember?" Changbin said, Hyunjin hummed thoughtfully. 

"Yeah...you're probably right" he said, 

"You sons a bitches!" a voice screamed, they all looked to the end of the drive. Minho's chest was heaving as he came up the pass,

"Did...did he run all the way here?" Changbin murmured, Hyunjin slapped a hand to his forehead. 

"Shit, we forgot him at the party" he said, "quick, hide me before he tries to rip my eyebrows off again" he ducked behind Changbin, holding his shoulders. Minho reached them in no time, surprisingly pink in the face. 

"Are you serious? You just left me?" Minho snapped, 

"We were on a time crunch, Felix died!" Hyunjin cried, dodging one of Minho's swings over Changbin's head. 

"What? No he didn't, he's in the car with Chan" Minho said, 

"They had to turn him" Changbin butted in, Minho's anger deflated before their very eyes. He muttered a curse, 

"Fine, but I'd watch your eyebrows" Minho pointed two fingers at Hyunjin, Jisung giggled and Minho's gaze was drawn to him. And it was like a switch had been flipped. His gaze softened, his lips curled into a smile rather than a smirk. "Freedom at last, huh?" he murmured, Jisung let go of Changbin's hand, gravitating toward Minho a bit. 

"Thank you for doing what you did, for helping Changbin save me" Jisung said, voice quiet. Minho shrugged a shoulder, 

"I've gotta say, it was all him. He was all over town trying to figure out how to save you" he said, Jisung looked back and smiled softly at Changbin. "But...I don't think I could've stood it either, seeing you leave with him" he said, Jisung turned his gaze back on Minho and Changbin sensed something amiss. Hyunjin tapped him on the shoulder, urging him to give them some space. So he did, though he'd have to move at least ten feet away to avoid hearing something he shouldn't. 

"Minho-hyung hasn't looked that sappy in a long time, I think he has a new soft spot" Hyunjin said, smiling at the pair as Jisung leaned up and curled his arms around Minho's neck, drawing him down for a kiss. Changbin wrinkled his nose, 

"Ew" he said, 

"You know, you never made good on your promise" Hyunjin said, Changbin tore his gaze from the mild groping and full make out session going on in the clearing. 

"What? What promise?" Changbin asked, Hyunjin smiled and looped his own arms around Changbin's neck, pulling right against him. Changbin rested his hands on Hyunjin's hips out of habit. Though this was the first time he'd been this close to him. 

"When I asked you what you wanted to try when you became a vampire, you said you wanted to kiss me. You never did" Hyunjin explained, Changbin flushed. 

"O-oh" he said meekly, Hyunjin closed his eyes and pouted his lips a bit.

"I'm waiting" he said, Changbin had the urge to groan. It was kind of super embarrassing, but Hyunjin was too cute like this. And Changbin kind of really wanted to kiss him. So he did, but it was only a peck. And while Hyunjin seemed unimpressed, Changbin's heart was soaring. "That's not a kiss, Changbinnie, this is" Hyunjin kissed Changbin again, but this time he snuck his tongue between his lips. Changbin made a noise of pleasure in his throat, letting Hyunjin lick into his mouth. When he pulled away he almost begged for him to do it again, but luckily someone called their names. Changbin tried to pull away, but Hyunjin kept him close. 

"Come on, the sun's going to be up soon and Felix isn't gonna last out here" Chan called, 

"Just a sec" Minho called back, going in to kiss Jisung again. 

"Now!" Woojin roared from the passenger's seat, everyone jumped to accommodate. Changbin watched Minho walk Jisung to the car, an arm around his waist. While he could have felt slighted by him, considering Changbin literally gave up his life to save him, Changbin figured he needed this. Jihyo was right, this wasn't his Jisung. And Changbin figured if Minho could put him together again, bring him back a little, then where the harm? After all, he'd be making his own move tonight. 

"What are you smiling at?" Hyunjin asked as they reached the car, 

"Uhhh, a happy resolution?" Changbin tried, Hyunjin smiled as he got into the passenger's seat of the car. 

"That's sweet, I was thinking about letting you plow me tonight" he said, Changbin choked on his own spit. Okay...maybe he wouldn't be the one making the move. Oh well!


	10. Where the Road Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So, I wasn't entirely satisfied with the last few chapters of this. I felt like I rushed and I wasn't in the strongest mindset for how I originally want to write these characters. I won't delete it, but I definitely want to expand a little. I'm hoping to be able to have a few spin offs exploring Jisung's healing and Felix's life as a vampire. I also want to bring Chan, Woojin, and Jeongin into a little more. And since this was originally supposed to be a minsung centric fic, I'll change the tags. But I'll hopefully be able to deliver some more minsung soon, so keep an eye out babes!!

There was a lot of cleanup to do in the weeks to come. Changbin was busy working things out with his parents and the coven. Jisung was healing, slowly but surely. And maybe a big eyed, smart mouthed vampire was helping with that. But either way, Changbin was just happy when he saw a spark of life in Jisung's eyes. He was also happy with his newfound relationship with Hyunjin. Well, they hadn't put a title on it but Changbin had basically moved into Hyunjin's room in the manor. 

Felix was adjusting too, and it had taken Seungmin some to want to want to look at Changbin again let alone speak to him. But eventually he did, at Felix's request of course. Jae and Wonpil stopped in every so often, worried about their friends and curious of the vampire lifestyle. 

Hyungwon was eventually caught somewhere in Japan, he was being tried there for worse crimes than he had committed there. And when Jisung had recieved the news that Hyungwon would executed, he had bursted into tears. They even celebrated. 

And that's what they were doing now, music filling the manor as they danced in the space they made in the living room. Chan was spinning Woojin, though it was a more modern pop song. Jisung was dancing with Minho, giggly and alive. Felix was dancing like a professional, hitting every beat while Seungmin watched with something like affection and exasperation mixed together. Jeongin was bouncing around, taking pictures and laughing with Chan dipped Woojing dramatically, making the man laugh. And Changbin, he was standing back. It was a nice scene, he wanted to take it in after everything that'd happened. He wanted to remember it. 

"Please don't tell me you aren't a dancer" Hyunjin snaked his arms around Changbin's waist, making him sway his hips in time with the music. 

"Not really my scene" Changbin said, feigning disinterest. Hyunjin pouted, resting his head on Changbin's shoulder. "But maybe I'd be willing to learn, if I had a good teacher" he said, Hyunjin grinned and grabbed Changbin's wrist, whipping him around and whisking him onto their makeshift dance floor. He was lost in a flurry of movement and laughter, trying to keep with Hyunjin's longer steps. 

Jisung was bumped aside, momentarily distracted from Minho by the appearance of Changbin and Hyunjin. They tangled and parted, a messy dance full of laughter and inaccurate movement. Jisung smiled, letting Minho draw him into his arms, nose buried in his hair. Jisung sighed, letting the feeling warm him from the inside out. 

"What are you thinking about?" Minho asked, Jisung hummed. 

"A nap" he said, only a half truth. He'd been doing a lot of sleeping since arriving at the mansion. Most of which was during the day, which was fine since his sleep at night was often interrupted by nightmares. 

"Are you tired?" Minho asked, Jisung made a noise of affirmation. "Alright, let's go put you to bed" he said, guiding Jisung through the living room. 

"Hey, where are you guys going?" Felix asked, picking Seungmin up and swinging him around, at which Seungmin made a noise of complaint. 

"I'm a little tired, I'm just gonna catch a nap before the sun comes up" Jisung said, Felix didn't argue so they left the living room and went upstairs. 

Jisung's room was at the end of the hall, which would have originally been next to Changbin's if he hadn't decided to stay in Hyunjin's every night. Minho flicked the lights on, though Jisung was already heading to his bed. He fell into it with a sigh, 

"Here, give me your jacket" Minho said, shedding his own blazer and folding it on Jisung's nighstand. Jisung made a noise of complaint that was muffled by the duvet, Minho turned him over with ease. "Come on, arms up" he said, pushing Jisung's jacket off his shoulders until Jisung lifted his arms for him to slip it off. Then he knelt, taking Jisung's shoes and putting them under the bed. As he did this, each touch careful, treating him like glass, Jisung felt emotion well in his chest. 

Before he knew it, he was crying. Minho glanced up, concern in his gaze dark gaze. But he didn't say anything, just stood up and let Jisung press his face into his stomach, combing his fingers through his hair soothingly. 

Jisung couldn't figure out what he wanted to say, but he wanted to say something. Maybe it was gratitude, or maybe it was apology. Maybe even bitterness. But it was all stopped up, like his brain didn't know how to process those emotions anymore. 

"The first time I saw you..." Minho said suddenly, Jisung sniffled and pulled back, peering up at Minho with teary eyes and a snotty nose. Minho wiped his cheeks, smile a bit lopsided. "You were pale and dying, and I expected you to beg for your life. But that wasn't the first thing that came to your mind, was it?" he asked softly, Jisung sniffled again, wiping his nose. 

"My eomma" Jisung murmured, Minho nodded and pushed some hair of Jisung's forehead. 

"I didn't know you, but that told me enough. I wanted to save you, and then I was done. But the next time I saw you, you wanted to thank me. And that was it, then you were done with me" he chuckled, "and I was okay with that, when you live as long as I have you don't generally get attached to things" he said, Jisung nuzzled his hand. "And then Changbin kept coming around, wanting to save you. And I kept wondering why, why go through all this trouble for one person" he murmured, cupping Jisung's cheek with a sort of far away look in his eyes. "I think I realized why...it's your heart" he said, voice nearly a whisper. "It beats so loudly for everyone you love, so strongly. I was drawn to it, to you...I don't think I'd want to be here without you anymore" he said, and Jisung wouldn't have believed him. The last man that had spoken so sweetly to him had....had been a monster. But that man, when he spoke to Jisung, his gaze was bright. Expectant. And Minho...his gaze was distant, as if he himself couldn't believe what he was saying. Jisung's eyes filled with tears and he reached up, grabbing Minho by the front of the shirt and scooting backwards, drawing Minho with him. And Minho went, crawling onto the bed and between Jisung's legs as Jisung fell back onto the bed, chest heaving a bit with panic. 

Minho was a gentleman, he hadn't touched Jisung beyond their brief kisses and cuddling. He knew what kind of person Hyungwon was, and what he'd done to Jisung. So he let Jisung make the moves, let him lead the dance. And now, as he laid there beneath Minho, eyes misty and breathing uneven, he begged Minho to take the lead. 

"Please..." he murmured, Minho surged down and kissed Jisung, licking into his mouth. Practically devouring him, and Jisung keened, wrapping his arms around Minho's neck. And while Jisung could feel it, in the aborted movements of his hands and uneasy shift of his knees, Minho was hesitant. When they parted, Jisung panting and Minho licking his lips, Jisung reached down and pulled his shirt up. It took some shifting, but he got it off and tossed it aside. "I want you, please" he breathed, Minho's gaze scoured Jisung's chest. And while it burned with lust, there was a moment where his hesitation turned into a quiet sort of emotion. Something like sadness, but not quite. Minho reached up, gently dragging the pads of his fingers down Jisung's chest, and then across his ribs. They were still very prominent, and Jisung's eating habits had hardly improved. It was something Minho, Woojin, and Changbin had badgered him about relentlessly. 

"I want you okay again" Minho said softly, "please, promise me you'll be okay" he murmured, meeting Jisung's gaze. And Jisung wanted to promise him that, he wanted to promise Minho the world. Anything to get his pants off and have Minho pressed close, eliminating the possibility of ever parting again. But...he couldn't. Not when he had to physically stop himself from scratching at his arms when he craved a drink. Not when he hardly slept at night, and when he did it was filled with whining and begging and crying. Not when Jisung could hardly leave the house without having a panic attack. He wasn't okay...he wasn't when or if he would be. Minho leaned down, kissing Jisung softly. It wasn't full of heat or lust, it was gentle, coaxing. Begging him to speak. Jisung opened his mouth, but only a sob came out. Minho draped himself across Jisung, gathering him up in his arms and holding him tightly. Jisung cried so hard it made his stomach hurt. 

It still hurt, so much of it hurt. The memory, the marks that were left, the emptiness that haunted his insides. It hurt too much to bare sometimes. But when Minho held him like this, when he murmured his name so sweetly while Jisung could hardly form a word. It eased, just a little, that pained eased. And Jisung could breathe. 

Things took time, so much more time than people warn you of. But if Minho was willing to wait, then maybe Jisung could promise him he was okay. And when Jisung shuddered and Minho held him impossibly tighter, Jisung could believe that he would. Besides, Minho had already waited an eternity to meet Jisung. He'd wait another just to live a good life with him. He'd wait...and Jisung would try.


End file.
